EL SUEÑO DEL COSMOS
by Serenity Moon Cosmos
Summary: Nuevas batallas que llevaran a desafiar la confianza, la fortaleza y los sueños de las Sailor Scouts y sobre todo de la Princesa de la Luna, la Princesa Serena.
1. PROLOGO

ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC QUE HAGO CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON

PROLOGO

Habian pasado ya casi los tres años de la preparatoria y un poco menos de la batalla de las Sailor Scouts contra El Caos.

El final de la preparatoria se acercaba y con ello también el inicio de la universidad para las chicas, Serena, Rei, Amy, Mina y Lita debían ya pensar en su futuro y escoger una carrera en la universidad…bueno en realidad la única que no tenia que lidiar con ese dilema era Amy, quien desde pequeña había decidido ser doctora como su madre. Sin embargo como buena amiga le preocupaba que sus amigas aún no estuvieran seguras de lo que querían estudiar…

Rei no sabía si continuar con sus estudios, dedicarse por completo a su faceta como sacerdotisa y perfeccionar sus místicos poderes o llegar a ser una actriz muy famosa…vaya dilema!

Lita, aunque buena estudiante, no encontraba algo que encajara con su sueño de ser una buena esposa; por momentos parecía decidirse por ser Chef profesional, pero realmente no necesitaba estudiar esa carrera, ya que era demasiado buena cocinando como para que le enseñaran algo nuevo; las flores eran su otra pasión, tal vez se decidiría por la botánica, aun no estaba muy segura.

Mina quien se destaca en los deportes, no sabía que estudiar, pues para ese entonces, ya empezaba a ser reconocida en la Cd. De Tokio por sus cualidades como cantante, ya que después de haber ganado aquel concurso por un contrato musical, pero que pospuso para seguir en la lucha contra Sailor Galaxia, participaba eventualmente en concursos de canto en radio y televisión local, obteniendo casi siempre el primer lugar, y claro, con esto cierta fama que empezaba a crecer, de hecho tenia en una de sus mejores amigas a su más fiel admiradora….Serena!

Oh si! Serena Tsukino, la líder de las Sailor Scouts, la Princesa de la Luna y heredera del Milenio de Plata, quien había derrotado al Caos gracias a su amor y esperanzas en las personas….no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo esa misma adolescente, despreocupada, de bajas calificaiones, distraída, inocente y soñadora, y claro sin saber que quería estudiar, pues su futuro junto a Darien es lo que más quería que ya llegasé.

Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru…ah! Claro y Darien, se preguntaban si algún día llegaría a portarse como una verdadera Princesa, tranquila, cautelosa, responsable, valiente, cortés y educada, esto sin saber que pronto…muy pronto obtendrían una respuesta….


	2. ACT 1POR FAVOR ESTRELLA FUGAZ

ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO UNA SIMPLE AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. I …POR FAVOR ESTRELLA FUGAZ

Serena! Hija ya levantate…ya es muy tarde y tienes muchos deberes por hacer!

Mamá hoy no hay escuela! Por favor déjame dormir un poco más!

Luna, quien inusualmente seguía recostada a lado de Serena hasta esas horas, la animaba a levantarse.

Serena, mamá Ikuko tiene razón, debemos apurarnos y terminar nuestras labores, y si no nos apuramos, no llegaremos a tiempo a la cita con las chicas.

Ah! Es verdad Luna, hoy tendremos una tarde de chicas, iremos de compras, comeremos helados y veremos muchos chicos guapos!

De repente una voz infantil interrumpió la emoción de Serena…

Le diré a Darien que iras a ver chicos guapos.

Rini! Que haces aquí niña entrometida!

No soy ninguna entrometida, tu escándalo se escucha en toda la casa

Claro que no!

Que si!

Que no!

Que si!

Luna quien miraba la escena con incredulidad, se preguntaba si algún día podrían llevarse bien, olvidando casi por completo que eran madre e hija. Y sin más remedio se dispuso a intervenir en la discusión.

Serena y Rini! Ya basta por favor…cuando aprenderán a comportarse

Pero Luna…todo es culpa de Rini…

Claro que no! Y ahora deberás llevarme contigo si no quieres que le diga todo a Darien.

Queeee! Claro que no te llevaré - y con unos ojos tan brillantes como chuscos, dijo – Darien sabe que es la única a quien amo!

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Rini se quedo frente a Serena con una cara muy triste y apunto del llanto, mientras Serena y Luna la miraban…

Serena…vamos, no te cuesta nada llevar a Rini contigo.

Esta bien…pero no causes problemas.

Si! – Dijo Rini dando un salto de alegría y retirándose de la habitación.

Oye Luna, acaso los padres de Rini no la extrañaran? Pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros.

Seguramente que si, pero recuerda que con la llave del tiempo, ella puede regresar a cualquier instante del futuro, además sus padres saben que esta en las mejores manos…contigo y con Darien.

Tienes razón – dijo Serena, con una sonrisa con una pequeña sonrisa – yo daría la vida por esa niña latosa.

Horas más tardes en el templo Hikawua….

Pero que piensa Serena, por que es una niña tan impuntual, deberíamos irnos y dejarla!

Vamos Rei – dijo Lita dando unas palmadas en su espalda – Ya deberías estar acostumbrada, Serena nunca cambiara, no lo crees Amy?

Bueno …para ser sincera, las dos tienen razón, serena debería ser más responsable y también no debería de extrañarnos que llegue tarde…Además no creo que Serena cambié nunca.

Mientras tanto, Mina, quien iba y venia echando un vistazo para ver si llegaba su compañera de extraordinarios, la vio subir apresuradamente las escaleras.

Ahí viene Serena!

Chicas…chicas ya llegue! – y sin darse cuenta de una piedra que se encontraba en el camino de su apresurada carrera, tropezó cayendo encima de Rei.

Serenaaaaaa!

Lo siento mucho…lo siento mucho! – gritaba Serena, mientras Rei la sostenía por la cabeza y jalándola de una oreja como castigo por la pasa acción que a las demás chicas causo mucha gracia.

Es culpa de Rini que insistió en venir.

Claro que no es mi culpa Serena torpe.

Entonces, Mina, decidida a poner fin a la divertida discusión con su amplia sabiduría dijo…

Chicas ya basta! Lo importante es que ya estamos todas y ahora ya podemos irnos, además como dice el dicho: más vale tarde…que ver un pájaro volando!...o no era asi?...más vale tarde…que darte prisa!

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada al unisono y se retirarón del templo tan amigas como siempre, solo Luna y Artemis se preguntaban si algún día cambiarían.

Varias horas después y ya caída la noche, las chicas paseaban por el parque número 10, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, no solo de la noche, si no también de la tranquilidad que reinaba desde hace ya casi 3 años; la noche era hermosa…clara, estrellada y la luna podía observarse resplandeciente. En ese momento Serena voltio y miro fijamente la luna…

Cuanto durará esta tranquilidad – se pregunto a si misma –

Rei noto la mirada ausente de Serena y de inmediato se acerco a ella

Serena que sucede? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que las demás chicas voltearon intrigadas.

Solo me preguntaba…cuanto más durara esta tranquilidad.

Eso no lo sabemos – dijo Rei tomándole con ternura de la mano – pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que siempre estaremos juntas, no es verdad Lita…Amy…Mina?

Por supuesto – asintieron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Tu también lo crees Luna – pregunto Serena –

Claro que si! La batalla contra el Caos fue muy dura para todos, pero sobre todo para ti y aun así demostraste tu fortaleza, devolviendo sus semillas estelares a todos y con eso…la vida, por que tu fé en la humanidad fue mas fuerte que todo.

Para ese instante, todos estaban al borde las lágrimas conmovidos por las palabras de Luna. Rini, los veía de igual forma conmovida, cuando repentinamente miro en el cielo la estrella fugaz más grande, más brillante y más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Mirén! Una estrella fugaz…que hermosa es!

Es verdad! – Exclamo Mina – chicas, todas pidamos nuestros deseos.

Todas cerraron los ojos y una a una empezó a pedir por su deseo….

Quiero ser la mejor doctora de Japón – dijo Amy.

Quiero formar una gran familia – pensó Lita.

Mi sueño es llegar a ser una gran cantante muy famosa – dijo mina.

Quiero ser una gran sacerdotisa – pidió Rei.

Yo quiero ser una gran dama, muy respetada y elegante como mi mamá – deseo Rini.

Y por ultimo Serena, quien había mantenido los ojos abiertos y observando como sus mejores amigas pedían por sus deseos con tanto fervor a esa estrella fugaz….finalmente entrelazo sus manos, las llevo a su pecho y mirando fijamente esa estrella, pidió su deseo en total silencio….

Mi mayor deseo…es ver cumplido el sueño de mis amigas y de toda la gente que amo, y no solo de aquellos a quienes amo con todo mi corazón, si no de todo aquel ser que tenga un deseo por el cual luchar, deseo la paz y la prosperidad de toda la gente de este planeta…de todos en el universo…de todos los que habitan este cosmos.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras silenciosas, que representaban el deseo más profundo de Serena, la estrella fugaz resplandeció con una gran fuerza y desapareció súbitamente, dejando solo una hermosa estela de luz blanca, que enmarcaba la hermosa luna plateada.


	3. ACT 2 LA PAZ HA TERMINADO

ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO UNA SIMPLE AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

(Por cierto…gracias a las personitas que han empezado a seguir este pequeño Fic, y gracias por sus ánimos y palabras alentadoras…espero no decepcionarlos…Gracias!)

ACT. 2 LA PAZ HA TERMIADO

En algún lugar muy lejano a la tierra…

Mi señor, estamos en espera de sus ordenes – comento alguien que por su aspecto parecía ser un guardián de alto rango, vestido con una armadura de color plata oscura de la cintura hacia arriba, una espada tan larga casi como sus piernas a las cuales debía su gran estatura, una capa azul a la espalda, y al centro del pecho de la armadura, se distinguía una estrella de ocho picos, que parecía definir su lealtad a alguien. Su nombre…Aldevar.

Aldevar, debemos apresurarnos…debemos encontrar lo que hemos buscado a lo largo de generaciones, pronto cumpliremos con nuestro designio al precio que sea necesario. Aldevar – inquirió el hombre con gran decisión – Comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda en el planeta azul.

Como usted ordene Príncipe Nova.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquella tarde tan divertida que las chicas habían pasado. Era ya lo hora de salir de clases y las chicas hacían planes.

Donde nos reuniremos hoy para estudiar – pregunto Amy a las demás.

Que les parece en mi casa.

Si! Reunámonos en casa de Lita y así podremos comer esos deliciosos pasteles que ella prepara!

Yo apoyo a Serena! – secundo Mina – además que les parece si antes pasamos al Crown para desestresarnos un poco?

Si! – apoyo ahora Serena –

Pero Serena, debemos concentrarnos en los estudios, además tú y Mina deben estudiar mucho si no quieren reprobar y recuerden que falta poco para salir de la preparatoria.

Ay…es verdad Serena, tu y yo debemos esforzarnos más que ellas si no queremos repetir año, hagamos caso a nuestra querida Amy – a lo que su compañera respondió con un resignado…si tienes razón.

Lastima que Rei no venga con nostras.

Es verdad Lita – dijo Serena – hoy tenia que ir a esa gran convención anual de sacerdotisas. Ya se! Por que no de camino a casa de Lita la visitamos…que tal que esta muy aburrida, o no crees Lita?

Bueno…realmente no creo que este aburrida, pero no me parece mala idea, un poco de apoyo no le cae mal a nadie.

Si! – Gritaron eufóricamente celebrando la gran idea que habían tenido, excepto Amy que solo suspiro en señal de resignación, pues las demás chicas parecían olvidarse del temperamento de Rei, aunque a decir verdad no le parecía mala idea, pues esos días había estado estudiando mucho y le atraía la idea de distraerse un poco.

Más tarde en el edificio del Foro Nacional de Japón, llegaban las 4 chicas con gran curiosidad y asombro al ver tantas jóvenes que dedicarían sus vidas al sacerdotismo, y por otro lado, estando ahí sintieron un repentino temor, sabían que se avecinaba algo muy desastroso…a si es…algo que no podría evitar…el enojo y regaño de Rei!

En la entrada del salón principal, se podía observa la foto de una hermosa mujer, al parecer de la misma edad, vestida con su traje de sacerdotisa, al calce de la foto se podía leer su nombre, Narobi Kumada, era una sacerdotisa muy famosa, incluso conocida por quienes eran ajenos a esta práctica milenaria. Después de deambular un rato por la convención….

Chicas, necesito ir al baño.

Mientras tú vas, nosotras buscaremos a Rei – sugirió Mina – y le daremos una gran sorpresa.

De acuerdo – dijo Serena, mientras se dirigía a donde suponía estaban los baños, abrió una puerta y era un cuarto de limpieza, abrió otra y vio que era una pequeña bodega, ya apresurada corrió por los pasillos tratando de encontrar los baños, hasta que topo con una tercera puerta la cual abrió de un solo golpe y entro a toda prisa.

Aaaaah! – Se escucharon gritar dos voces.

Perdóneme por favor, se lo ruego, discúlpeme, discúlpeme…pero necesito un baño!

Puedes usar este – señalo la otra joven que a la vez que se reponía del golpe, dejaba ver una sonrisa que le causaba la torpeza de la joven rubia. Y minutos después…

Señorita muchas gracias, y nuevamente le pido disculpas – dijo Serena, mientras hacia una reverencia que parecía más graciosa que educada.

No te preocupes – respondió la joven mostrando nuevamente una tímida y educada sonrisa al tiempo que Serena levantaba la mirada.

Pero si tú eres Narobi Kumada, la sacerdotisa más famosa de Japón…es un placer conocerla.

El placer es mío señorita, cual es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino

Y dime Serena, que haces aquí, no pareces ser una sacerdotisa.

Es verdad! Jajajaja – río Serena con total despreocupación – mis amigas y yo venimos a darle nuestro apoyo a nuestra amiga Rei.

Te refieres a Rei Hino – respondió la sacerdotisa – es una chica con un conocimiento muy especial, la conozco desde hace muchos años…

De verdad?! Interrumpió Serena, con señales de querer saber más.

A si es, nos conocimos por casualidad cuando éramos niñas en un campamento para niñas sacerdotisas en un templo en las montañas, y desde el primer momento nos llevamos muy bien, ella es una gran persona.

Es verdad, Rei es una chica muy dedicada y muy trabajadora…mmmm aunque un poco enojona, estricta, regañona y necia – dijo Serena, enumerando dichas "cualidades" con los dedos, lo que provoco nuevamente la sonrisa de Narobi.

Rei debe de estar muy feliz de tenerte como amiga, eres una persona muy simpática Serena.

Bueno lo mismo le digo yo a Rei, tiene mucha suerte – dijo Serena seriamente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta…

Narobi, ya es hora de que pases al salón principal….¡¿Serena?! Que rayos estas haciendo aquí?!

Rei! Las chicas y yo hemos venido a darte todo nuestro apoyo!...Además acabo de conocer a la famosísima Narobi Kumada y justo me decía que tienes mucha suerte de tenerme como amiga.

Queee?! Claro que Narobi no diría eso, además si lo dijo es por que no te conoce, no sabe que eres una niña sumamente escandalosa, irresponsable, latosa, impertinente y llorona.

Pero por que me dices eso Rei – respondió Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de desbordad y con un gesto de tristeza – Siempre me tratas muy mal, y me regañas muy feo, eres muy mala conmigo – para entonces ella ya lloraba haciendo pucheros tan chuscos como su nariz roja.

Narobi reía discretamente por educación, no por que la escena no le causara la suficiente gracia.

Bueno Rei me adelanto al salón mientras ustedes arreglan sus diferencias.

Esta bien – respondió Rei, mientras Narobi se retiraba de la habitación – Lo ves Serena tonta, seguramente hiciste que se molestara, eres una niña muy imprudente.

Lo siento Rei – dijo Serena mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo y repetía nuevamente una chusca reverencia como disculpa.

Minutos más tardes, Serena y Rei llegaban a las puertas del salón principal donde nuevamente esperaban las demás chicas.

Serena…Rei…aquí estamos!

Mina no levantes la voz – le advirtió Amy un poco apenada, pues todos los presentes voltearon ante el gran grito de Mina.

Hola chicas. Gracias por venir a verme pero en verdad no era necesario, además se supone que deberían estar estudiando, sobre todo Serena y Mina.

Hermana Rei – interrumpió otra joven sacerdotisa que salía del gran salón – No ha visto a la hermana Narobi? Estamos retrasadas para iniciar el acto principal de la convención.

Que estas diciendo? Pero hace ya mucho rato que Narobi salió de su estancia y dijo que venía al gran salón, no es verdad Serena?

A si es Rei, pero no te preocupes seguramente se entretuvo por ahí y no tarda en llegar.

Irremediablemente Rei tuvo un mal presentimiento, no tanto ocasionado por sus místicos poderes, si no por que su amiga era una persona muy responsable y no se permitía dejar esperando a los demás, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su servicio como sacerdotisa en beneficio de otros.

Rei, tranquilízate por favor, nosotras te ayudaremos a buscarla.

A si es, Lita tiene razón…vamos!

Amy, Mina y Lita tomaron dirección hacia la entrada del lugar, mientras Rei y Serena se dirigieron de regreso hacia la pequeña habitación donde momentos antes habían estado con ella, con la esperanza de que hubiera regresado al lugar por alguna razón; al cabo de un instante llegaron pero no encontraron rastro de ella, las dos chicas se miraron pero ninguna dijo una palabra, de repente se escucho un grito de auxilio que provenía de una salida hacia el estacionamiento que se encontraba a unos pasos de la habitación donde se encontraban Serena y Rei. Ambas corrieron hacia el lugar y vieron como Narobi era amenazada por un espíritu maligno, que llevaba una túnica negra y desgarrada, y que recibía órdenes de un hombre de aspecto de guerrero pulcro, con una espada a la cintura y una armadura con la insignia de una estrella de ocho picos.

Y finalmente, un nuevo enemigo había llegado.


	4. ACT 3 YO LOS PROTEGERE

ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO UNA SIMPLE AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 03 YO LOS PROTEGERE

Finalmente, un nuevo enemigo había aparecido.

Narobi! – grito Rei con gran desesperación.

Pero quien diablos son esas entrometidas? – dijo para si mismo el guerrero, pero sin tomar mayor importancia a la presencia de las chicas.

Quien eres? – pregunto Serena algo temerosa pero sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Apresúrate sirviente! – ordeno el guerrero al espíritu, a lo que este respondió acercándose rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la sacerdotisa quien se encontraba suspendida a unos centímetros en el aire y sin la más mínima posibilidad de hacer algo por ella misma. El espíritu puso sus manos en dirección del pecho de la chica haciendo aparecer un resplandor que provenía del cuerpo de Narobi, para ese momento Mina, Lita y Amy llegaban al lugar junto con Luna y Artemis que también habían sido atraídos por el aura maligna que se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Espíritu maligno, por el poder sagrado de los dioses te ordeno que regreses a donde perteneces! – al cabo de decir estas palabras Rei lanzo un sello contra el espíritu, sin embargo no causo ningún daño el ataque, el espíritu se volvió hacia las chicas y dirigiendo ambos brazos hacia ellas, lanzo un ataque con una especie de bola de energía, que de no haber sido por la rápida reacción de las chicas que esquivaron el ataque, hubieran quedado mal heridas.

Chicas transfórmense! – ordeno Luna, pero noto que ninguna de ellas se apresuraba a cumplir con su orden – Que pasa? Si no ayudamos a Narobi rápidamente no sabemos lo que ese espíritu maligno pueda hacerle….Serena rápido!

Luna…no tengo conmigo mi broche transformador!

Nosotras tampoco Luna…tampoco podemos transformarnos – dijo Mina con un rastro de angustia en sus palabras.

Pero que están diciendo? Como ayudaremos a Narobi ahora?!

Lo siento mucho – dijo Serena – ha pasado mucho tiempo sin ataques enemigos que no pensé necesitar mi broche – a lo que las demás chicas apoyaron con un movimiento de cabeza, excepto Rei que aunque tenía la misma explicación que las demás, en ese momento no le interesaba dar explicaciones, si no como ayudar a su amiga.

Rei! - Gritaron las cuatro chicas al ver que corría en dirección a donde se encontraba el espíritu, lo que también llamo la atención del guerrero, y con un gesto de poca paciencia, dijo en voz alta "¡_inmovilus!", _inmediatamente se sintió una ráfaga de aire que al cruzar por a lado de las cinco chicas quedaron imposibilitadas para realizar cualquier movimiento y por lo tanto de ayudar a la joven en apuros.

Niñas tontas, tienen suerte que no me interese perder el tiempo con ustedes o acabaría con sus miserables vidas en este momento – dijo el personaje con total aire de altanería y suficiencia – Rápido…termina tu trabajo! – ordeno por segunda vez.

Inmediatamente el demonio continuo extrayendo del cuerpo de Narobi esa especie de resplandor que al cabo de unos momentos se extendía a todo su cuerpo y se desprendía de ella tomando la misma forma humana de la sacerdotisa pero que daba la apariencia que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, pues se podía ver a través de ella. Las chicas dejaron por un momento de luchar por recuperar la movilidad y quedaron asombradas ante la escena. El guerrero se acerco…

Dime ahora cual es tu verdadero deseo?

Mi verdadero deseo… - respondió el ente – es entregar mi vida al servicio del sacerdotismo, servir a mis semejantes, pero sobre todo guiar a las jóvenes que elijan llevar esta vida.

Muy bonito – respondió el hombre sarcásticamente – Pero insignificante! No eres la persona que busco. Toma la energía pura de su deseo y después puedes matarla.

Inmediatamente el demonio hizo aparecer una esfera de cristal, la cual atrajo la energía, y enseguida el demonio hizo salir de su boca una especie de energía obscura la cual envolvió todo el ente de la joven al mismo tiempo que se iban mezclando.

Narobi comenzó a emitir gritos de terror, como si algo indescriptible estuviera pasando en su mente. Quien ordeno el ataque veía la escena sin ningún remordimiento, mientras la chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaban que estaba pasando. De repente un destello interrumpió la escena.

Basta! – Se escucho una voz.

Vaya…vaya! Te estas volviendo lento Aldevar…llegas tarde.

Príncipe Draco…

Silencio! – regreso la mirada hacia el demonio y ordeno – Demoner! Deja que Aldevar se divierta, tenemos la energía…vámonos! – Se desvanecieron rápidamente y con ello la energía que aprisionaba a las chicas. La joven sacerdotisa se encontraba tirada en el suelo con la mirada perdida y sin brillo alguno, aun emitiendo quejidos cada vez menos perceptibles. Serena y las demás corrieron hacia ella para tratar de sacarla de ese transe, pero realmente se sentían imposibilitadas de poder ayudarla.

A un lado…rápido! – Ordeno Aldevar.

Tu eres uno de ellos! Que le hicieron a Narobi?! – Pregunto Rei

Dije a un lado…no hay tiempo! – Diciendo esto, Aldevar desenfundo su espada y diciendo un palabras que a las chicas le parecieron un idioma totalmente desconocido, trazo un circulo en el aire alrededor del ente ahora obscuro y exclamo _"purificad"_, de inmediato se vio un gran destello que envolvió el pequeño estacionamiento y al instante desapareció. Cuando todos los presentes recuperaron por completo la visibilidad que el destello por un momento había impedido, vieron que el ente de la sacerdotisa al igual que ella seguían sin ningún cambio.

No puede ser! – Exclamo el guerrero recién llegado – Se ha vuelto más fuerte.

Que pasa?! - pregunto Serena desesperada.

Ella morirá – dijo Aldevar, retirándose resignadamente del lugar.

Al oir esto, Rei comenzó a llorar en señal de que no aceptaba lo que había escuchado. Las chicas veían como Rei sufría al mismo tiempo que Narobi, quien iba quedando inconciente lentamente. Serena, que observaba de igual forma como sus amigas, comenzó a sentir una gran opresión en el pecho, pues no podía soportar ver el sufrimiento de Narobi y mucho menos el de Rei.

En ese momento llegaban al lugar Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru como Sailor Scouts, pero de inmediato pudieron ver que ya no había rival con el cual luchar, y aunque a diferencia de sus compañeras ellas si llegaban transformadas, también supieron de inmediato que sus poderes eran inútiles, pues la única batalla que se libraba era en el alma de la joven sacerdotisa, quien luchaba por mantener vivo su más preciado deseo. Solo pudieron preguntar que es lo que había pasado, sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas respondió, hasta que Serena rompió el silencio.

Por que tiene que pasar esto. Por que tenemos que atacar a otras personas y hacerlas sufrir para beneficiarnos…todo esto es muy cruel! – dijo Serena en voz alta y con lagrimas en los ojos. Se acerco a donde Rei sostenía a su amiga entre sus brazos, se inclino para poder sostener su mano, quedo en silencio por unos momentos y repentinamente…

- No! No lo permitiré! No dejaré que nadie muera por causa de sus hermosos deseos…yo soy quien protegera los sueños y deseos de la gente! – Se puso en pié con tal seguridad en si misma que las cuatro chicas quedaron impresionadas, pues la seguridad que Serena reflejaba en su mirada era desconocida para ellas y para los dos gatos guardianes que también observaban. Extendió sus manos al frente y dijo – Ven a mi, por favor cristal de plata….juntos debemos proteger nuevamente a las personas que amamos, no podemos permitir que los hermosos deseos de la gente sean arrebatados, o que deseos malignos envenenen su luz…Nadie tiene derecho sobre los deseos de los demás….Nadie! – Al terminar de decir estas palabras un pequeño botón de luz se fue formando sobre las palmas de la mano de Serena, se fue haciendo cada vez más intensa hasta formar el broche transformador de la Princesa, en donde también se encontraba el cristal de plata, que respondía al llamado de su dueña.

Serena lo tomo con delicadeza como correspondiendo amablemente a la respuesta del cristal.

– Eternal Sailor Moon…Transformación!

La transformación de Serena comenzó, sin embargo, esta vez el broche de transformación brillaba de una manera especial. La transformación era igual que antes, más no así la presencia que esta vez imponía Eternal Sailor Moon. Las chicas no dejaban su asombro al observar a su Princesa, ellas podían sentir una fuerza diferente a la de antes de la batalla contra El Caos, era notorio que el poder de Sailor Moon se había incrementado considerablemente, su mirada era diferente, no era que causara temor, pues seguía conservando la calidez y serenidad que solo ella era capaz de transmitir.

Extendió nuevamente sus brazos y esta vez hizo aparecer su cetro lunar.

Por el Poder….Del Cristal…. De La Luna Plateada!

Los rayos dorados comenzaron a salir del cetro lunar dirigidos hacia el ente que había salido del cuerpo de Narobi, pero que para entonces se encontraba completamente obscurecido y poseído por la energía maligna que había despedido el Demoner. Un destello de luz blanca salió de entre los rayos dorados, como si hubieran sido liberados por el poder de Eternal Sailor Moon, y al instante se desvaneció la energía obscura quedando a la vista de todos el ente de la jovén con la misma forma inicial antes de recibir el ataque del demonio. Miro fijamente a Sailor Moon y dijo – Gracias – A lo que la Sailor Scout respondió con una cálida sonrisa, y todas observaban como regresaba al cuerpo de Narobi, provocando que ella regresara lentamente a la conciencia.

Rei…que es lo que sucedió?

No te esfuerces Narobi por favor. Estas muy débil.

Pero que estoy haciendo aquí, solo recuerdo que un ser extraño me ataco, pero no recuerdo más.

Yo tampoco lo se…no se que sucedió.

Más tarde, ya en casa, Serena se encontraba en su cuarto, recordando lo que había sucedido.

¿Quienes son esas personas? Son muy crueles al querer manipular los deseos de la gente, los deseos son un lenguaje del alma y nadie debería perder sus hermosos deseos. – Miro a través de su ventana y tomo entre sus manos su broche transformador como señal de que aceptaba la nueva batalla, se dijo a si misma – Yo soy quien protegerá los deseos de las personas.


	5. ACT 4 UNA NOCHE SOÑADA

ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO UNA SIMPLE AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

( Gracias por los comentarios que me hacen llegar, todos son bien recibidos, Saludos!)

ACT. 4 UNA NOCHE SOÑADA

Era una hermosa noche en Tokio, cálida e iluminada, las estrellas abundaban en el cielo…era como una noche soñada.

Darien se encontraba en su apartamento acompañado de Serena, la había invitado a una cena especial, de esas raras veces que Darien sorprendía a su novia con detalles que dejaban a un lado al hombre frío y calculador que lo distinguía.

Al finalizar de cenar, la pareja se dirigió al balcón del apartamento, que contaba con una vista privilegiada de la ciudad y que dejaba ver la noche radiante. Ambos observaban a sus alrededores, simplemente disfrutando de la noche.

Aunque llevaban mucho tiempo como novios, ninguno de los dos había intentado llevar más allá su relación. Darien amaba a Serena y buscaba ser un gran doctor en genética para poder darle a su princesa lo que merecía, pero el haberla conocido desde que ella tenia 14 años, y su personalidad a veces un poco infantil, hacían que el frenara ciertos impulsos que Serena provocaba en él, pues pensaba que ella no estaba lista aún. Por otro lado Serena, no solo se limitaba a sentir admiración y respeto por Darien, ella ya no era la misma niña de 14 años que él conoció, pues tanto como sus sentimientos como su cuerpo se habían desarrollado acorde a su edad. Pero al igual que él, había ocasiones en que había reprimido los deseos de una mujer enamorada, pues al ser Darien un hombre de carácter frío, recto y respetuoso, temía que la tachara de una niña impertinente y la rechazara.

De esta forma es como ambos se deseaban en silencio.

Darien fue el primero en hablar.

Serena…se que no te digo a menudo lo que significas para mi, pero quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante en mi vida, te amo y siempre te amaré.

Darien, no tienes que decirlo, tus actos me dicen cuanto me amas, siempre estas a mi lado protegiéndome, siempre estas cuando te necesito….No estamos juntos solo por que la historia se repite ahora que hemos renacido, si no por que realmente nos amamos…

Para ese momento Darien tomaba tiernamente de las manos a Serena, y conmovido por las palabras de ella, sus ojos dejaban ver unas lagrimas que querían escapar. Inusualmente, fue ahora él quien inicio un abrazo y comenzó a besarla, a lo que la joven rubia correspondió. Esta vez, los besos de Darien y Serena eran una mezcla extraña de sensaciones para ambos, pues reflejaban algo más que ternura, esta vez se mezclaban con deseo y pasión.

Él, deslizo sus manos desde los hombros hasta la delgada cintura de ella, dejando sentir en el trayecto de su espalda, un cosquilleo que hizo que ella reaccionaria involuntariamente moviendo su cuerpo y acercándose aun más a él, esto provoco que ambos se sonrojaran y que al mismo tiempo se correspondieran con una sonrisa picara y llena de complicidad.

Darien rodeo por completo la cintura de Serena, atrapándola muy pegada a su cuerpo, la volvió a besar apasionadamente, esta vez para confirmar la respuesta de su amada, sus labios fueron bajando hasta el cuello de la rubia, quien empuñaba con fuerza la camisa de él, como respuesta a las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba. Entre besos y caricias, fueron recorriendo desde el balcón, pasando por la sala del apartamento hasta llegar a la recamara. La recamara se encontraba a obscuras, levemente iluminada por los rayos de luz de luna que se colaban por las cortinas de la ventana que el viento mecía suavemente.

Darien, tomo las manos de Serena y las llevo hasta el primer botón de su camisa, ella correspondió desabotonando lentamente cada uno hasta dejar al descubierto el pecho de él, lo recorrió suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, desde el cuello hasta la cintura, y al final le retiro por completo la camisa, dejándole el torso desnudo.

Serena llevaba puesto un vestido que daba arriba de sus rodillas y que era sostenido por un listón amarrado alrededor de su cuello. Darien la beso tiernamente alrededor del cuello, mientras al mismo tiempo desataba el listón del vestido, que ahora, era lo único que le impedía contemplar el bien formado cuerpo de su amada casi desnudo por primera vez. El listón cedió ante las intenciones de Darien. Él noto que solo tendría que soltar el listón para dejar caer el vestido. Se separo de labios de ella, la miro con una mezcla de deseo, amor y ternura…él soltó el listón…y en ese instante…..sonó el despertador haciendo que Darien de un solo brinco saliera de cama.

Después de haber despertado tan súbitamente, gracias a su despertador, se dirigió al baño y se quedo mirando al espejo, notando que ahora lo único real de aquel sueño era el deseo de amar por completo a Serena, además de estar sonrojado como en su sueño. Quedo unos instantes recordando, sonrió para si mismo y solo dijo…"Serena….te amo".

Después de haber terminado la batalla contra el Caos, Darien retomo sus estudios y se inscribió a un doctorado en Genética que impartía en el mejor hospital de la especialidad en Japón, pero fuera de Tokio, así que pasaba poco tiempo en la ciudad y por lo tanto con Serena. Se veian una o dos veces por mes, pero los últimos seis meses habían sido de duro trabajo en el hospital, pues se acercaba el final del curso, y en ese tiempo Darien no había podido ir una sola vez a la ciudad. Pero pronto volvería a Tokio y a las batallas.

Había pasado un día más de escuela, Serena se encontraba en casa esperando la hora de la cita con las demás chicas y pensando en lo que había pasado en esa batalla, cuando fue interrumpida por su hermano Sami.

Serena…te habla ese tal Darien.

Darien! – grito Serena con un brillo instantáneo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa. Tomo el teléfono y cerró la puerta.

Pero que grosera eres Serena tonta! Y ese tal Darien también es un tonto! – Dijo Sami un poco irritado, pues aunque los dos hermanos se la vivían peleando, realmente se querían y se preocupaban el uno por el otro, y Sami, como todo hermano hombre, sentía un poco de celos de Darien.

Darien! Hola…como estas? – Pregunto Serena con gran alegría.

Hola Serena, muy bien gracias. Llamo para decirte que esta semana estaré regresando a Tokio.

De verdad?! Que alegría…Te extraño mucho, tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos – Decía Serena con voz enternecida.

Bueno no sé exactamente que día estaré de vuelta. Solo falta hacer unos papeleos y habrá terminado mi estancia en el hospital. – Parecía que Darien no había oído lo que ella le decía al otro lado del teléfono.

Me alegra mucho saber que pronto regresaras y volveremos a estar juntos. – Volvió a insistir ella en tono dulce y romántico, esperando una respuesta igual.

Bueno Serena, me tengo que ir, debo hacer muchas cosas – Dijo al parecer por ultimo y para terminar la conversación con ella. Serena se encontraba irritada por la actitud de Darien y su tono de voz había cambiado para también despedirse.

Pues que te vaya muy bien…insensible!

Oye Serena…

Que pasa Darien, no tienes muchas cosas que hacer?

Te amo y no veo la hora de regresar a tu lado, de besar tus labios y ver ese rostro que me enamora cada vez más.

Darien…yo…sabes, pensé que no me extrañabas tanto como yo, gracias por tus palabras…

Serena…creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar seriamente con tus padres.

Que?! – interrumpió sorprendida la rubia y riendo nerviosamente – Bueno Darien tampoco hay que apresurarnos….este…bueno…ah! lo olvidaba tengo que ir con las chicas, adiós Darien!

Pero…Serena…espera! - Darien quedo riendo al teléfono pues esa era la típica reacción de Serena Tsukino.

Momentos más tardes las diez Sailor Scouts, incluida Rini quien no había presenciado la primera aparición del oponente. Se encontraban en el ya acostumbrado punto de reunión Templo Hikawua.

Así que Darien volverá pronto, y dime, ya le contaste lo que esta pasando aquí en Tokio?

No, aún no, no quiero preocuparlo antes de que regrese, me gustaría que terminara tranquilo su doctorado en el hospital….Y dime Rei, como se encuentra Narobi? – pregunto Serena un tanto preocupada.

Ya esta casi totalmente recuperada, perdió casi toda su energía, pero gracias al poder del cetro lunar, se esta recuperando muy rápido.

Es verdad – intervino Haruka con tono misterioso – Cabeza de bombón mostro un poder superior al que nos tenia acostumbradas, es como si sus habilidades hubieran crecido al doble, no lo crees Michiru?

Tienes razón Haruka, aunque es lógico que después de la última batalla, donde tuvo que utilizar al máximo sus poderes, estos se hallan desarrollado considerablemente.

Bueno a mi no me sorprende lo que dicen por que mi mamá, la Neo Reina Serena, es muy poderosa.

Rini tiene razón – apoyo esta vez Hotaru a la pequeña – La Neo Reina Serena ha logrado mantener la paz en la tierra por mucho tiempo.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta – interrumpió Setsuna un poco preocupada – es evidente que el futuro ha cambiado desde que Black Moon vino a este presente a pelear. El poder que muestra nuestra Princesa ahora, no se supone que debería tenerlos aún, tal parece que los eventos se están adelantando…o no lo se, estoy algo confundida.

Y por que no usas la llave del tiempo para averiguar algo al respecto – sugirió Mina.

No es tan fácil, la llave del tiempo no debe ser utilizada tan a la ligera, además la Neo Reina me ha pedido utilizarla lo menos posible para no seguir alterando el curso del tiempo.

Todas las chicas escuchaban y analizaban lo dicho por Setsuna, incluida Serena a quien no le agradaba mucho oir sobre su futuro, y tampoco sobre nuevos poderes, puesto que no le gustaban las peleas.

El silencio fue interrumpido por Artemis, quien llegaba presuroso al templo en busca de las chicas, pues el enemigo había reaparecido.


	6. ACT 5 NUEVOS PODERES

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 5 NUEVOS PODERES

El silencio fue interrumpido por Artemis, quien llegaba presuroso al templo en busca de las chicas pues el enemigo había reaparecido.

Serena! Chicas! Esta sucediendo un nuevo ataque cerca del hospital de la ciudad. Rápido transfórmense.

Rápidamente todas invocaron el poder de su planeta y de inmediato se dirigieron al lugar del ataque. Encontraron una escena parecida a la primera vez, solo que ahora la victima era un reconocido doctor, quien se encontraba ya sin energía y tirado en el suelo, y con un ente de color obscuro que lo hacia sufrir.

Llegamos tarde chicas! – Dijo Amy – esta pasando lo mismo que le sucedió a Narobi, ese demonio ya lo ha contaminado.

Quien eres? Por que haces esto? – Pregunto Sailor Júpiter al guerrero que nuevamente se limitaba a dar órdenes a su malvado súbdito.

Otra vez ustedes, y veo que ahora son más entrometidas jugando a las heroínas, pero les diré quien soy…Yo soy el Príncipe Draco…Príncipe de Péndragon. – Dijo mirándolas con total arrogancia - Se ven tan insignificantes que no merecen la pena perder el tiempo con ustedes.

Pero que estas diciendo! Ya verás! Trueno de Júpiter….Resuena!

El guerrero no movió un solo musculo, y sin embargo el ataque de Sailor Júpiter se desvaneció antes de llegar a él. Todas quedaron sorprendidas por lo sucedido, y de inmediato algunas de las demás Sailors lanzaron también su ataque.

Tierra….Tiembla!

Maremoto….de Neptuno!

Grito….Mortal!

Los tres ataques fueron casi al mismo tiempo que parecían perfectamente sincronizados. Después de recorrer la distancia entre ellas y el guerrero, los ataques produjeron un gran estallido acompañado de un fuerte resplandor. Al regresar la visibilidad, todas pudieron ver que nuevamente que aquel hombre no había sufrido daño alguno, esta vez, él se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona y de brazos cruzados, haciendo más notoria su fortaleza.

No lo puedo creer! – Dijo sorprendida Sailor Uranus – No le hemos causado ningún daño.

Chicas tengan mucho cuidado! – Advirtió Sailor Mars a todas – Es muy poderoso!

Como lo sabes? – Pregunto Sailor Moon

Las dos veces que ha detenido los ataques, lo ha hecho utilizando una mínima cantidad de su energía, es prácticamente imperceptible.

De verdad! – Dijo esta vez Sailor Chibi Moon

Lo que dice Sailor Mars es cierto – intervino Sailor Mercury, quien se encontraba analizando al enemigo con su pequeña computadora – Su energía se encuentra en un nivel muy bajo, a diferencia de nosotras, él esta mostrando una mínima parte de sus habililidades…

Lo que significa – interrumpió Sailor Saturn – que si nos ataca con más energía de la que utilizo para defenderse, seguramente saldremos lastimadas.

Vaya…después de todo no son tan tontas como magine. Y para corresponder a sus halagos…. – Levanto uno de sus brazos he hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de pequeñas bolas de energía y las lanzo sobre todas las Sailors. Ellas pudieron sentir como se había incrementado la energía del Príncipe de un instante a otro y prácticamente no les dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Todas fueron alcanzadas por el ataque del Príncipe Draco, la única que había quedado sin lastimar fue Sailor Chibi Moon, quien se encontraba parado al lado de Sailor Moon, que solo alcanzo a cubrirla con su cuerpo absorbiendo el castigo de ambas.

Eso es solo una muestra de lo que puedo hacer, pero como dije, no valen la pena, mis Demoners se encargaran de ustedes – El Príncipe desenvaino su espada y lanzo una especie de conjuro invocando a sus demonios y haciendo aparecer cuatro Demoners más – Acaben con ellas! – Y se retiro de la escena con la bola de cristal llena de energía de la nueva víctima.

Chicas – dijo Sailor Moon con dificultad – Se encuentran bien?

Si. – Respondieron todas con la misma dificultad.

Cuidado! Los Demoners nos están rodeando! – Grito Sailor Mercury.

Fuego Sagrado de Marte…Enciendete!

Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!

Pero qué..?! – Dijo sorprendida Sailor Venus – La energía del ataque es absorbida por los demonios y los esta haciendo más fuertes!

Los Demoners, regresaron los ataques en forma de rayos de energía obscura, los cuales fueron torpemente esquivados por las Sailors, que aún no se reponían del todo del primer ataque del Príncipe Draco. Un segundo ataque fue lanzado hacia las Sailors, pero esta vez Sailor Saturn se puso de pié frente a las demás.

Escudo protector!

Sailor Saturn! – Gritaron afligidas las demás al ver la acción de su compañera de batalla.

El ataque choco contra el escudo de la Sailor, pero inmediatamente los Demoners lanzaron otro ataque que volvió a chocar contra el escudo, esta vez Sailor Saturn fue lanzada a gran distancia y quedando mal herida, al ser rebasa por los ataques que intentaba detener.

Hotaru! – Grito Sailor Chibi Moon

Burbujas de Mercurio…estallen! Chicas esto nos dará tiempo para pensar en algo.

Cuidado Mercury! – Grito Sailor Júpiter al ver que a través de las burbujas de mercurio se acercaba peligrosamente un Demoner hacia ella.

Cadena de amor de Venus! – La cadena envolvió a Amy por la cintura y la arrojo hacia un lado justo cuando el espíritu maligno estaba a punto de dar un golpe certero a la Sailor.

Resplando estelar!

Todas las Sailor Scouts voltearon a ver quien era el que acudía en su ayuda. Era el guardián Aldevar, quien llevaba esa armadura con la estrella en el pecho que parecía coincidir con la del Príncipe Draco.

Deben huir de aquí! – Dijo Aldevar.

Eso jamás! – Respondió Uranus – Además tú eres uno de ellos.

No hay tiempo para darles mis explicaciones.

Los Demoners unieron fuerzas y lanzaron una masa de energía poderosa.

Resplandor estelar! – Se escucho nuevamente como defensa – No los podre detener mucho tiempo – mientras decía esto fue lanzado a gran distancia al verse superado por los Demoners.

Los demonios lanzaron un ataque final aún más fuerte que el primero.

Cuidado! – Advirtió Sailor Plut, quien ayudaba a Saturn a sostenerse en pié después del ataque que intento detener – Protejan a la Princesa y a la Pequeña Dama!

Es nuestro fin – Dijo con una voz entrecortada Chibi Moon.

Pero en ese instante la figura de Eternal Sailor Moon se paro frente a las Sailors y el guardián, justo en la trayectoria del ataque levantando sus brazos con las palmas al frente, y en ese momento la gran bola de energía choco contra una barrera de energía invisible que salía de sus manos quedando detenida la energía maligna a unos centímetros de ella, se planto lo más fuerte que pudo al piso, pero estaba siendo lentamente arrastrada por la energía maligna, su esfuerzo era notable en el rostro y en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Los demás veían con asombro la acción de Eternal Sailor Moon. Así pasaron unos segundos hasta que la masa de energía se desvaneció en las manos de la Princesa, ella cayo sobre una de sus rodillas exhausta, pero inmediatamente se puso en pié.

Rayo de luz de luna…Plateada! – Y de inmediato de una de la palmas de la mano de Sailor Moon salió disparado hacia los Demoners, un rayo plateado que hizo caer a los cinco demonios por igual.

Rayo de luz…pero de donde salió ese nuevo poder. – Preguntaba Sailor Mars a las demás, quienes no contestaron, pues se encontraban igual de asombradas que ella.

No los mates! – Grito Aldevar.

Pero que dices malvado! – Respondió Júpiter – Después de todo tratas de salvar a esos demonios!

Ellos fueron manipulados para convertirse en lo que son ahora, solo quiero regresarlos a como eran antes, aunque no se si pueda hacerlo.

Cállate! O también acabaremos contigo – Dijo decididamente Sailor Uranus, quien fue interrumpida repentinamente.

Por el Poder….del Cristal….De La Luna….Plateada! – Todas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que Sailor Moon había decidido purificar sin hacer más preguntas, no solo a la víctima, si no también a los Demoners que momentos antes casi acaban con sus vidas. Al terminar el efecto del Cetro Lunar sobre ellos, todos los presentes observaron cinco personar normales en lugar de los demonios, los cuales vestían el mismo tipo de armadura que Aldevar.

El guardián Aldevar estaba sorprendido al ver como Eternal Sailor Moon había podido regresar a la normalidad a sus compañeros, pues incluso, él mismo dudaba que esto sucediera, aún llevándolos ante la presencia del Príncipe Nova, a quien él servía.

Reacciono de su asombro y logro escabullirse de entre las Sailor Scouts que lo tenían rodeado, dirigiéndose hacia Sailor Moon y ante la mirada de temor de las demás Sailors, desenvaino su espada, pero solo para realizar una reverencia de respeto y agradecimiento hacia la Princesa.

Sailor Moon…agradezco tu generosidad y prometo volver para explicar mis acciones.

Invocó un poder en un lenguaje que las Sailor desconocían y desapareció junto con los 5 guerreros.

Las Sailor Scouts se encontraban ahora a salvo, pero desconcertadas por la actitud y los nuevos poderes de la Princesa.

Por que lo hiciste Sailor Moon – pregunto Sailor Neptune – acaso no te das cuenta que el enemigo supera nuestros poderes y aun así los ayudas.

Yo….sentí que debía hacerlo, creo que ese guardián dijo la verdad y debía ayudarlos…

Basta! - Interrumpió Uranus con voz molesta – Cuando aprenderás a dejar a un lado tus sentimientos y a usar la razón!

Uranus! No le hables de esa manera a la Princesa – la reprendió Sailor Plut – Todas estamos muy nerviosas y confundidas, y si no nos calmamos no lograremos entender lo que esta pasando, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Las cuatro Sailor Scouts del sistema solar externo partieron del lugar, dejando a las demás, también desconcertadas, pues encontraban cierta verdad en las palabras de Sailor Uranus, y a una Sailor Moon que ahora no sabía si había actuado bien o mal, pues ella solo había actuado de acuerdo a su corazón y a sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, el Príncipe Draco, aunque se había retirado del lugar, observo junto a dos de sus guardianes de aspecto parecido al de Aldevar, la batalla a través de un espejo de agua que se encontraba en su castillo y que gracias a cierta magia que poseía podía utilizar para ver lo pasaba en cualquier lugar que él quisiera.

Pero quien eres Sailor Moon…como es que una niña torpe posee tanto poder…de donde proviene. Habid y Percil – dijo dirigiéndose a sus dos guardianes – quiero saber quien es en realidad Sailor Moon…quiero saber el deseo que habita en su alma.

En una estrella lejana a la tierra….

Mi señor…

Dime Aldevar

Hemos recuperado a cinco de nuestros guerreros

Pero….como sucedió?!

Señor….no estoy seguro….pero en este planeta hay alguien capaz de igualar el poder del Príncipe Draco, el de usted y tal ves mucho más, ella es Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon – dijo pensativo he intrigado el Príncipe – Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con el Sagrado Sueño del Cosmos…..por lo pronto debemos aliarnos con ella, pues si Draco se sigue fortaleciendo como hasta ahora posiblemente obtenga el Sagrado Sueño.


	7. ACT 06 AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

(Hola, gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias… en la medida de lo posible las tomare en cuenta. Gracias otra vez y saludos!)

ACT. 6 AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde el encuentro con Draco; las Sailors no habían hablado mucho sobre lo sucedido pues aún se encontraban un poco distanciadas por aquel incidente donde Uranus le reclamó a su Príncesa, por lo tanto, no habían podido decidir lo que harían. Solo Serena y sus amigas hablaban sobre los nuevos poderes de Sailor Moon.

Vaya Serena, realmente me haz sorprendido con tus nuevos poderes. – Dijo Lita.

Es verdad! Te haz vuelto muy fuerte…no lo crees Rei? – Apoyo Mina, pero Rei no contesto a la pregunta pues parecía no agradarle los nuevos poderes de Sailor Moon.

Si es cierto, estuviste increíble – dijo esta vez Amy con voz de admiración.

De verdad lo creen! Bueno yo solamente hice lo que sentí, no se de donde provengan estos poderes pero los usare siempre que sea necesario para proteger a los demás. – Respondió Serena entusiasta.

Pero que estas diciendo? – Interrumpió Rei – Una niña tonta como tú no puede usar tanto poder así como así, creo que no debes usarlos hasta que sepamos de donde provienen, además eres muy torpe y miedosa, solo nos meterás en problemas si sigues haciéndote la heroína.

Pero Rei, por que eres tan mala conmigo. – Dijo Serena con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos y cara de niña regañada.

Jajajaja! Serena, Rei solo esta jugando, por supuesto que nos das gusto ver lo valiente que te haz vuelto.

Jajajaja! Es cierto Mina, Rei solo esta jugando conmigo jajajajaja….

Por su puesto que no estoy jugando, no creo que seas tan valiente como crees, y creo que no deberías tener esos poderes, eres muy torpe, llorona y cobarde y no creo que eso halla cambiado.

Pero Rei que pasa contigo? – Le cuestiono este vez Lita, pues la actitud de la joven pelinegra era la de estar hablando en serio – No deberías de ser tan desconsiderada y deberías cuidar más tus palabras, Serena es nuestra Princesa y debemos apoyarla.

Chicas tranquila por favor, Lita no te preocupes por mi, no me molesta que Rei diga esas cosas – Serena trataba de tranquilizar a las dos chicas pues la discusión parecía muy enserio.

Pero Serena, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, además parece que Rei esta celosa de tus poderes. Dime Rei – dijo Lita levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose frente a ella en forma desafiante – acaso te gustaría ser a ti la princesa por que te crees mejor? – Amy, y Mina observaban la discusión quedando sorprendidas por la pregunta de Lita.

Acaso eso es cierto Rei? – Pregunto Mina

No digas tonterías Lita! Pero yo no veo a Serena como la Princesa… ella….yo…. - Rei dio la media vuelta y se retiro del lugar sin terminar la frase dejándolas un poco desconcertadas por su actitud y a Serena un poco triste por las palabras que Rei le había dicho.

Al siguiente día, Luna llamo a todas las chicas para que se reunieran y analizaran al oponente, Darien ya había vuelto de la estancia de aquel hospital y también se encontraba reunido con todas las Sailors, escuchando y analizando como habían sido los dos encuentros que ellas habían tenido.

Así que el Príncipe Draco y Aldevar… - dijo Darien, dejando ver que tenía una teoría acerca de los dos personajes. – hay algo que me inquieta.

Por supuesto – dijo Michiru – no es para menos, el enemigo nos supera en poderes y solo dependemos de lo que Sailor Moon pueda hacer.

Por lo que me dicen, al parecer el Cristal de Plata ha dejado de ser independiente y se ha vuelto una parte definitiva de Serena, de su corazón, sus sentimientos, es decir que el Cristal de Plata se ha vuelto una extensión de la Princesa…

Lo que dice Darien es lógico – apunto Amy – en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, el Cristal de Plata se fusionó con la semilla estelar que Serena ya tenia, dando como resultado una nueva semilla con tanto poder que fue capaz de hacer brillar la Vía Láctea y de derrotar al Caos con su resplandor . – Las demás oían las explicaciones con las que ciertamente Amy había concluido, excepto Rei quien miraba a Serena un poco afligida y sin decir ninguna palabra, solo empuñando sus manos en señal de que no aceptaba tal cosa, pero sin que las demás lo notaran.

Además también debemos preocuparnos de hacer entender a Cabeza de Bombón, que no debemos ayudar al enemigo solo por que pensemos que nos dice la verdad. – Dijo Haruka, dirigiéndose a Serena con voz mucho más amable de cómo la trato la última vez. Serena solo bajo la mirada, pues se sentía un poco arrepentida por haber ayudado a Aldevar, ya que las chicas lo consideraron una torpeza de su parte.

Te equivocas Haruka – respondió Darien – Esta vez creo que Serena tuvo razón en ayudar a ese guerrero llamado Aldevar, según lo que me dicen él nunca las ha atacado a ustedes, al contrario, la ultima vez trato de protegerlas.

Pero en el primer ataque, no hizo ningún intento por ayudar a Narobi – interrumpió Setsuna – solo dijo que moriría y se marcho, podrían estar haciéndolo al propósito para confundirnos.

Es verdad – apoyo Hotaru – Además, no nos ha atacado a nosotras pero tampoco al Príncipe Draco cuando ha estado frente a él, y la insignia de su armadura es casi idéntica a la del Príncipe, lo que me hace pensar que Aldevar es su súbdito.

También podrían tener razón en eso, sin embargo no creo que sea justo juzgar a Serena por esa acción, ella actuó de acuerdo a su corazón y sabemos que esa es su forma de enfrentar las batallas, muchas veces nos ha demostrado que sus decisiones basadas en sus sentimientos han salvado a la gente de este planeta. – Serena miro a Darien con un gesto de agradecimiento por creer en ella y él le correspondió con una sonrisa de solidaridad.

Es cierto, creo me deje llevar por la desesperación de ver superados nuestro poderes. Cabeza de Bombón….quiero decir…Príncesa, le pido disculpe mi comportamiento. – Dijo Haruka haciendo una reverencia hacia Serena.

No tengo que disculparte nada Haruka….no pasa nada y amigas como siempre! – respondió la Príncesa con una gran sonrisa y lanzándose a dar un abrazo a Haruka que al instante se sonrojo y también haciendo que todos se olvidarán por un momento del motivo de su reunión, pues la alegría de Serena era muy contagiosa. – Rei! Vamos sonríe!

No tengo por que – respondió secamente – Estamos en medio de una batalla que no entendemos y no hay tiempo para tonterías Serena.

Pero Rei…. por que te comportas de esa manera, se que no soy la mejor Sailor Scouts, pero te prometo que me esforzaré para no causarte problemas….

Silencio!

Pero Rei..

Dije silencio….Estoy sintiendo una energía, y creo que proviene del parque #10…. aunque no parece una energía maligna…. debemos ir… transformémonos!

Dicho esto las Sailor Scouts y Toxido Mask se dirigieron al parque de donde provenía la energía, al llegar al lugar se encontraron con el guardián Aldevar quien se hacia rodear por un halo de luz, que era lo que Rei había sentido momentos antes.

Quien eres? – Pegunto inmediatamente Toxido Mask, tomando el control de la situación.

Soy Aldevar….guardián del Príncipe Nova….Príncipe de Pendraron

El Príncipe nova? Pendrarón? – Las Sailor se preguntaban en silencio de quien hablaba el guerrero y que era ese lugar.

….Sailor Moon, el Príncipe manda sus saludos y agradecimiento por haber salvado a los guerreros. Ahora dime quien eres tú, no te había visto antes – dijo volviendo a dirigirse hacia el hombre del smoking.

Soy Toxido Mask y estoy dispuesto a defender a la gente de este planeta a lado de Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scouts.

Tus intenciones son nobles Toxido Mask…pero me temo que defender este planeta no será suficiente.

Aldevar! – Interrumpio Sailor Venus – Dinos de una vez que pretendes, quien es el Príncipe Nova y el Príncipe Draco, habla claro.

Sailor Moon…prometí explicarte mis acciones y lo cumpliré. Nosotros no venimos a dañar a la gente de este planeta, al menos no el Príncipe Nova, nosotros habitamos en las estrellas y Pendraron es nuestra estrella principal. Somos una raza de guerreros hechiceros que fuimos creados hace mucho tiempo para proteger el Poder Sagrado del Cosmos, un poder que jamás ha sido utilizado.

El Poder Sagrado del Cosmos….alguna vez escuche a la Reina Serenity hablar sobre un poder sagrado que existía en algún lugar, pero no recuerdo detalles. – Dijo Sailor Saturn, quien a la vez hacia un esfuerzo por recordar algo más sobre el mencionado poder.

Seguramente así fue, solo algunos elegidos conocían de su existencia y la Reina Serenity era una de ellas, ya que la prioridad que mostraba por mantener la paz, la convirtió en uno de los que vigilaban que la existencia del poder se mantuviera oculta, ya que si era conocido por demasiados podría generar la codicia y a la vez sangrientas y mortales batallas por conseguirlo. – Sailor Moon quedo sorprendida al escuchar lo que Aldevar decía mientras seguía explicando - Ese poder existe desde tiempos inmemoriables, y nosotros los Pendrarianos también existimos desde entonces, y también desde entonces hemos jurado lealtad al dueño de dicho poder.

Te refieres al Principe Nova? – Cuestiono Sailor Chibi Moon, quien se encontraba también muy sorprendida de escuchar una historia tan interesante.

No pequeña. El Príncipe Nova es solo el Príncipe de los Pendrarianos, pero no es el dueño del sagrado poder, él también ha jurado lealtad al legítimo dueño.

Y quien es el dueño? – Intervino Sailor Moon.

Aún no lo sabemos con certeza.

Pero como es que han jurado lealtad a alguien que no conocen? Eso es absurdo. – Replico Sailor Uranus – Nadie jura lealtad a alguien que no conoce, como sabrías si no estas sirviendo a la obscuridad.

El mismo Cosmos creo ese poder para mantener el equilibrio en el universo, y solo podrá ser utilizado por aquel que antes de pensar en la guerra, piense en la paz, por aquel que antes de levantar su espada contra otros sea capaz, incluso de levantarla contra el mismo, con tal de preservar la paz para sus semejantes. Esa es la razón por la que sabemos que no servimos a la obscuridad, nuestra lealtad ha sido jurada al poseedor del Sagrado Sueño del Cosmos.

Estas hablando de los sueños que las personas tienen….acaso es como el espejo de los sueños que buscaba la Reina Neherenia? Acaso Chibi Moon se encuentra nuevamente en peligro? – Preguntaba preocupada Sailor Saturn.

No. Todos los seres que habitan este Cosmos tiene un espejo de los sueños que refleja el deseo consiente de las personas, es ese sueño por el que hacemos lo posible por conseguirlo, por el que luchamos día a día, estos sueños pueden ser oscuros y malvados o llenos de bondad; a diferencia del espejo de los sueños, existen solo algunas personas con sueños que habitan en su sub consiente, es decir, en su alma. Estos son sueños y deseos dormidos que quien los posee no sabe que tiene un propósito ya trazado en la vida y que llegará a ese propósito por que están destinados a hacerlo, y esto sucede cuando logran conectarse con su alma. Sin embargo no todos los sueños del alma son lo suficientemente poderosos por más nobles que estos sean. Solo existe un ser en todo el Cosmos al que este poder reconocerá como su legítimo dueño, aquel con el Sagrado Sueño.

Todos escuchaban con asombro la historia, que parecía demasiada información para asimilarla en ese momento. Las Sailor Scouts y Toxido Mask estaban llenos de dudas, pero ninguno sabía que preguntar al mismo tiempo. Hasta que Sailor Mars rompió el silencio que hubo por unos momentos.

Y como saben que el dueño de ese sueño se encuentra en este planeta?

A través de las estrellas fugaces. Estas estrellas las crea el Poder Sagrado del Cosmos y es la manera que tiene de conocer las almas de las personas. Todos los deseos que las personas piden a estas estrellas son escuchadas y muchas veces concedidos, pero la principal razón de las estrellas fugaces es encontrar el Sagrado Sueño, y cuando lo haga el poder será entregado a su dueño y se convertirá en el Soberano de los Soberanos, será el Emperador del Cosmos. Y ese sueño… ha empezado a despertar en este planeta.

Nuevamente, todos los presentes se habían quedado sin habla al escuchar sobre la existencia de un Soberano absoluto de todo lo existente. Pero faltaba algo por poner en claro.

Dime Aldevar – pregunto Sailor Moon – quien es realmente el Príncipe Draco, ya que parece ser también un Pendrariano con malas intenciones.

El Príncipe Draco…. – interrumpió una voz masculina recién llegado a la conversación. Era un hombre alto de pelo rubio largo hasta los hombros, ataviado en una armadura color plata oscura de la cintura hacia arriba, con ciertos detalles en color dorado, pero lo más notable era una espada que colgaba a un lado de su cintura, con la empuñadura color dorada y la hoja de la espada era de cristal, y también una estrella dorada al centro del pecho de la armadura aun más notoria que la del propio Aldevar, esta era idéntica a la que Draco también portaba en su armadura. Y al hombro llevaba una larga capa color negra que llegaba hasta sus pies, también cubiertos por partes de la armadura. – Él….es mi hermano.

Príncipe Nova. – Dijo Aldevar haciendo una reverencia hacia su señor.

Así que tú eres el Príncipe Nova. - dijo Toxido Mask.

Así es…y tu debes ser…Endimion…Príncipe de la Tierra. Tu energía es muy notable y puedo sentir como se conecta a este planeta.

Darien y las chicas se sorprendían a cada momento con lo que iban descubriendo de estos personajes, sus ideales, su razón de existir y lo más notable, su lealtad a un desconocido sin cuestionar si realmente era merecedor de dicho poder.

Así es, yo soy Endimion – y al instante Toxido Mask paso de su traje negro al traje de armadura que le correspondía como príncipe de la tierra. – Ahora…háblanos más sobre Draco…tu hermano.

Draco es mi hermano menor y Príncipe Segundo de Pendraron y al igual que todos nosotros, ha jurado lealtad al Poder Sagrado del Cosmos, pero con el paso del tiempo sus principios se fueron quebrantando hacia la ambición…

Supongo que no le gustaba ser el segundo en la lista. – Interrumpió Uranus – y ahora pelea contra ti.

No exactamente, a él no le importa ser o no ser el primer Príncipe, el ambiciona controlar el Poder del Cosmos a través de su dueño, como dijo Aldevar, también somos hechiceros, así que pretende manipular el sueño por medio de un hechizo poderoso, o al menos eso es lo que suponemos, no hemos podido averiguar sus verdaderos planes pues se ha vuelto muy fuerte y nuestras fuerzas ahora son inferiores a las de él, además cuenta con Habid y Percil, dos de nuestros mas fuertes guardianes que también cayeron en la ambición , a estado practicando hechizos oscuros, como los que han convertido en Demoners a nuestros guerreros que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo y ahora los usa en sus malévolos planes; también a encontrado la formar de extraer los sueños dormidos en las almas de las personas que los poseen para así encontrar antes que nosotros a quien será nuestro Soberano. – El Príncipe Nova dirigió si mirada hacia Sailor Moon – Es por eso que necesitamos de su ayuda, ustedes están dispuestos a pelear por mantener la paz en su planeta al igual que nosotros….Sailor Moon he visto que tus poderes han sido capaz de revertir el hechizo sobre mis guerreros, necesito de las Sailor Scouts y del Príncipe Endimion para proteger al futuro Soberano de las intenciones de mi hermano Draco.

Y como sabremos a quien proteger si ni siquiera ustedes saben quien es esa persona.

No lo se aún Sailor Venus, pero aré lo imposible por proteger a mi Majestad antes que Draco logre encontrarlo.

Lo haremos. – Dijo decididamente Endimion – Nosotros pelearemos junto a ustedes para preservar la paz.

El Príncipe de Pendraron se retiro del lugar junto con su guardián con la satisfacción de haber conseguido aliados para proteger al futuro Soberano. Las chicas y Darien se habían quedado en el lugar comentando todo lo que habían oído momentos antes.

Parece que nos espera una fuerte pelea. – Dijo Amy a las demás.

Serena….creo no debes tener cuidado, Nova pidió tu ayuda por que el mismo ha reconocido que sus poderes son inferiores a los de Draco. Creo que deberías mantenerte alejada un poco de esta batalla.

Pero que estas diciendo Rei? – Interrumpió Lita con un tono de voz un poco molesta – nuevamente estas mostrando esa actitud tan extraña, acaso no quieres reconocer que Sailor Moon es más fuerte que antes?

Es verdad, que pasa contigo Rei – dijo esta vez Mina – o es que acaso tampoco has creído en algo de lo que dijo el Príncipe Nova.

Yo no creo que eso sea cierto – dijo Serena quien se encontraba pensativa desde la partida de los dos Pendrarianos, los demás quedaron atentos a su Príncesa quien por un instante los desconcertó con su repentina intervención – …..Sobre las personas que tienen un sueño dormido y que llegan a él por ser su destino….por supuesto que creo en los sueños….pero también creo que no es nuestro destino el que nos lleva a ellos, es nuestra propia elección….. tal ves yo no merezco los poderes que tengo… a mi no me gusta pelear, no me gusta que la gente salga lastimada, soy una persona miedosa, torpe y descuidada y muchas veces he querido dejar de pelear, pero lo sigo haciendo no por que sea mi destino pelear….lo hago por que es mi elección….. entienden…. yo elijo proteger a este planeta y a las personas que amo, ese es el poder que todos los seres humanos tenemos, ELEGIR NUESTRO FUTURO.


	8. ACT 7 SERENA Y DARIEN

ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO UNA SIMPLE AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 7 SERENA Y DARIEN

Todos se habían ya retirado del Parque #10, Serena se encontraba ya en casa junto con Rini, sentadas en la mesa cenando con su familia, sin embargo Serena parecía no tener apetito, se hallaba un poco ausente y pensativa, así que se retiro a su cuarto sin probar bocado. Minutos más tarde, Rini subió a verla.

Serena….como casi no comiste nada te traje un poco té y un pedazo de pastel. - Dijo la pequeña con voz dulce. Serena se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando hacia su ventanal y abrazando su almohada con un gesto de tristeza que Rini pudo ver cuando subió a la cama y también se recostó al lado de ella.

Gracias Rini.

Serena, no te preocupes, nosotros derrotaremos al enemigo, ya no estés preocupada ni triste por favor.

De verdad lo crees? – Le respondió, aunque la batalla contra el enemigo no era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento, sus pensamientos iban para su amiga, Rei, que había estado comportándose extraña con ella, distante y más fría aun de lo que su carácter cotidiano mostraba siempre, lo que afectaba mucho a Serena, pues ella le tenia un gran afecto y cariño y le dolía que Rei la estuviera evitando.

Claro! – Dijo Rini acurrucándose en el regazo de Serena, quien correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos, lo que hizo sentir a Rini el mismo sentimiento de ternura, amor y protección que le provocaba su madre, la Neo Reina Serena – Mi mamá puede con todos, es muy fuerte y valiente….y tu eres mi mamá.

Serena le correspondió con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente a su futura hija. Minutos más tarde, Rini se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, pero Serena se encontraba aún inquieta y decidió salir a caminar para poder despejar su mente. Caminaba nuevamente por el parque #10, la noche estaba un poco fresca y repentinamente se soltó a llover, Serena había salido sin ninguna protección para la intemperie, corrió sin dirección exacta, pues solo quería protegerse de la lluvia, aunque ya era tarde, pues se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza. Sin darse cuenta había llegado cerca del departamento de Darien, con quien choco en la calle debido a su loca carrera por protegerse.

Serena? Pero que haces aquí, estas toda empapada te puedes enfermar.

Darien! Yo solo salí a caminar y de repente comenzó a llover – Dijo la rubia dejando escapar un estornudo.

Sera mejor que subamos a mi departamento, no quiero que te enfermes, así que te prepararé un té. - La tomo de la cintura abrazándola y cubriéndola con el paraguas que el traía. Llegaron al departamento, Darien le proporciono una toalla a Serena para que pudiera secarse, pero Serena seguía estornudando – Amor…seguramente pescaras un resfriado, será mejor que tomes un baño y seques tu ropa – Serena se sonrojo al oir esta sugerencia - puedes hacerlo tranquilamente, yo tengo que volver a salir, quede de llevarle unos documentos a Andrew y no quiero quedar mal, cuando regrese y estés lista te llevare a casa.

Si Darien, como tu digas. – Serena se veía muy complacida al ver que su amado se preocupara tanto por ella, que su rostro ya no se veía tan triste y mucho menos le importaba resfriarse o no.

De acuerdo mi Princesa. – Le dio un beso que provoco que ambos se sonrojaran.

Darien tomo los papeles, su chaqueta y salió del departamento, caminaba por el pasillo como si el tiempo no le importase, pues solo iba pensando en cuanto amaba a su Princesa, y también en aquel comentario que había hecho a Serena de hablar con sus padres, pues aunque Serena ya lo había olvidado, él hablaba muy enserio.

Serena se dispuso a tomar el baño que su novio le había sugerido, entro a la regadera dejando su cuerpo perfectamente formado al desnudo, se podían ver sus pechos redondos, con los que cualquier otra chica estaría orgullosa de mostrarlos, su cintura era estrecha, pero no tanto como para hacer de ella una figura demasiado delgada, pues encajaban de manera perfecta con el tamaño de sus caderas, las mismas donde daba inicio un trasero de tamaño mediano y muy firme que se unían a unas piernas esbeltas y torneadas, y por ultimo su larga cabellera de un rubio dorado, caía hasta su cintura. Todo su cuerpo mostraba un tono ligeramente rosa, dejando imaginar una delicada y tersa piel.

Acabo de tomar su baño y se dio cuenta entonces que no había toalla para secarse y además que no podría usar su ropa mojada para salir. Hecho un vistazo al baño perfectamente limpio y acomodado y vio colgada solo una camisa blanca, así que tomo solo sus panties y decidió tomar prestada la camisa de Darien, la cual obviamente le quedaba grande, las mangas cubrían por completo sus cortos brazos comparados con los de Darien, y la larga camisa le cubría hasta por debajo de los glúteos, dejando las piernas al descubierto. Tomo su ropa junto con su sostén y lo puso a secar para que estuvieran listas cuando Darien regresara. Al terminar de colocar su ropa en la secadora, un chillido salió de su estomago recordándole que no había cenado en casa.

Seguramente Darien tiene algo de comer, iré a ver a la cocina…. y hasta puedo preparar algo para que cenemos juntos…si! – Serena se emocionaba de imaginar las delicias que podía preparar a su ser amado, hasta que recordó… - ….si tan solo supiera cocinar – soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Darien, mientras tanto, había perdido unos minutos tomando una llamada de la universidad en la entrada de su edificio, mientras esperaba que la lluvia pasara un poco para poder ir a ver a Andrew. Cuando termino de hablar, la lluvia ya había pasado por completo y se dirigió a donde tenía estacionada su motocicleta y entonces noto que no traía las llaves con él, las había olvidado en la mesa de la sala. Y decidió regresar rápido por ellas pues Andrew esperaba por él.

Cuando Darien abrió la puerta de su departamento sin provocar ningún ruido (no por que lo hubiera planeado si no por que simplemente así sucedió), Serena se encontraba en la cocina urgando entre todas las cosas para encontrar algo de comer. Trataba de alcanzar una caja de panecillos que se encontraba en una repisa que por su baja estatura le costaba trabajo llegar a ella.

Al instante de ir por sus llaves, Darien noto la imagen de una hermosa mujer a medio vestir, que por tener los brazos en alto tratando de llegar a la repisa, dejaba ver una parte de su trasero con unas panties de encaje color rosa y unas hermosas piernas. Para Darien era la imagen más sexi que jamás había tenido de la mujer que amaba, dejando ver una eminente excitación en su expresión que empezaba a notarse en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Se….Sere…na

Ella volteo rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, dejando ver una camisa a medio abotonar que dejaban parte de sus pechos descubiertos, sin embargo estos eran totalmente visibles a causa de que la camisa se había humedecido y se había adherido a su cuerpo notándose incluso sus pezones café obscuro. Él, al ver ahora esta imagen se sonrojo por la excitación que sentía en ese momento, y sin perder detalle, miraba de arriba a bajo a la rubia y sexi mujer que tenia enfrente. Ella se sonrojo, no por excitación, si no por que la escena le causaba pena, pues era la primera vez que se veía en esta situación y no sabía que hacer, se había quedado inmóvil, sin palabras y con una expresión de inocencia hacia la situación, contribuyendo involuntariamente al deleite visual que Darien estaba experimentando, quien a su vez iba acercándose casi sin notarlo a donde Serena se encontraba, hasta que quedo frente a ella y volvió a tartamudear su nombre.

Se….Serena….yo….yo solo….olvide…. – Darien contenía el impulso de tomar entre sus brazos a Serena, pero no podía detener la excitación que su cuerpo, que de manera viril, ya experimentaba.

Da…Darien. – Serena tenia ya sus brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho tratando de esconder un poco lo que él ya había visto. Noto que Darien tenia una mirada diferente, era esa mezcla de amor y deseo lo que vio en sus ojos.

Eres….tan hermosa.

Dijo él, lanzándose sobre los labios de ella para darle un beso apasionado, que provoco entonces la excitación de ella. Él la beso nuevamente, pero esta vez la rodeo con sus brazos, llevándola muy pegada a su cuerpo, donde fue fácil para ella reconocer el grado de excitación que él ya experimentaba, al sentir la virilidad de su amado, ella también comenzó a sentir la reacción de cuerpo, empezando por hacer más apasionados sus besos. Darien enseguida lo noto y entonces supo que su amada estaba lista para…

Darien la cargo en sus brazos, mientras se dirigían a la recamara entre besos, al llegar a la alcoba, él la coloco sobre la cama de una manera tierna. Serena tenía la respiración agitada al igual que él, quien se quitaba la chaqueta sin quitar la mirada sobre ella, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo.

Ahora, era Serena, quien parecía no poder frenar su excitación y se puso frente a él, desabotonando la camisa mientras él la besaba con tierna pasión por el cuello, causando ciertos y pequeños gemidos de parte ella que a Darien complacían. La camisa de él cayo al suelo, y Serena acaricio un cuerpo fuerte y marcado, Darien respondió llevando sus manos hasta las piernas esbeltas de ella, y acariciándolas poco a poco, llego hasta su trasero, hundiendo con suavidad sus dedos en él, después de algunas caricias y besos, él se quito el cinturón y desabotono su pantalón y antes de caer sobre la cama a lado de ella, él desabotono la camisa que ella llevaba puesta, dejando al fin, descubierto por completo los redondos pechos de Serena, acariciándolos y besándolos aumentando la excitación de ambos. Darien volvió a recostar a Serena en la cama, viéndola casi desnuda solo con sus panties, él se retiro los pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior y mostrando a su Princesa la excitación que ella le causaba, tomándole las manos y llevándolas con ese instinto natural de hombre hasta el miembro más fuerte de su cuerpo que notaba la impaciencia de él por hacerla suya. Ella aumento su respiración al sentir por primera vez con sus propias manos, no a su novio o a su Príncipe, si no al hombre al que le entregaría su virginidad. Él, ya recostado al lado de ella, comenzó a besarla desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos y deslizándo sus manos con tiernas caricias hasta su cadera topando con sus panties, las cuales retiro sin ninguna oposición de parte de ella, quien hizo exactamente lo mismo con la ropa interior de él. Al fin se encontraban totalmente desnudos fundidos entre besos y caricias, teniendo como cómplice a la noche que parecía aprobar el acto de amor de los dos jóvenes, pues de ser una noche lluviosa, paso a una ser estrellada e iluminada por la luz de la luna, y con suaves brisas de viento que acariciaba a los dos cuerpos tendidos en la cama tan suave como ellos lo hacían entre sí.

Como dos cuerpos sincronizados, ambos sintieron el momento de completar su acto de amor. Darien, de la forma más cuidadosa y tierna comenzó a sentir poco a poco con su virilidad la parte más femenina de Serena, ella lanzo un pequeño gemido como de dolor, que al instante le erizo la piel por completo, lo mismo que a él, cuando se sintió por vez primera totalmente dentro de quien ahora, además de ser su amada Princesa, era ya su mujer y que al igual que ella, también él le entregaba su primera vez. Darien, la llenaba de besos y caricias correspondidas por Serena, mientras suave y lentamente, sus caderas se movían rítmicamente en un vaivén que provocaba gemidos que la rubia chica dejaba escuchar casi al oído del apuesto hombre y que hacían encender aún más la excitación de este. En cierto momento ambos se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de llevar a cabo su acto de amor, ninguno dijo nada, pues sus miradas lo decían todo, se encontraban en un éxtasis total, sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor de uno por otro. Darien dijo "_te amo" _de una manera que hizo sentir plena a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos. Serena respondió con apenas, una tímida sonrisa que hizo saber a Darien que en sus pensamientos también estaba ese "_te amo" _, pero que la excitación del momento le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Al fin de unos momentos ambos llegaron al máximo de lo que sus cuerpos podían soportar para alargar el momento antes de que cedieran a la culminación del acto.

Momentos después…

Ambos quedaron exhaustos, Darien la rodeo con sus brazos y Serena se acurruco dentro de ellos.

Darien….Darien…Darien – repetía ella.

Serena, mi Princesa, quiero que sepas que te amo más que mi propia vida, eres lo más importante que tengo, te amo….te amo…te amo…

Se unieron en un tierno beso y así abrazados convertidos en un solo ser, quedaron dormidos.

Así que tu eres la Princesa Serena…heredera del Milenio de Plata y también del Legendario Cristal de Plata.

Así es, yo soy la Princesa…. Ahora sal y da la cara, dime quien eres.

Ya nos conocemos….Majestad – Dijo el hombre en tono sarcástico – Soy el Príncipe Draco, acaso ya no me recuerda.

Draco. Por su puesto y también conozco tus intenciones malvadas, pero debes saber que no permitiremos que te apoderes del Sagrado Sueño ni de su dueño.

De verdad? Quiero ver que lo hagas….Princesa….No dejare que estropees mis planes! – Draco lanzo un hechizo atacándola repentinamente y sin dar oportunidad a la princesa de reaccionar, alzo su espada e invocando fuerzas obscuras, encerró a la Princesa en una especie de burbuja de cristal, quedando en posición fetal, como si estuviera dormida. –

Serena despertó al lado de Darien, dando un grito y apretando sus manos contra su pecho que era de donde provenía la sensación de dolor.

Serena! Amor que pasa?

Creo que estaba soñando – dijo Serena, pero sin recordar que había pasado. El dolor paso rápidamente, lo que causo que le diera menos importancia a recordar lo que había sucedido en sus sueños – Darien, creo que me resfriare después de todo. Sera mejor que vaya a casa.

Segura que te encuentras bien mi Princesa? – pregunto un poco preocupado, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa regresándole con eso la confianza a él. – Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo, pero tienes razón debes regresar a casa o tus padres se preocuparan….y no temas por nada, esta noche yo velare tu sueño.

Se dirigieron a casa de Serena y se despidieron en la puerta, ella subió a su cuarto y se alisto para dormir, al entrar a su cuarto encontró una rosa roja al centro de su cama, sonrío y recordó a su amado y el momento que habían vivido. Se asomo por su ventana y vio a Toxido Mask como todo un caballero enamorado, haciendo guardia en su balcón tal y como se lo había prometido…cuidaría de sus sueños.


	9. ACT 8 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE REI

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

(Este capitulo me costo un poco de trabajo, fue mas fácil imaginarlo que escribirlo XD …Saludos!)

ACT. 08 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE REI

Rei se encontraba en su templo, frente al fuego sagrado intentando conectarse con su lado espiritual, sin embargo su mente estaba en otra parte, con alguien más que le preocupaba de sobremanera, cuando fue interrumpida por una hermosa chica que también portaba el traje distintivo de sacerdotisa.

Veo que algo te preocupa querida Rei.

Narobi! Que sorpresa…que alegría me da verte, pero que haces por aquí?

Bueno, vine hacer algunas cosas y recordé que tu templo estaba muy cerca y decidí venir a visitarte….y me alegra haber tomado esa decisión pues veo que estas muy inquieta y preocupada por algo. Dime Rei que es lo que te sucede.

Bueno…- Rei bajo la mirada y sus ojos además de preocupación empezaron a denotar un poco tristeza – Lo que sucede es que hay una persona a la que quiero mucho y siento que ahora más que nunca puede estar en peligro…y la verdad….yo….no se que haría si algo le pasara.

Acaso hablas de Nicolas? Recuerdo que me hablaste de los sentimientos que tienes hacia él.

Que? No, claro que no es el tonto de Nicolas, el único peligro que él corre es que mi abuelito lo vuelva loco con alguno de sus entrenamientos. – Lo que causo gracia en Narobi, dejando escapar una sonrisa – Se trata de Serena, no se si la recuerdas de aquella vez en la convención.

Si, claro que la recuerdo, es una persona muy simpática, pero dime que sucede con ella.

Bueno….veras… - Rei buscaba las palabras para poder explicar a su amiga lo que sucedía pero sin tener que revelar sus identidades, aunque le tuviera gran confianza – Serena es una persona muy especial para mi, tu sabes que a nosotras las sacerdotisas nos ven como personas raras por los poderes espirituales que tenemos, nos juzgan sin importar lo que podamos sentir, sin embargo Serena, me brindo su amistad cuando más sola me sentía, ella es el tipo de persona que alegra tu día con una sonrisa y que te hace sentir que todo estará bien y que te brindara su apoyo a pesar de las consecuencias para ella, y ahora ese instinto de ayudar a los demás podría dañarla y yo quisiera evitar que ella se pusiera en riesgo por ayudar a otros, pero también se que no lo puedo evitar…no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Bueno querida Rei, no entiendo exactamente lo que pasa, pero puedo ver claramente que tu preocupación es verdadera. Haz intentado hablar con ella, y decirle que tal vez no siempre pueda ayudar a todos.

Claro que se lo he dicho, pero Serena es una necia, si tan solo me hiciera caso y dejara de hacerse la valiente, además todos sabemos que es una niña llorona e imprudente, además es floja y tampoco le gusta estudiar…. – Rei siguió enlistando alguno defectos más de Serena, mientras Narobi escuchaba y analizaba las expresiones de Rei, y al conocerla de mucho años atrás, entendió lo que su amiga sentía pero debido a su carácter, no se atrevía a expresar. - ….además siempre me hace enojar con sus tonterías y siempre nos esta metiendo en problemas…..

Y se lo haz dicho?

Claro, pero te digo que no me hace caso, además….

Me refiero a si le haz dicho lo mucho que significa ella para ti? – interrumpió Narobi – Le haz dicho lo que significa su amistad en tu vida? – Rei quedo en silencio y bajo nuevamente la mirada, Narobi tomo sus manos y la hizo mirarle a los ojos – Rei, se que tu vida como sacerdotisa y la perdida de tus padres te han hecho una persona que aparenta ser alguien fuerte y fría con los demás, pero eres una persona con un corazón noble y lleno de buenos sentimientos, capaz de sentir amor y afecto por los demás, no deberías de avergonzarte por ello y mucho menos cuando eres correspondida de la misma manera, y creo que a Serena le importas tanto como ella a ti, si no puedes evitar que ella salga lastimada, entonces hazle saber que siempre estarás a su lado para apoyarla, que siempre contara contigo y lo mucho que significa en tu vida.

Después de platicar unos momentos más, Narobi se retiro del templo, quedando Rei pensando en lo que le habían aconsejado, pues ciertamente, su carácter no le ayudaba muchas veces a mostrar lo que realmente su corazón sentía, pues eso mismo le pasaba con Nicolas, a quien amaba desde hace un tiempo pero no se permitía demostrarlo. El cariño y afecto que sentía hacia Serena siempre lo disfrazaba de quejas y regaños, pero dentro se su corazón había uno de los más puros sentimientos de amor y afecto que ella podía sentir por alguien.

Habían pasado tres días ya de que aquella noche mágica entre Serena y Darien, pero también de ese extraño sueño que ahora, sin que lo supiera, estaba teniendo consecuencias.

Serena caminaba un poco desganada al lado de Rini, los últimos tres días, parecía más cansada que de costumbre, además de que la actitud que Rei había estado mostrando hacia ella, la mantenían un poco triste. Se dirigía hacia la cafetería a encontrarse con sus amigas, excepto con Rei quien dijo estar muy ocupada para poder asistir a la cita con las demás chicas.

Oye Serena, quiero que me compres ese helado que tanto me gusta o le diré a mamá.

Si Rini, esta bien. – Rini noto algo de indiferencia en su voz y volvió a insistir.

Y también quiero que me compres un pastel de chocolate y otro de fresa.

Claro.

Y sabes que más Serena tonta – dijo esta vez la pequeña tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a su futura madre - después le voy a decir a Darien que me invite al cine y tengamos una cita romántica.

Ajá. – La rubia Princesa no prestaba atención a lo que Rini venia diciendo y se limitaba a preguntarse que podía hacer para que Rei ya no estuviera enojada con ella. Rini comprendió que Serena no estaba de humor para tonterías y que realmente algo la tenia triste. Y así, en silencio llegaron a la cafetería donde las demás esperaban ya por ellas, incluidos Darien, Luna y Artemis.

Serena! Rini! Por aquí – Gritaba Mina desde la mesa.

Mina tu no cambias, no hagas tanto escándalo.

Lo siento Amy jejejej…

Ya en la mesa las chicas se propusieron olvidarse un poco del enemigo, y ver si podían arreglarse las cosas con Rei. Todas pidieron un té helado y un pastel de limón, mientras platicaban entre ellas.

Chicas….ya han pensado que es lo que quieren estudiar en la universidad?

Ay Amy no menciones la escuela por favor.

Pero Mina es importante.

Además yo seré una gran estrella de la música!

Que bien Mina! – Dijeron esta vez Rini y los dos gatos guardianes.

Si, que bien Mina, pero aún así, creo que Amy tienes razón, deberías estudiar algo más mientras tu carrera como cantante crece.

Mmmmm….si creo que tienes razón, puedo estudiar algo que tenga ver con la música….si! eso haré! Que opinas Serena?

Rei seguramente debe estar muy ocupada, verdad chicas? – Pregunto a las demás sin prestar atención al tema que ellas discutían, mientras miraba un lugar que quedaba vacio en la mesa y sin haber probado el pastel que las demás ya estaban por terminar. Todos se miraron entre si, pues aunque esa era la razón que Rei les había argumentado, en verdad sabían que no había querido ir.

Así es Serena. – Le respondió Luna – Tiene mucho trabajo en el templo por eso no pudo venir.

Gracias Luna. – Dijo Serena a la gatita con una tímida sonrisa.

Eh…de nada, pero por que?

Eres amable al tratar de no hacerme sentir mal, pero se que Rei no vino por que aun sigue muy molesta y prefiere evitarme. – Las demás chicas la vieron con un poco de tristeza pues sabían que ella tenía razón pero no sabían exactamente por que Rei tenía esa actitud.

Tranquila Serena – La consoló Lita – Seguramente ya se le pasara, ya sabes como es ella, es un poco temperamental, pero por favor no digas que es tu culpa. – Serena tenia la mirada baja escuchando y tratando de creer lo que Lita decía – Ah! Por cierto Serena, mira lo que te traje….como Rini me comento que estabas un poco triste, hice un pastel especialmente para ti para que lo llevaras a casa, pero vamos anda…como un poco y ya no estés triste!

Gracias Lita. – Tomo el pastel de Lita haciendo a un lado el que ya tenía en la mesa y dio una pequeña mordida para no ser descortés con su amiga.

Lita tiene razón – Dijo esta vez Darien – Tú y Rei tienen una gran amistad, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas vuelvan hacer como antes.

Si tienen razón! – Respondió con una gran sonrisa y enseguida dio otro bocado al pastel que Lita había preparado para ella. – Hmmmm…que rico esta este pastel, ya se! Se lo llevare a Rei para que hagamos las paces….seguro le gustara…si! – Se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y salió hacia el templo para buscar a Rei.

Vaya! Esa niña si que sabe reponerse rápido.

Asi es Luna! Jajajajaja – Todos contestaron y se dispusieron también a ir al templo para acompañar a sus dos amigas.

Minutos más tarde en el templo…..

Hola Rei.

Serena…..que haces aquí?... no te sentí llegar.

Bueno…yo….lo que pasa….como no pudiste ir con nosotras, te traje esto. – Decía serena con timidez, esperando la reacción de Rei.

Gracias. Es que estoy muy ocupada – Respondió Rei un poco distante.

Espero que te guste, lo hizo Lita.

Las dos chicas quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose pero cada una con sus pensamientos. Serena pensaba en que ojala todo volviera ser como antes; Rei pensaba en lo que Narobi le había aconsejado, pero no se atrevía a decir lo que sentía. Hasta que fueron interrumpidas por las demás chicas que llegaban al templo.

Espero que aprecies lo que Serena esta haciendo.

Lita! Por favor no tenemos por que pelear. – Intervino Luna

Eso deberías decírselo a Rei, pues su actitud no ayuda.

Lita, tu no sabes lo que esta pasando, así que no te metas.

Claro que lo se Rei, siempre haz tenido celos de Serena.

Por favor chicas….no peleen. – Trataba de calmarlas Serena, con la mirada un tanto afligida.

Lita…Rei…acaso no ven que lastiman a Serena!

Mina tiene razón – Apoyo Artemis esta vez.

Pero no se dan cuenta que Rei parece estar celosa de los poderes de Serena!

Basta Lita! – Dijo Rei lanzando el pastel al piso en un arrebato y sorprendiendo a todos.

Chicas que les sucede?! Ustedes son amigas.

Por favor, tenemos que tranquilizarnos. Rini tienes razón, no olviden que son amigas. – Trataba Darien de imponer la calma sin que Lita y Rei lo tomaran en cuenta, mientras Serena se empezaba a sentir culpable del enfrentamiento entre sus dos amigas.

Vamos Rei, admite lo que sientes!

No tengo nada que aceptar!

Claro que si! Tu escondes tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Serena!

No sabes lo que estas diciendo….deja de decir tonterías!

Acéptalo! Estas celosa nuestra Princesa!

Serena no es mi Princesa! – Todos oían incrédulos lo que Rei decía, pues no creían que estuviera renegando de su Princesa.

Que haz dicho Rei?! – Preguntaba Mina – No aceptas que Serena sea la Princesa?!

Yo no veo a Serena como la Princesa….yo….ella….Acaso no lo ven! No se dan cuenta! – A Rei se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y trato de esconder la mirada mientras trataba de explicar lo que había provocado su actitud - Todos se alegran que tenga nuevos poderes y que se haya vuelto más poderosa, pero no se dan cuenta que Serena ahora corre más peligro que antes que no tenia esos poderes.

No entiendo lo que quieres decir. – Dijo Mina.

Serena…..Darien tiene razón al decir que el Cristal de Plata se ha vuelto parte de ti, lo que quiere decir que quien quiera tomar el Cristal….también deberá tomar tu vida. Seguramente aparecerán más enemigos y se aprovecharán de tu bondad para lastimarte y yo no podre detenerte por que es tu naturaleza querer ayudar siempre a los demás sin importar lo que a ti te pueda pasar, pero tampoco podre ayudarte por que mis poderes no se comparan con los tuyos y poco podría hacer por ti.

Rei….estabas preocupada por mi.

Yo…yo solo quiero protegerte.

Rei tonta! Tú no tienes la obligación de protegerme solo por que sea la Princesa.

Te equivocas. Para mi, tu no eres la Princesa….Tú es mi mejor amiga…. eres como una hermana, a la que tengo la obligación de proteger, incluso de ti misma, de tu mismo noble corazón.

Rei… – intervino la gata guardiana – Entonces todo era una confusión.

Serena por favor, mantente alejada del Príncipe Draco y del Príncipe Nova, tengo un mal presentimiento, cuando menos hasta que sepamos los verdaderos planes de Draco y sobre todo no uses el Cristal de Plata, pues tu vida estaría en inminente peligro.

Rei tiene razón – Dijo Darien – Deberías mantenerte lejos de esta batalla.

Pero eso es imposible, no puedo dejar que Draco encuentre antes que nosotros al dueño del Sagrado Sueño, si eso ocurre, el se apoderara del Poder del Cosmos y todos los que habitamos este planeta estaríamos en grave peligro y la oscuridad reinaría para siempre en todo el cosmos. No dejaré que eso suceda sin dar pelea. – Todos habían entendido las palabras y preocupación de Rei, pero también entendían las razones de Serena y que tenían que detener los planes del malvado Príncipe.

Serena….- dijo Rei tomando las manos de su amiga – Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas. Pase lo que pase.

Querida Rei….no te puedo prometer lo que me pides, pero te prometo que lucharemos juntas y haremos todo lo posible por proteger a este planeta y a las personas que amamos.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron fuertemente y supieron que su amistad era inquebrantable. Amy y Mina se unieron al abrazo junto con Rini quien siempre había admirado la amistad que existía entre Rei y Serena. Lita se encontraba un poco apenada y solo se limito a ver la escena.

Rei, quiero disculparme por mi actitud.

Lita no tienes por que disculparte, al contrario, debo darte las gracias, por que de no haberme presionado de esa manera jamás hubiera sido capaz de decir lo que realmente sentía. Chicas…. se que no lo demuestro muy a menudo pero de verdad ustedes son muy importantes para mi.

Eso quiere decir que ya no me regañaras tanto por que saque malas calificaciones y que serás más amable conmigo!

Tampoco abuses Serena tonta! Eso no tiene nada que ver con el estudio!

Pero Rei! Por que me tratas así!

Todos comenzaron a reir pues todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Mientras tanto el Príncipe Draco avanzaba en sus planes sin que su hermano Nova y las Sailors se dieran cuenta.

Lo felicito mi Señor, tiene en sus manos a La Princesa Serena.

Gracias Habid. – Contesto Draco con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada de triunfo – Quien diría que esa niña fuera la heredera del Legendario Reino de la Luna Plateada y del poderoso Cristal de Plata. Mi objetivo principal es obtener el Poder del Cosmos pero tampoco me vendría mal apoderarme de ese Cristal, además ahora su dueña es mi prisionera dentro de su propio cuerpo, junto con su sueño dormido el cual pronto me encargare de averiguar.

Señor…. Cual será nuestro siguiente paso. Con el alma de la Princesa como prisionera, el Príncipe Nova ya no tiene a quien recurrir para proteger el Poder del Cosmos, si usted así lo ordena, podemos apoderarnos también de la insignia del elegido.

Percil….Percil….no seas impaciente. Antes de que te dieras cuenta la insignia del elegido, La Espada Estelar, acabaría contigo y con tu ambiciosa alma. Además, antes quiero demostrarle a mi hermanito y a esas entrometidas de las Sailor Scouts quien es realmente el Príncipe Draco….el futuro soberano del cosmos.


	10. ACT 9 EL PRELUDIO DE UN ATAQUE

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 9 EL PRELUDIO DE UN ATAQUE

Serena y las demás se encontraban en el templo, después de clases habían decidido ir a descansar un rato antes de asistir a una visita guiada que organizaba la Universidad de Tokio, la misma donde estudiaba Darien, con el fin de que los estudiantes de preparatoria conocieran la escuela.

Todas las chicas se encontraban platicando amenamente, excepto Rei que se encontraba terminando su acostumbrada rutina de sacerdotisa antes de acompañarlas, y Serena que aunque estaba escuchando a sus demás amigas sobre sus planes para la visita de la universidad, se veía un poco cansada y soñolienta, como si sus energías no le alcanzaran para ser la acostumbrada niña atolondrada. Decidió entonces caminar un rato por el templo, llego hasta donde se encontraba Rei tratando de incrementar su sensibilidad a las energías que la rodeaban. Dentro de su concentración, podía sentir como el viento movía los árboles, el vuelo de las aves y también podía identificar a quien pertenecía cada una de las energías que provenía de su grupo de amigas que se encontraban al otro lado del templo.

Espíritus Sagrados…bríndenme su sabiduría….. – Rezaba internamente mientras continuaba identificando las energías que la rodeaba, cuando sonaron unas campanillas que colgaban de la entrada.

Lo siento Rei, no quise molestarte.

Serena….que haces aquí?

Solo veía como entrenabas….en verdad no quería molestar.

No te preocupes…ya termine. Dime Serena, hace cuanto que estas aquí?

Desde hace unos minutos….por que?

Que extraño – Dijo en voz baja y para si misma- Mmmmmm….no por nada. Vamos con las demás.

Decidieron comer algo antes de ir a la visita de la universidad, solo que esta vez Serena prefirió dormir, lo que llamo la atención de las chicas y más aún de Rei, pero decidió no comentar nada, pues podrían pensar que estaba exagerando pro querer protegerla.

Ya en la universidad, Amy, Lita, Rei, Mina y Serena, se veían emocionadas por la visita.

Que emoción! Miren que grande es la universidad!

Es verdad Lita! Y sabes lo que eso significa?

Que Mina que?!

Que seguramente debe haber muchos chicos guapos!

Es verdad!….miren….ese chico se parece al muchacho que me rompió el corazón….

Ay Lita tu no cambias. – Dijo Rei, causando las risas de las demás.

Mira Serena, ahí esta Darien.

Es cierto! Pero quien es ella….por que le sonríe tanto a mi Darien?!

Darien se encontraba hablando a lo lejos con una de sus compañeras de la especialidad y que había estado en el mismo hospital que él, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Darien y no perdía la oportunidad de insinuar su interés por el apuesto joven, incluso durante la estancia en el Hospital de Tokio. Hiromi era una de esas chicas que no se rinde tan fácilmente, por eso la insistencia por obtener el amor de su compañero. Darien, por su parte, hablaba con ella de manera distante, él ya le había dejado en claro que tenía una relación y que amaba a su novia. Cosa que a ella no pareció importarle pues en el fondo creía que solo era una mentira de Darien para alejarse. Serena se acerco a ellos mientras la otra chica tomaba por el brazo a Darien.

Hola Darien!

Serena hola! – El semblante de Darien cambio inmediatamente de su típico rostro serio, a un rostro sonriente y una mirada que reflejaba amor por la persona que ahora tenia frente a él. Lo que noto inmediatamente Hiromi. – que bueno que pudieron venir. Donde están las demás?

Se quedaron por allá, el recorrido ya va empezar.

Hola soy Hiromi. – Interrumpió la chica impulsada por la curiosidad más que por la cortesía de presentarse.

Es verdad, discúlpenme. Serena ella es Hiromi, una compañera de la universidad, Hiromi ella es Serena mi novia. – Diciendo esto, él se zafó del brazo de su compañera y tomo la mano de su novia.

Hola mucho gusto. – Dijo Serena haciendo una cortés reverencia japonesa tomada de la mano de Darien.

Al instante se acerco un compañero de los dos universitarios y dijo a Darien que debían presentarse con uno de sus maestros. Darien se despidió de Serena, diciendo que se verían más tarde, tan sonriente como cuando la escucho llegar y con un inesperado beso en los labios de ella que la hizo sonrojarse, pues no era común de él hacer eso. También se despidió de Hiromi sin dirigirle la mirada

Serena… - Dijo Hiromi cambiando el tono de voz – Te felicito. Debes de hacer muy fleiz a Darien.

Eh….por que lo dices?

Yo siempre he estado enamorada de Darien – dijo sin titubeos – Te acabo de conocer….y no soy alguien que se rinde tan fácilmente pero…. conozco a Darien desde hace mucho tiempo y me doy cuenta que eres la única persona capaz de hacerlo sonreir con solo escuchar tu voz….Pero si él deja de sonreir, yo estaré ahí.

Serena entendió que era la forma de Hiromi de hacerle un cumplido, y ambas se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Las demás compañeras de Serena habían empezado el recorrido así que comenzó a buscarlas, caminaba entre los edificios cuando empezó a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, como si algo estuviera tratando de de salir de dentro de ella, el dolor fue tan intenso que casi la hizo desvanecer y perder el sentido, pero a pesar de ello se mantuvo débilmente de pié apoyada sobre la pared de uno de los salones. Un profesor que se encontraba ahí la ayudo a entrar para que descansara en una de las bancas mientras el dolor iba desapareciendo.

Señorita se encuentra mejor?

Si gracias. – Dijo Serena cuando el dolor se había ido ya por completo al profesor de aspecto viejo y pelo desaliñado.

Que bien, se veía muy mal jovencita. Bueno de todas formar iré por un vaso de agua, espere aquí.

Mientras el profesor salía del salón, Serena empezó a recorrer la estancia que contaba con diversos implementos como telescopios, estrellas y planetas artificiales que colgaban del techo, y una pequeña colección de rocas. En las paredes había gran cantidad de reconocimientos, premios y fotografías a nombre del ahora viejo profesor Daisuke.

Aquí tiene jovencita.

Gracias, me llamo Serena, usted es el profesor Daisuke verdad? Es impresionante cuantos reconocimientos tiene.

Así es, ese de las fotografías soy yo, pero ya no soy el mismo joven exitoso y respetado que antes fui.

Por que dice eso?

Yo soy astrónomo y antes de ser profesor fui un gran investigador con grandes logros, pero poco a poco la gente empezó a reírse sobre mis teorías del universo y me empezaron a tachar de loco.

De verdad? – interrumpió Serena, viendo que la mirada del viejo y amable profesor se entristecía.

Así es. Mi teoría es que este cosmos es regido por una sola fuerza capaz de crear o destruir, según sea las intenciones de quien lo posea. Sin embargo las personas de este planeta prefieren cerrarse a la posibilidad de la existencia de ese poder. También creo que hay planetas en otras galaxias similares a la tierra y que en ellos existen habitantes capaces de…..

De amar, de proteger, de soñar….como usted y como yo. – El profesor Daisuke quedo extrañado de las palabras de Serena, pues esas eran las que iba a pronunciar y por las que la comunidad científica lo había hecho a un lado.

En efecto señorita. Pero eso ahora ya no tiene importancia, a los demás no le importa saber si existen o no, por eso me limito a enseñar lo que ya ha sido probado científicamente en esta universidad que me dio la oportunidad.

Profesor….cual es su sueño?

Mi sueño?! – El profesor quedo pensativo y al fin contesto – Eso ya no importa, mi sueño murió hace mucho tiempo.

No lo creo, tal vez solo este dormido, esperando…. y cuando vuelva a creer en usted mismo, los demás empezaran a creer en usted. Profesor Daisuke yo creo en usted.

Serena salió del salón dejando pensativo al profesor en sus palabras y dirigiéndose en busca de sus amigas, pero decidida a no comentar el episodio de dolor, pues no quería preocuparlas.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Draco….

Señor, ya tenemos a la siguiente victima.

Muy bien Habid. La gran energía que esa victima guarda es lo ultimo que necesito para terminar mi hechizo y apoderarme primero del legendario Cristal de Plata y si mis sospechas son ciertas….del Sagrado Poder del Cosmos.

Enseguida tendrá esa energía en su poder Señor. – Dijo esta vez Percil, retirándose con su compañero para atacar a la victima.

Por otro lado, las chicas ya casi habían terminado el recorrido, todas parecían entusiasmadas con alguna de las opciones de la universidad, cuando se encontraron con Darien, quien las invito a ver un recital musical, que casualmente eran Haruka y Michiru quienes lo realizarían en beneficio de la escuela, mientras, él buscaría a Serena quien aún no se había reunido con las demás y que según la experiencia, seguramente se había extraviado en el campus.

Darien. – Dijo Rei quedando atrás de las chicas.

Dime Rei.

Mmmmm….solo quiero saber si haz notado algo extraño en Serena.

Por que me preguntas eso? Acaso pasa algo malo.

No lo se todavía. No quiero parecer una exagerada, pero he notado que algo sucede en ella.

Bueno, ahora que lo dices, últimamente parece no tener las mismas energías de siempre y todo empezó desde aquel sueño y ese extraño dolor que tuvo en el pecho.

De que sueño hablas?

Bueno la verdad no lo se tampoco y por lo que pude notar, Serena tampoco lo recordó, solo despertó agitada y con ese dolor pero no le dimos importancia. Que haz notado tu Rei?

También la he notado agotada, pero lo que más me preocupa es que en ocasiones me es imposible detectar su presencia, es como si no estuviera realmente ahí, y eso me preocupa mucho.

Lo haz comentado con las demás?

Aún no.

No te preocupes. Buscare a Serena e investigaremos que es lo que pasa.

La tarde ya caía en la ciudad y empezaban a notarse las primeras estrellas en el cielo, Serena en efecto, se había perdido en el extenso campus de la Universidad, llego sin proponérselo al teatro al aire libre de la escuela donde sería el recital, un tanto agotada decidió esperar en ese lugar y después buscar nuevamente a las chicas. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas mirando hacia el cielo, como buscando algo en especial, cuando Haruka y Michiru llegaron al lugar.

Me pondré celoso si sigues buscando en el cielo esa estrella con tanta nostalgia.

Pero que dices….tu también miras el cielo buscando a tu amor platónico todas las noches. – Dijo Michiru a su pareja, haciendo alusión al amor imposible que Haruka sentía por la Princesa de la Luna, pero que no le impedía amar profundamente a la elegante Michiru.

Haruka! Michiru!

Cabeza de bombón….te encuentras bien? Te ves pálida y cansada.

Antes de que Serena contestara, fueron interrumpidas por Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina y también Hotaru, Setsuna y Rini, quienes fueron invitadas por Haruka y Michiru.

Serena! Donde has estado?

Lo siento Lita, pero después de hablar con Darien, me encontré a un profesor muy amable con el que estuve platicando y después las quise buscar pero me perdí.

Yo ya se que quiero estudiar! – Dijo –Mina muy entusiasmada a su fiel amiga de exámenes extraordinarios

Yo también! – Interrumpió Serena – Sere astrónoma!

Astronomaaaa! – Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas por tan decidida respuesta de la atolondrada rubia.

A mi no me sorprende.- - Dijo esta vez Rini – Mi mamá también es muy famosa por que tiene un gran conocimiento del universo.

De verdad?! – Preguntaron nuevamente todas al mismo tiempo.

Pequeña Dama, no deberías hablar mucho de lo que sucede en el futuro. Recuerda que La Neo Reina quiere que las cosas sigan un curso normal y no alterar más los sucesos.

Es cierto Setsuna, discúlpame.

Bueno Rini, de todos modos no te preocupes, a mi todavía me quedan dudas.

Todas rieron por el comentario de Amy. Haruka y Michiru se olvidaron de su preocupación por la Princesa. La hora de la presentación se acercaba y el teatro se iba llenando poco a poco, todos los alumnos, profesores e invitados especiales estaban en el recinto, esperando por el famoso recital musical de Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh.

El recital había comenzado. Darien ya se encontraba a lado de Serena, ahora más pendiente de ella por la plática con Rei, pero pensaba que ese momento no era oportuno para alertar a los demás sobre lo que podría estar sucediendo.

Las piezas musicales que Haruka y Michiru interpretaban, tenían complacidos a todos los presentes, las notas sonaban tan perfectas y la noche parecía también complacida que se podía ver una noche clara. De pronto…

CONTINUARA…..


	11. ACT 10 SACRIFICIO

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

(Hola! Chicos y chicas gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia, y a los que comentan también gracias, me agrada mucho que opinen…. y pues sigamos divirtiéndonos :D )

ACT. 10 SACRIFICIO

El recital había comenzado. Darien ya se encontraba a lado de Serena, ahora más pendiente de ella por la plática con Rei, pero pensaba que ese momento no era oportuno para alertar a los demás sobre lo que podría estar sucediendo.

Las piezas musicales que Haruka y Michiru interpretaban, tenían complacidos a todos los presentes, las notas sonaban tan perfectas y la noche parecía también complacida que se podía ver una noche clara.

De pronto….la luz se fue por unos segundos, y cuando estuvo de vuelta, en el escenario estaban parados dos guerreros guardianes, con semblante sombrío y malvado. Al instante lanzaron un ataque hacia las gradas que apenas fue detenido por la súbita aparición de Aldevar y que dio la oportunidad al público de huir del lugar. Sin embargo Habid lo ataco de manera traicionera por la espalda, haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia el piso por el ataque, mientras tanto, Percil impidió el paso al Profesor Daisuke, quien era la victima de esta ocasión. Las chicas hicieron posición de transformación pero fueron atacadas por Habid y perdieron la oportunidad de transformarse.

Alto Percil! Deja a ese hombre!

Con mucho gusto lo haré….después de quitarle su energía!

El profesor fue atacado y despojado de la energía de su sueño, mientras esto pasaba, todas hicieron su transformación de Sailors, que esta vez no fue interrumpida, excepto Serena que no pudo hacerlo al primer intento.

Serena que pasa!

No lo se Darien!

Serena estaba desconcertada, pero era más su preocupación por el Profesor, pues conocía su sueño y este le estaba siendo arrebatado, así que hizo un segundo intento que esta vez dio resultado. Ya transformada….

Alto! No te atrevas a llevarte el sueño del Profesor Daisu…. Aaahh! – Eternal Sailor Moon callo de rodillas con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Sailor Moon! - Gritaron las demás Sailors.

Serena! – Grito Toxido Mask acudiendo hasta donde se encontraba La Princesa.

Estoy….bien – Dijo ella con dificultad mientras se ponía de pié nuevamente.

Que pasa Princesa – se escucho sarcásticamente de la voz del Príncipe Draco, quien aparecía en la escena – se encuentra usted bien?

Draco! Por que eres tan cruel con las personas.

No se preocupe Princesa, cuando yo controle el cosmos entero, tendré compasión de sus almas.

Basta Draco! – Interrumpió esta vez el Príncipe Nova, quien acudía a tratar de detenerlo. – Por favor, no hagas esto hermano, no quiero pelear contra ti.

Jajaja! Pero que tonto eres hermano. No es necesario que peleemos. Tengo en mi poder lo que tanto hemos estado buscando.

Que has dicho?

Pero antes….dejame jugar un rato con la Princesa. – Voltio hacia Sailor Moon quien al parecer se había recuperado por completo – Cual es su sueño Princesa? Acaso es proteger a los que ama?

Dicho esto, Draco hizo aparecer ante la mirada de Sailor Moon a sus padres y su hermano, inconscientes y atados de pies y manos. Al cabo de unos instantes ellos tres empezaron a recuperar poco a poco la conciencia.

Que paso? – Preguntaba aún afectada Mamá Ikuko

Pero que sucede? Sammy te encuentras bien?! – Dijo Papá Kenji

Papá….mamá….

No! Dejalos Draco, no les hagas daño! – Decia Sailor Moon con lagrimas y suplicando por el bienestar de su familia – Mamá…papá! Sammy!

Sailor Moon! Por favor ayúdanos….por favor! – Sammy suplicaba por la ayuda de su heroína, acrecentando el dolor y culpabilidad que Serena sentía por verlos involucrados en la lucha.

Hermano por favor no hagas esto, juramos proteger el Poder Sagrado y a su dueño, en que momento te sucedió esto?!

No te equivoques Nova, mi fidelidad al Poder Sagrado del Cosmos no ha cambiado, pues es el poder que me llevara a gobernar todo lo existente. Pero mientras tanto quiero ver a la Princesa arrodillada ante mí.

Que quieres de mi – Pregunto angustiada Sailor Moon – Te daré lo que me pidas!

No tienes nada que ofrecerme Princesa, ya tengo en mi poder lo que necesito de ti.

Diciendo esto, Draco hizo el acostumbrado hechizo para extraer la energía de los sueños de de los padres y el hermano de Serena; en realidad no necesitaba la energía pues era suficiente con la que había obtenido del profesor; la energía de los tres desafortunados fueron recolectados en una esfera de cristal y sus almas empezaron a tornarse obscuras, solo que esta vez estaban destinadas a morir, ya que no era la intención de Draco el convertirlos en Demoners, si no causar el más profundo dolor a La Princesa.

Mamá Ikuko, papá Kenji y Sammy, comenzaron a quejarse desgarradoramente, los demás observaban horrorizados la escena, hasta que Sailor Moon salió por un momento de su inmovilidad causada por la escena de sufrimiento de sus padres.

Por el poder….del cristal….de la Luna Plateada!

Los rayos dorados salieron del Cetro Lunar para purificar nuevamente las almas a punto de morir, esta vez, Sailor Moon tenía que purificar tres almas a la vez, lo que hacía una difícil tarea para ella.

Sailor Moon! – Gritaron las demás Sailor.

No permitiré que mueran!

Centella! – Gritaba Draco a manera de ataque contra Sailor Moon, aprovechando que se encontraba sin defensa al concentrar todo su poder en la purificación.

Escudo protector!

Sailor Saturn cuidado!

La llamada Sailor de la destrucción estaba a punto de ser vencida, cuando el Príncipe Nova ataco al Príncipe Draco para impedir que su centella llegara hasta Sailor Moon e interrumpiera la purificación.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la purificación estaba dando resultado, cuando Sailor Moon hubo acabado su tarea, las almas ya purificadas regresaron a sus dueños, más no sus energías que había sido aprisionada en la esfera de cristal, poco a poco tendrían que recuperarlas por si mismos. Los tres cuerpos cayeron al suelo inconscientes pero con vida. Sailor Moon estaba agotada pero se mantenía de pié.

Vaya Princesa….como lo imagine, su poder es muy superior al que todos pueden imaginar.

Draco eres un Príncipe malvado, como te atreves a...Aaaah! – Sailor Moon volvió a caer al suelo sobre una de sus rodillas con un fuerte dolor, soltó su Cetro Lunar y llevo las manos a su pecho apretándolo tan fuerte como el dolor que sentía.

Mamá! – Gritaba Sailor Chibi Moon preocupada y asustada.

Serena….resiste por favor….

Darien….algo esta pasando dentro de mi….

Draco! Que le haz hecho a la Princesa?!

Jajaja….Nova, yo solo quiero el Legendario Cristal de Plata….y su sueño! Acaso no te das cuenta de sus sentimientos….de su poder….de sus deseos de proteger a los demás? Todo encaja perfectamente con nuestra búsqueda hermano….

Jamás te entregare….el Cristal de Plata – interrumpió Sailor Moon, mientras se ponía en pié con la ayuda de Toxido Mask – El Cristal de Plata jamás será utilizado para dañar a la gente.

Veo que su majestad no ha….entendido!

Dicho esto, Draco lanzo un fuerte ataque contra Toxido Mask y Sailor Moon que los lanzo a gran distancia. Darien cayo a lado de las demás Sailor que nada pudieron hacer, Serena cayo hacia el otro lado, aturdida por el golpe del malvado príncipe que se acercaba amenazantemente hacia ella desenvainando su espada.

Al ver las intenciones de Draco, Uranus y Neptiun prepararon sus ataques mientras que Venus, Jupiter y Mars corrían hacia él para tratar de detenerlo, sin embargo todas fueron inmovilizadas por un conjuro de Habid. Las Sailor, Toxido Mask, Nova y Aldevar quedaron totalmente fuera de la posibilidad de ayudar a Sailor Moon.

Draco levantó su espada y lanzo el ataque contra la Princesa, se escucho un golpe acompañado de un pequeño destello. Sailor Moon había interpuesto su Cetro Lunar contra la espada de Draco. Se podía ver a ella aún en el piso y a él frente a ella tratando de vencerla en un juego de fuerza que Draco iba ganando.

La media luna creciente de la Princesa resplandeció y junto con ella el Cetro, lanzando una fuerte energía que hizo retroceder a Draco inmediatamente. Sailor Moon se puso en pié y el Príncipe se preparo para volver atacarla, pero esta vez, Serena desplego sus alas y llevo sus manos al frente.

Rayo de luz de la Luna….Plateada!

Una gran energía fue despedida hacia Draco, y como si fuera un remolino de viento, lo lanzo fuertemente causándole algunas heridas que inmediatamente incrementaron el coraje de este, envolviéndolo en un episodio de violencia hacía Sailor Moon.

Insolente! Como te atreves?!

Hermano no!

Centellas! Ataquen!

Una gran cantidad de pequeñas centellas comenzaron a atacar por todos lados y por todo el cuerpo a Sailor Moon, quien sentía como cada una de ellas rasgaba su piel, dejando heridas sangrantes que la hacían gritar de dolor frente a los ojos de sus guardianas y del hombre que la amaba, que a su vez sufrían intensamente tratando de romper el hechizo que los tenia inmóviles pero que no lograban deshacer.

Sailor Moon, aún débilmente de pié, vio con angustian como Draco en un rápido y feroz movimiento, levanto nuevamente su espada, lanzando la afilada hoja del arma hacía ella, con toda la intención de dar el golpe final. Sailor Moon reacciono por instinto más que por astucia y giro su cuerpo hacia un costado, dando la espalda al arma del Príncipe quien no detuvo el viaje de la espada.

Sailor Moon soltó un grito fuertemente desgarrador, el intenso dolor lo pudieron notar todos los presentes. Las alas de Eternal Sailor Moon habían sido arrancadas por la filosa espada del Segundo Príncipe de Pendraron. Sailor Moon se encontraba ahora de rodillas en un rito de dolor, con sus ropas cubiertas por la sangre que la herida en su espalda provocaba.

Jajajaja! Pero que sucede! La poderosa Princesa Serena se encuentra a hora a mis pies.

Serena!...Maldito! Acabaré contigo!

Vamos Endimion, no gastes tus fuerzas en vano, esto aún no ha terminado…Percil!

Pero que…?! –

Darien ahogo sus palabras al ver que el ataque continuaba, sin tener en cuanta la ya lastimada condición de Sailor Moon.

Percil, quien aún sostenía la energía robada, hizo aparecer en su otra mano una pequeña esfera de cristal que contenía el hechizo oscuro que el Príncipe Draco había estado preparando especialmente para terminar de apoderarse del alma de Serena y manejarla según su conveniencia, y al que solo le falta la energía que habían extraído del profesor.

Sailor Moon, aún se encontraba sumergida en el dolor y poco podía hacer por darse cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.

Percil, quien estaba a espaldas de Serena, unió la pequeña esfera del hechizo con la que contenía la energía, se hicieron una sola esfera oscura como del tamaño de una bola de billar y como si en ella estuviera atrapada una especie de humo negro.

La tomo con ambas manos llevándolas al frente de él. La esfera se elevo sobre sus manos unos cuantos centímetros, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y al cabo de unos instantes, abrió sus ojos y lanzando un grito, la esfera salió disparada con gran fuerza.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la trayectoria de la esfera.

Serena!

Trataron en un solo grito de advertir a su Princesa del inminente ataque.

La esfera golpeo en su espalda, justo en medio de donde sus alas de Eternal solían estar. Simultáneamente, una esfera de luz blanca salió despedida por su pecho, era la misma en que en sus sueños, ella había sido encerrada. La Princesa Serena que se encontraba hasta ese instante de rodillas, cayó de frente y a los pies de su enemigo. Su rostro dibujo una expresión de dolor que se ahogo junto con el brillo que solían despedir sus ojos azules, quedando en lugar de eso brillo, una mirada perdida, hundida en un opaco azul profundo de una persona sin alma.

El Príncipe Draco, ahora sostenía en sus manos la esfera con el alma de la Princesa.

Jajaja! Al fín tengo en mi manos lo que me llevara a gobernar este cosmos!

Pero que estas diciendo Draco!

Nova….estas frente al Sagrado Sueño del Cosmos. Hice prisionera a la Princesa dentro de su propio cuerpo y ahora tengo en mis manos su alma!

Draco levanto la esfera, la cual comenzó a flotar por si sola, comenzando a despedir un brillo intenso. Frente a esta, comenzó a formarse una especie de hilo de polvo dorado. Al cabo de unos instantes, ese hilo se empezaba a transformar en una espada con la empuñadura de oro y con una hoja de color plateada, como el color de las estrellas. La empuñadura tenía grabada las imágenes de estrellas y planetas y en la parte en que se unía con la hoja plateada se podía ver una estrella de ocho picos que coronaba una media luna.

La energía que despedía tanto la esfera como la espada, era tan fuerte que el conjuro que mantenía inmóviles a los aliados se La Princesa se deshizo. Ahora lo que los mantenía sin poder moverse era la escena que tenían frente a ellos, a Eternal Sailor Moon al borde de la muerte y al Poder más grande que pudiera existir.

Es verdad! Esa es La Espada Estelar….es la insignia del legítimo dueño! – Dijo el Príncipe Nova

Sailor Moon….es la dueña de ese poder…. – dijo esta vez Sailor Mars.

Así es, pero mientras yo tenga en mi poder el alma de la Princesa….ese poder me pertenece…..jajajaja! Yo soy el soberano del cosmos y todos caerán a mis pies!

Eso jamás….No permitiré…..que la maldad se apodere de este cosmos….

Pero como es posible?! Acaso eres tan poderosa que aún puedes estar peleando por tu sueño, cuando tengo tu alma en mi poder?!

Sailor Moon podía sentir como su cuerpo iba perdiendo vitalidad a cada instante; algo que ni siquiera ella entendía, la mantenía con un hilo de vida, que no dejaría de aprovechar para proteger a los que amaba. Tal vez era el ver a sus padres inconscientes, recordar a su hermano pedir por su ayuda, el ver a sus queridas amigas, o el rostro de su amado Darien y el de su futura hija.

Concentro la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se levanto, mientras sus piernas se tambaleaban como si en cualquier instante se fueran a vencer. Cerró sus ojos, y de su broche transformador salió el Cristal de Plata y se mantuvo como un imán pegado al pecho de Serena. Ella, con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomo posición para atacar…..con ese primer ataque que utilizaba cuando aún nadie se imaginaba que ella era la Princesa, cuando aún luchaba con la ayuda de un desconocido de smoking y una rosa en la solapa.

Tiara Lunar….

La Tiara Lunar que había sido reemplazada por la dorada luna creciente en su frente, volvió a aparecer sobre su mano en posición de ataque.

Pero que valiente eres! – dijo Draco con un tono de compasión burlona.

Accion!

La Tiara salió lanzada hacia el Príncipe Draco, el cual se mantuvo inmóvil y de brazos cruzados observando como se acercaba el ataque. La tiara paso por un lado del rostro de Draco, siguiendo de largo su camino.

Creo que fallo Princesa. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Jamás gobernaras este cosmos Draco.

El efecto búmeran de la Tiara Lunar la hizo regresar en dirección hacia Draco, aunque en realidad él no era el objetivo.

Draco, quien estaba parado frente a la Espada Estelar y a la esfera que mantenía cautiva el alma de Serena, voltio a tiempo para evitar el golpe. La Tiara Lunar paso nuevamente cerca del rostro evasivo del malvado Príncipe.

Entonces, se escucho como se quebraba un cristal en mil pedazos.

Serena aún estaba de pié, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente….y al final, su cuerpo cayo sin ningún aliento de vida.

La Tiara Lunar había destruido la esfera de cristal que contenía el alma de La Princesa.

La Espada Estelar, desapareció súbitamente, dejando a Draco con las manos vacías, pues ahora que el Sagrado Sueño había sido destruido junto con el alma de Serena, la insignia se había ido.

Noooo! – gritaba Draco al verse vencido en el ultimo instante.

Serenaaaa! Serenaaaaa! – Gritaban ahora las Sailor y Toxido Mask al ver su cuerpo inerte, sin señales de vida.

El elegido….será capaz de levantar su espada….incluso contra él mismo…. – Decia Aldevar a su Príncipe.

El elegido….a muerto…..


	12. ACT 11 LA BATALLA CONTINUA

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 11 LA BATALLA CONTINUA

La Princesa Serena….había muerto.

Su alma fue sacrificada por ella misma para evitar que la oscuridad se apoderara del cosmos entero.

El Príncipe Draco, junto con sus dos guerreros se retiraron del lugar hacía su castillo. Había sido vencido en el último instante.

Las Sailor Scouts y el Príncipe Nova, así como su guardián, observaban como el cuerpo de Eternal Sailor Moon empezaba a desvanecerse en los brazos de Toxido Mask….Endimion….su eterno enamorado.

Su cuerpo comenzo hacerse translucido, hasta desaparecer por completo y dejando a Darien observando solo sus manos vacias.

Serenaaaa! – La llamaba Toxido Mask.

La escena del lugar era totalmente triste, las Sailors lloraban por su Princesa y amiga, algunas reprochándose el no haber podido ayudarla y otras dominadas por su temperamento como Uranus y Jupiter, juraban además acabar con Draco.

De pronto Sailor Chibi Moon comenzó a ver como su cuerpo también empezaba a volverse translucido.

Darien…

Rini! No! Por favor no me dejes tú también.

No te preocupes Darien, todo va a estar bien, estoy segura que mi mamá hizo lo correcto….ahora tengo que ir con ella.

Rini! – Gritaban ahora las demás Sailors.

No se den por vencidos….yo se que ustedes pueden….mi mamá confía en ustedes!

La figura de Rini, se desvanecía lentamente, sin embargo su semblante no presentaba sufrimiento, su aspecto era tranquilo y sin dolor, incluso regalando una pequeña sonrisa a todos, hasta que desapareció por completo.

Habían ya pasado una semana en la ciudad de Tokio, todo parecía en calma, sobre la ciudad resplandecía un sol radiante, el viento silbaba entre los arboles y los estudiantes acudían a sus colegios, excepto Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina, quienes no habían asistido a clases desde lo sucedido y tampoco habían tenido contacto entre ellas y menos aún con Haruka y Michiru o Hotaru y Setsuna.

La vida de los padres de Serena y su hermano Sammy transcurría de manera normal gracias a uno de los conjuros de magia que el Príncipe Nova había practicado sobre ellos para bloquear los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido.

Por otro lado, el rostro de Serena no dejaba de aparecer en los pensamientos de Darien quien no había dejado su apartamento desde aquella noche. Su rostro se veía cansado y su mirada perdida en la fotografía de ella que siempre lo acompañaba en sus sueños desde el buro junto a su cama y que ahora sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Haruka se mantenía activa en las carreras de autos, sin embargo no era la misma chica ganadora, los sentimientos que la invadían se podían ver en la desconcentración que ahora la caracterizaba en sus competencias.

Michiru había dado dos conciertos en esos días, los asistentes a su recital de violín se sentían invadidos por una gran nostalgia que sus notas musicales transmitían, pues las notas parecían querer llegar a tocar la luna.

Setsuna, quien era la más reservada de todas las Sailor Scouts, mantenía su semblante serio pero intentando hacer sentir mejor a la pequeña Hotaru, quien había perdido a su mejor amiga….Rini. Setsuna, sentía que le había fallado no solo a la Princesa Serena, si no también a la futura Neo Reina Serena y a la pequeña Rini quien era una persona muy importante para ella, y a la Reina Serenity del Milenio de Plata, pues por ser la guardiana de la llave del tiempo había podido seguir en contacto con ella en ciertos momentos.

Mientras tanto, el Príncipe Nova, veía como la Espada Estelar había regresado al lugar a donde siempre había descansado, ahora sin ningún brillo y sin señal de poder alguno.

Señor….que pasara ahora?

Aldevar….nuestra búsqueda empezara de nuevo, tal vez en un milenio o dos vuelva aparecer alguien capaz de despertar la insignia.

De verdad lo cree Príncipe?...

En el castillo del Príncipe Draco, las cosas eran diferentes. A pesar de haber sido derrotado en el ultimo instante por Eternal Sailor Moon, su pesar no era el de haber perdido la oportunidad de gobernar sobre todo ser viviente, si no que ahora sentía algo que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado….admiración y más aún….amor. Sin embargo, quien había hecho despertar esos sentimientos había muerto frente a sus ojos y por causa de él. Sus dos súbditos más importantes se limitaban a observar como su amo se encontraba con un semblante tranquilo, y esperando recibir sus órdenes.

El día terminaba y la luna empezaba a asomarse. Darien y todas las chicas, al fin decidieron salir de sus encierros, y coincidentemente todos se dirigieron al lugar donde había perecido Serena. Incluso los dos gatos guardianes que habían estado vagando, estaban ahí.

El primero en llegar fue Darien, quien llevaba una rosa roja en la mano. De entre la demás gente que se encontraba caminando por el lugar, empezaron a aparecer las chicas, una a una se iban acercando hasta llegar a donde Darien se encontraba, todas estaban ahí pero ninguna de ellas lograba decir alguna palabra, la nostalgia las invadía y solo se miraban entre ellas. Y así pasaron momentos….

Pero que egoísta eres cabeza de bombón….por que no nos dejaste ayudarte.

No tenia por que haberlo hecho….fue su decisión morir. – Dijo Michiru de manera que reprochaba la manera de actuar de la Princesa.

No hables de esa forma! Ella solo hizo lo que pensó que era correcto! – La reprendió Setsuna con voz de mando.

Nosotras nada podíamos hacer, el poder al que nos enfrentábamos era superior a nostras.

Amy tiene razón – respondió Lita – Serena era la única persona capaz de detener los malvados planes de Draco.

Es suficientes. Debemos de respetar la decisión que ella tomó. – Interrumpió Darien.

Todas guardaron silencio ante la petición del Príncipe de la Tierra, quien se veía profundamente afectado y tratando de sobreponerse a la doble perdida que sufrió.

A los lejos, unos gritos de auxilio se oyeron, al tiempo que destellos se alcanzaban a ver desde donde las chicas y Darien estaban. Todos ellos corrieron hasta llegar al lugar a donde la gente estaba siendo atacada por varios Demoners que eran comandados por los guerreros Habid y Percil, quienes recolectaban en una gran esfera la energía que los Demoners iban robando a las personas. Esta vez, no se detenían a torturar a las victimas, parecía que solo les importaba recolectar la mayor cantidad de energía posible.

No puede ser! – Dijo Rei – El sacrificio de Serena no sirvió de nada, Draco continua con sus planes!

Que podemos hacer, nuestros poderes no son suficientes….seremos derrotadas!

No importa lo que pase después….tenemos que luchar como lo hizo Serena hasta el final!

Mina tiene razón – dijo Rei – Transformemonos!

Cuidado! – Advirtió Michiru.

Los Demoners atacaban a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino y de quien pudieran obtener energía, incluyendo a las Scouts, que apenas y pudieron librarse del ataque para después transformarse junto con Toxido Mask.

Vaya vaya! Pero a quienes tenemos aquí? – Dijo Habid en tono sarcástico.

Pero que no temen que puedan acabar como Princesa….muertos! Jajaja!

Percil! No te atrevas a hablar de ella maldito!

Dicho esto Toxido Mask se lanzo en contra de Percil con gran coraje pero sin una oportunidad de herirle, Darien era segado por las palabras que el guerrero había dicho. Sus ataques eran esquivados con facilidad, y en un solo movimiento Percil logro asestar un golpe a Toxido Mask que lo mando al suelo dejándole mal herido.

Al instante Aldevar apareció en el lugar acompañado de otros guerreros guardianes, quienes acudían para tratar de averiguar y detener las nuevas intenciones de quienes antes eran sus compañeros en la misión de resguardar el Poder Sagrado del Cosmos.

Habid! Percil! Que es lo que traman esta vez?

Jajaja! Aldevar acaso piensas detenernos con esos insignificantes guerreros?

Habid devuelvan la energía que han robado ahora! – Aldevar y sus guerreros tomaron posición de ataque para intentar recuperar la gran esfera de energía.

Demoners….ataquen!

Los Demoners atacaron con gran fuerza a los guerreros quienes apenas y podían reprimir el ataque, Toxido Mask poco podía hacer después del ataque que recibió, las Sailor Scouts también peleaban en contra de los Demoners, pero parecían que sus ataques eran en vano, pues estos eran absorbidos por los demonios y devueltos contra ellas.

Vamos ríndanse de una vez y entreguen su energía!

Eso jamás malvado! – Dijo Sailor Jupiter.

El Sagrado Sueño ya no existe, que pretenden ahora?!

Aldevar, la insignia del elegido…La Espada Estelar será del Príncipe Draco y ni tú ni tú Príncipe podrán hacer nada….jajaja! Vamos Habid, entreguemos la energía a nuestro Señor.

Demoners acaben con ellos!

Habiendo dicho esto Percil se retiro del lugar con Habid dejando a los Demoners para que acabaran definitivamente con las Sailors, Toxido Mask y con Aldevar y los guerreros que lo acompañaban.

Las Sailor comenzaron a unir sus ataques para poder pelear contra los demonios.

Fulgor del agua de Mercurio! / Maremoto de Neptuno!

Grito mortal! / Centellas relampagueantes de Jupiter…resuenen!

Cadena de amor de Venus! / Fuego Sagrado de Marte….enciéndete!

Lo están logrando! – Dijo Toxido Mask alentando a sus compañeras de batalla.

Sailor Scouts! No se confíen, estos demonios aún no han demostrado todo su poder!

Los Demoners se estaban viendo superados, hasta que lanzaron varios ataques al mismo tiempo logrando que sus oponentes salieran lastimados.

Aaaaah! – Gritaron las Sailors al mismo tiempo debido a los ataques que recibieron.

Guerreros protejamos a las Sailor!

Si señor!

Los guerreros comenzaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a los Demoners para contrarrestar los ataques. Sin embargo ahora fueron los Demoners quienes unieron fuerzas.

Las Sailor, Toxido Mask , Aldevar y sus guerreros fueron rodeados por los demonios, quienes concentraron energía y atacaron al mismo tiempo. El ataque no puedo ser detenido, todos habían quedado mal heridos y a merced de los Demoners. De repente, apareció una pequeña luz que en un instante emitió un gran brillo que dejo aturdido a los Demoners. La luz se volvió ha hacer pequeña y comenzó a formarse una silueta de forma humana.

Pero que rayos….?!

Cuidado Sailor Uranus…. – Dijo Neptiun.

La silueta se iba haciendo mas clara, hasta poderse distinguir a una mujer de vestido largo y blanco, con dos coletas largas.

Serena!

No Endimion….no soy Serena.

Majestad! Es la Reina Serenity! – Aseguro Sailor Plut.

Pero como es posible que la Reina este aquí? – Pregunto Artemis.

No hay tiempo para largas explicaciones mis queridas Scouts, yo había podido seguir en contacto con este mundo gracias a que la Princesa a través de sus recuerdos mantenía con vida mi espíritu, pero ahora que ella ha muerto….no me queda mucho tiempo. Debo entregarles la última pertenencia de mi hija que ha sobrevivido. – De entre sus manos, la Reina Serenity hizo aparecer un cristal.

Es el Legendario Cristal de Plata!

Asi es Sailor Venus. Antes de destruir su propia alma, La Princesa protegió por última vez el Cristal, pues sabía que el terminar con el Sagrado Sueño, no terminaba con el Príncipe Draco, y deberán ser ustedes quienes acaben con él.

Pero eso es imposible…..el Cristal de Plata solo puede ser utilizado por los miembros de la familia real de la Luna Plateada.

Eso es correcto Sailor Mars, sin embargo, aquí se encuentra la ultima esencia de la Princesa y ustedes son parte importante de lo que ella era, así que podrán utilizar este Cristal, pero deben apresurarse por que la esencia que ha quedado en él, no durará mucho tiempo.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptiun, Saturn y Plut, se pusieron de pie frente a la Reina Serenity, quien mostro nuevamente el Cristal, el cual comenzó a brillar y comenzó a fragmentarse en ocho pedazos del mismo tamaño, cada uno comenzó a despedir su propio destello con el color de cada una de las Sailors. El Cristal de Plata termino por dividirse y se incrusto en cada uno de los broches de las Scouts, llevándolas a su forma de Eternal Sailor Scouts.

Puedo….puedo sentir como se incrementa mi energía.

Es verdad Sailor Mercury! Yo también puedo sentirlo! – Respondió Jupiter.

Acaso esta es nuestra transformación definitiva majestad?

Así es Plut….el poder del Cristal del Plata las ha transformado en Eternal, ahora dependerá de ustedes que desarrollen sus poderes. Deberán unir sus fuerzas para poder usar el Cristal.

Pero….como?

Sailor Venus….tu eres la líder de las Sailor Scouts, deberás guiarlas….

Majestad no se vaya!

Confíen…..como mi querida hija confiaba en ustedes….

La Reina Serenity desapareció por completo, dejando a las Sailor además de un nuevo poder, una incertidumbre de cómo podrían ellas utilizar el Cristal de Plata para acabar definitivamente con el Príncipe Draco, lo que deberían de averiguar pronto pues la esencia de la Princesa Serena se desvanecería en poco tiempo y con ello la posibilidad de utilizar el Cristal Plateado.

Los Demoners se habían repuesto del resplandor que los hizo retroceder, estaban nuevamente listos para reanudar los ataques. Las Sailor Scouts con su nueva transformación también tomaban posición de ataque. Sailor Venus fue la primera en usar sus poderes….

Rayo creciente….de Venus!

Venus pudo sentir como de la punta de su dedo corrió una energía poderosa que se torno en el Rayo Creciente, pero esta vez, esa línea dorada resplandeció como nunca antes lo había hecho. El Rayo impacto en el Demoners causando un grave daño.

Las demás Sailor siguieron el ejemplo de Sailor Venus y lanzaron sus ataques sintiendo esa misma fuerza poderosa. Los demonios no podían esquivar los ataques y fueron lastimados seriamente, sin embargo no acababan con ellos del todo.

Chicas los Demoners se están debilitando!

Es cierto Plut! Sigamos atacando! – Dijo Uranus

Las Sailor continuaron sus ataques, menos Sailor Venus quien observaba como por más lastimados que quedaran los Demoners, volvían para dar batalla.

Son muy fuertes! No podemos terminar definitivamente con ellos! – Advirtió Saturn.

Recuerden lo que dijo la Reina Serenity!

Venus tiene razón – respondió Mars – Si atacamos por separado no acabaremos con ellos nunca….debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para poder utilizar toda la energía del Cristal de Plata!

Cuando comprendieron lo que Reina les había dicho, de una manera natural, supieron lo que deberían hacer. No sin antes de que Sailor Venus dijera una plegaria a la luna.

Serena….bríndanos tu poder para proteger a este planeta al que tanto amaste y a todos aquellos por quienes diste tu vida.

Todas formaron una media luna en torno a los Demoners. Las piedras de sus tiaras comenzaron a brillar y las palabras correctas llegaron a sus labios.

" Por el poder de los planetas guardianes….en nombre de la Princesa Serena….Cristal de Plata….purifica! "

Un gran resplandor como el que solía emitir el Cetro Lunar salió contra los Demoners, quienes fueron purificados y convertidos en personas normales una vez más. Las Sailor Scouts habían acabado con la amenaza gracias al poder póstumo de la Princesa de la Luna.

Chicas lo lograron! – Dijo esta vez la fiel gata guardiana.

Han acabado con el enemigo! – Dijo por segundo Artemis.

Todas las Sailor Scouts se encontraban exhaustas, algunas sosteniéndose entre ellas y otras más descansando en el suelo casi sin energías.

Estoy muy cansada. – Dijo Mercury.

Pero como es posible que Serena pudiera usar el Cristal tan tranquilamente. – Pregunto Júpiter.

Ella era muy fuerte – respondió Sailor Mars – Por eso era capaz de soportarlo todo.

Ahora que han logrado purificar estas almas, debo regresar al castillo a poner al tanto de lo ocurrido al Príncipe Nova. Seguramente tienen planeado atacar el castillo. – Dijo Aldevar retirándose inmediatamente del lugar junto con los demás guerreros que lo acompañaban.

Las felicito chicas….Sailor Moon estaría muy contenta de ver como han peleado por proteger este planeta.

Dijo por ultimo Toxido Mask en un tono de tristeza disfrazado de satisfacción por haber ganado la batalla. Sin decir más, dio la media vuelta y se retiro con la mirada triste y con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, pues sentía que había perdido a la mujer que amaba sin ningún propósito, pues el enemigo continuaba con sus planes. La única diferencia es que ella ya no pelearía a su lado nunca más.


	13. ACT 12 VIDA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 12 VIDA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE

Así que mi hermano Draco esta reuniendo energía nuevamente.

Así es Señor…. Sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa….

Que pasa Aldevar?

Percil y Habid parecían estar recolectando la energía de manera apresurada, a pesar de que en estos momentos la Espada Estelar no muestra señal alguna.

Tal vez eso no lo saben. – Interrumpió uno de los guerreros que habían acompañado a Aldevar en el ultimo enfrentamiento.

Eso es imposible, la magia oscura que usa Draco le permite estar enterado de las cosas que pasan.

Es verdad lo que dice nuestro Príncipe….hay que recordar que él fue el primero en confirmar que la Princesa de la Luna era quien poseía el Sagrado Sueño, así que debe tener conocimiento del estado que guarda la insignia.

Eso es correcto Aldevar….Me preocupa que este tramando algo que tenga que ver con las fuerzas oscuras y no precisamente para apoderarse de la insignia, mientras no tengamos claro que es lo que pretende, debemos estar preparados para cualquier ataque al castillo.

Entendido Señor.

Las chicas, Luna y Artemis decidieron reunirse para hablar sobre lo sucedido con la Reina Serenity, pues no sabían con certeza por donde empezar para poder acabar definitivamente con el Príncipe Draco.

Pero….como podremos encontrar a Draco?

Lita tiene razón, en realidad no sabemos como comenzar nuestra misión, además no tenemos mucho tiempo…..- la mirada de Rei cambio de manera nostálgica – la esencia de Serena que a quedado en el Cristal desaparecerá pronto.

Bueno, para empezar debemos estar atentas a cualquier actividad extraña que ocurra en la ciudad, mientras tanto yo y Artemis usaremos la computadora del Crown para hacer nuestra propia investigación….

Luna tiene razón – interrumpió Artemis – intentaremos descubrir la guarida de Draco….como lo hicimos con el Negaverso….

Rei…

Dime Setsuna

Tus poderes nos ayudarían mucho rastreando algún tipo de energía maligna que no podamos identificar tan fácilmente.

Claro….de hecho después de regresar al templo, realice mi ritual con el fuego sagrado y pude sentir como si los espíritus estuvieran….no se como decirlo….inquietos….como si algo o alguien los estuviera perturbando….

Eso puede ser una señal Rei, creo que debes seguir investigando.

Asi lo haré Mina.

Miren que luna tan grande! – dijo Hotaru con la inocencia de niña que pocas veces dejaba ver.

Es verdad Hotaru – dijo Setsuna con una pequeña sonrisa.

De hecho – intervino Amy haciendo gala de sus conocimientos – mañana es la noche donde la Luna y el Sol se alinean con la Tierra, se dice que este evento libera una gran energía, además, este fenómeno pocas veces se pueden observar, pues tienen que pasar varios años para que se repita. Y es por eso que la Luna se ve más resplandeciente de lo normal.

Cabeza de bombón quería ser astrónoma, seguramente le hubiera encantado ver ese fenómeno.

Todas quedaron viendo la resplandeciente y gran Luna, como buscando en ella a su gran amiga Serena, pero sin poder hacerlo.

Creo que nos estamos olvidando del Príncipe. – Dijo Setsuna – Debemos ponerlo al tanto de lo que Rei nos ha dicho, además también necesitamos de su ayuda para estar alertas.

Hoy fui a la universidad para pedir algunos informes y ahí vi a Darien, trate de hablar con él sobre lo sucedido pero me dijo que no le interesaba lo que pasara.

Que haz dicho Amy?!….Darien en verdad te dijo eso?! Pero que cobarde! Como puede ser tan indiferente a lo que pase con la gente de este planeta por el que Serena se sacrifico….cobarde…cobarde!

Tranquilízate Rei – dijo Michiru – Debemos de tratar de entender a Darien, esta aún muy triste por lo sucedido con Serena, además el ver que Draco continua haciendo daño le hace sentir su sacrificio fue en vano y él seguramente se siente impotente al no poder hacer nada.

Pero nosotras también perdimos a Serena, sin embargo no pensamos defraudar ni a las personas ni mucho menos a Serena!

Creo que ambas tienen razón – intervino Haruka – Lo que es un hecho es que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, faltando pocas horas para que la noche empezara a caer, en el castillo del Príncipe Draco se veían preparativos para algo que parecía ser cierta ceremonia importante.

Señor ya tenemos la energía suficiente.

Muy bien Percil, esta noche es cuando la Luna, el sol y la Tierra se alinearan y con eso se abrirá la puerta hacía el Río del Olvido y entonces podre recuperarla a ella….

Señor….si me permite decirlo…..creo que esta arriesgando demasiado, podríamos ir por la insignia del elegido y…..

Y esperar años y años a que vuelva a aparecer el Sagrado Sueño! Además….

Además que Señor? – Pregunto Percil en tono desafiante pues sabia los sentimientos que habían despertado en Draco.

Basta Percil! Retírate.

Percil no aprobaba del todo lo que Draco pretendía hacer, pues sabía que si lo lograba, el objetivo principal por el que habían traicionado a sus antepasados, pasaría a segundo plano.

Que pasa Percil?

No me gusta lo que el Príncipe Draco esta por hacer, aún si lo logra, podría terminar mal para nuestros planes.

Nuestros planes siempre serán los que el Príncipe decida.

Se volverá débil.

Puede ser que tengas razón – dijo pensativo Habid – pero no podemos contradecir al Príncipe, sería tanto como traicionarlo.

Ya hemos traicionado al Príncipe Nova y nuestro juramento de proteger al elegido.

No olvides que aunque el Príncipe Nova siempre fue justo con todos sus guerreros, el Príncipe Draco es quien nos ha enseñado todo lo que sabemos, él ha sido nuestro maestro, siempre nos presto especial atención….

Por que solo buscaba un par de guerreros que lo ayudaran en su planes – interrumpió Percil – …..pero no te preocupes Habid, no intervendré en la ceremonia de esta noche.

La hora del tan esperado alineamiento de la Tierra, el Sol y la Luna, estaba por llegar. En el castillo de Draco existía un gran salón, donde él llevaba a cabo sus prácticas oscuras de la magia, esa que los descendientes de la estrella Pendraron, habían combatido en diversas ocasiones. En el centro de ese salón se encontraba un gran espejo, de forma ovalada y con un marco de plata, frente al espejo se situaba una pequeña bandeja igualmente de plata sobre una base de piedra que contenía un liquido, que cualquiera podría pensar era agua normal, sin embargo, era la poción en la que Draco había invertido tiempo y que llevaría con él al entrar al portal que lo llevaría al Río del Olvido.

Según la leyenda que conocían los habitantes de las estrellas, las almas de las personas que morían, iban directo al Río del olvido, el cual se encargaba de limpiar cualquier recuerdo que arraigara y si lo ameritaba, ser elegida para formar una nueva vida en no menos de 5 generaciones estelares que además, nada tendría que ver con su vida pasada.

A diferencia de esta leyenda, en donde un alma podía volver a formar una vida diferente a la que tuvo, los habitantes del Milenio de Plata, las Sailor Scouts, La Princesa de la Luna y el mismo Príncipe de la Tierra, reencarnaron con sus vidas pasadas gracias a que la Reina Serenity utilizo el Cristal de Plata y pudieron conservar, aunque dormidos, sus recuerdos del Reino Lunar.

Draco, quien había sido vencido cuando pensaba que al fin tenia en sus manos el Cosmos entero, se había enamorado de la imagen de la princesa sacrificando su alma, y ahora que ella había muerto y el conocía la manera de como regresar a la vida a la mujer que comenzó a amar en el momento de su muerte, iría por ella aunque eso significara un riesgo para su propia vida.

La hora de la alineación había llegado, el Sol se podía ver reflejado en el resplandor de la gran Luna que a su vez iluminaba a la Tierra.

El Príncipe Draco abrió un gran libro donde se encontraba la letanía que habría de pronunciar para poder entrar en la puerta que lo llevaría al Rio del Olvido. El gran espejo de marco de plata dejo de reflejar y comenzó a mostrar un camino que terminaba en la desembocadura de un pequeño arroyo que se transformaba en un tranquilo río, de aguas cristalinas, en donde avanzaban pequeñas luces sobre pétalos de rosas blancas a lo largo y ancho del caudal. Antes de adentrase en el espejo, el Príncipe tomo en una pequeña botella de cristal un poco de la poción que había preparado, entre otras cosas, con un pequeño trozo de la esfera que había estado conteniendo el alma de Serena, pues era necesario que se asegurara que los recuerdos de ella no quedaran totalmente desvanecidos y ese pequeño trozo de cristal la mantendría ligada a la vida que había perdido, también absorbió por medio de sus manos toda la energía que sus súbditos habían recolectado pues seria utilizada a manera de escudo cuando el místico rio intentara absorber la propia alma del Príncipe como pago por intervenir en el curso de sus aguas.

El Príncipe llego hasta las aguas del rio, se introdujo en ellas, agitándose de inmediato el tranquilo caudal. El agua ahora se movía de un lado a otro, como si el rio se hubiera convertido en mar cuando las olas van y vienen. El ahora intenso rio comenzó a absorber la energía de Draco, empezando a debilitarlo, primero físicamente, después cuando no tuviera fuerza alguna, la energía de su alma…. y su propia alma serían absorbidas.

Nuevamente, se escucharon palabras desconocidas del Príncipe, su nuevo hechizo le permitiría encontrar de entre todas aquellas pequeñas luces la que él buscaba, al terminar de pronunciar las palabras, clavo su espada en lo profundo del rio y un gran remolino de agua avanzo, deteniéndose justo frente a él, poco a poco el remolino se fue desvaneciendo quedando en el centro una pequeña pero muy brillante luz sobre pétalos blancos.

Draco seguía debilitándose, pero la energía que había absorbido era suficiente para no desvanecer a mitad del rio. Tomo la pequeña botella de cristal y vertió el contenido sobre los pétalos, el pequeño botón de luz comenzó a hacerse más grande y mas grande y más grande, hasta lanzar un destello que hizo iluminar el lugar, tanto, que Draco quedo cegado por unos instantes. Cuando pudo ver nuevamente, frente a él se encontraba Serena, su cuerpo recostado y flotando en el aire, con un vestido blanco pero diferente al que utilizaba como Princesa de la Luna.

Él la miro con una especie de ternura, y a la vez admirando su triunfo sobre el curso natural de la vida y la muerte, y con la maldad asomada en su mirada. La tomo entre sus brazos y salió del cause del rio, recorrió el sendero por el que había llegado y atravesó el gran espejo de vuelta a este mundo.

Señor….lo felicito, ha logrado lo que quería.

Gracias Habid. Ya tengo a quien reinara junto a mi. Que pasa Percil tu no me felicitas?

Por supuesto Señor….felicitaciones.

Draco salio del gran salón con Serena en los brazos, ella no estaba conciente y su semblante era pálido, sus brazos colgaban desvanecidos y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. El Príncipe entro a una habitación que había mandado a disponer para quien según dijo a sus súbditos, sería la futura reina. La deposito en una cama que se encontraba al centro de la habitación, cubierta con finas sabanas blancas, y el resto de la decoración era como lo dispondría cualquier persona perteneciente a una realeza.

La Princesa, quedo recostada en su lecho, dormida, como si jamás hubiera muerto y jamás hubiera navegado por el Rio del Olvido.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Tokio….

Que sucede Rei?! Hemos venido tan pronto como pudimos. – Dijo Mina

Algo ha sucedido….algo que tiene que ver con los espíritus del otro mundo….

Pero que es lo que sentiste?

Es como si algo hubiera interrumpido el proceso de la muerte.

Que estas diciendo?

Chicas! – Dijo Setsuna al llegar al templo minutos después que todas.

Setsuna! Donde estabas….que te sucede? – Pregunto Michiru.

Algo esta sucediendo en el futuro.

Acaso esta cambiando Tokio de Cristal? – pregunto Amy.

No lo sé.

Pero como es que no lo sabes? – dijo Haruka

La puerta del tiempo que conduce a mi presente….Tokio de Cristal, se ha sellado, y me es imposible abrirla en este momento, antes de que se sellara la ciudad estaba vacía, en silencio, como si estuviera esperando algo que definiera como sería ahora que no esta la Neo Reina….algún suceso muy importante debe estar cambiando el futuro, algo más que la sola muerte de la Princesa, y aunque aún puedo ir más adelante en el tiempo, es muy peligroso ahora que La Princesa no puede protegernos, cualquiera podría invadir este tiempo y apoderarse del planeta.

Chicas….- Dijo Mina asumiendo el liderazgo de las Sailor Scouts – No sabemos lo que puede estar sucediendo con Tokio de Cristal o lo que ha inquietado a los espíritus, pero lo que si sabemos es que existe alguien muy poderoso capaz de hacerlo….Defenderemos este planeta, este universo y el cosmos entero como lo hizo nuestra Princesa….nuestra amiga….lo defenderemos de cualquiera que amenace la tranquilidad como ella lo hubiera querido.


	14. ACT 13 DECIDIENDO LA LUZ O LA OSCURIDAD

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 13 DECIDIENDO….LA LUZ O LA OSCURIDAD

Como te sientes?...Necesitas algo?...Quieres que te deje descansar?

Pregunto muy cortésmente él….pero ella no contesto, su mirada reflejaba confusión. Su alrededor, la habitación, el hombre sentado junto a ella y ella misma le causaban extrañeza. Sin embargo, su rostro presentaba un buen semblante, la media luna dorada había vuelto a su frente, sus ojos volvían a reflejar un azul profundo, sus manos eran suaves, su piel ya no era pálida y a pesar de su confusión, no reflejaba miedo.

Te gustaría ir a caminar por el jardín? – Pregunto Draco al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano como el caballero que era por descendencia familiar – Estoy seguro que te gustara ver las rosas.

Junto a la cama, había un par de vestidos blancos que el Príncipe había mandado traer para ella, había también un largo abrigo, parecido a una capa, de color aperlado y que debía colocarse sobre los hombros y atarse por el cuello, también la esperaban un par de zapatillas de cristal que harían juego con cualquiera de los vestidos blancos que ella eligiera.

Serena no contesto, pero tomo su mano y se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la habitación sin prestar la menor atención a los vestidos, el abrigo y las zapatillas. Draco solo alcanzo a tomar el abrigo y atarlo a su delicado cuello para protegerla del viento tímido, pero frío que siempre rodeaba su castillo. Mientras, ella avanzaba hacia la puerta atraída por la curiosidad de ver lo que había fuera de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Percil parecía no poder contener su disgusto.

La Princesa ha dejado su habitación. – Dijo Habid.

La princesa solo nos causara problemas.

Deberás de ser cortes con ella Percil, recuerda que es la mujer que el Príncipe ama.

Él solo se ha enamorado del poder que ella representa. Además, retrasar los planes de poseer el Cosmos por tenerla a ella, solo lo hace ver débil.

No estoy tan seguro de lo que dices. Ahora que la ha devuelto a la vida, bien podría recuperar su Sagrado Sueño solo que ahora sería más fácil para el Príncipe manipularlo a su conveniencia.

Tal vez tengas razón. – Dijo Percil.

Mientras tanto en la tierra….

Para que has pedido vernos Nova…¡Acaso no te basta con lo que provocaste a nuestra Princesa!

Tranquilízate por favor Sailor Uranus.

Ella tiene razón Sailor Venus – Dijo el Príncipe Nova – pero tal vez ese era su destino….

Ella no creía en el destino…. – Intervino Sailor Mars inmediatamente

Eso ya no importa cuando el destino, crean o no en él, ha sido alterado.

Que?

Los he llamado por que algo grave esta sucediendo, una magia poderosamente oscura ha irrumpido en el curso de Rio del Olvido y me atrevo a asegurar que ha sido mi hermano Draco.

Que es el Rio del Olvido? – Pregunto Sailor Jupiter.

Es a donde van las almas de las personas que pierden la vida, ahí, sus recuerdos son limpiados quedando un alma transparente.

Y que quieres decir con que han irrumpido en su curso?

Sailor Mars….conozco de tu conexión con los espíritus, se que puedes imaginar lo que esto significa.

Que sucede Mars? – Dijo esta vez Sailor Neptiun.

Eso significa…. – Rei hizo una pausa que puso nerviosas a las demás Sailor – Que alguien a regresado de la muerte.

Que?! – Dijeron todas al miso tiempo.

Mis hombres y yo hemos cometido un error – dijo Nova- pensamos que la energía que estaban recolectando era para atacar el castillo y apoderarse de la insignia, y nos hemos distraído preparando nuestra defensa. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la puerta que lleva al Rio del Olvido se abrió debido a la alineación del Sol, la Luna y la Tierra, el curso de una de las almas fue interrumpido para traerla de nuevo a este mundo.

Pero….clase de persona es capaz de cometer semejante acto….Por que aseguras que fue Draco? – Pregunto Sailor Mercury.

A la familia real de Pendraron, le fue concedido el místico conocimiento sobre la magia y hechicería. Hemos utilizado esos conocimientos en beneficio de la justicia para mantener a salvo nuestra misión por el cual fuimos creados. También conocemos la magia maligna contra la que hemos luchado. Sin embargo, existe un libro de magia prohibida para mortales como nosotros, que solo esta reservada para aquellos que pueden ser llamados Dioses, y que nuestros antepasados decidieron ocultar para mantenerlo alejado de la ambición de poder de las personas.

Si esta prohibida para los seres mortales…..que pasara con tu hermano?

Seguramente…..pagara con la vida lo que arrebato a la muerte. – Dijo el Príncipe Nova con una expresión seria y fría.

Chicas….creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo importante – intervino Sailor Saturn – Quien es la persona que ha regresado a la vida?

Acaso….Será posible….Serena!…. – Exclamo Sailor Mars.

Aldevar se encuentra investigando en estos momentos, por ahora debemos estar muy alertas, hasta comprobar si en realidad es la Princesa quien ha vuelto.

Serena y Draco caminaban por el jardín del castillo, ella seguía llena de curiosidad, sus pies descalzos jugaban con la hierba del suelo y de vez en cuando sonreía por el cosquilleo que le causaba, miraba las flores como tratando de encontrar la diferencia entre cada una de ellas. Así pasaron largo rato por el jardín, Serena se hallaba sentada sobre el pasto contemplando las demás estrellas que se podían ver desde donde ellos habitaban, la luna especialmente le causaba admiración, se puso de pie inesperadamente y pregunto….

Que es eso? – señalando un pequeño punto de luz lejano, menos intenso que la luz de la luna o las estrellas.

Te gusta? – Pregunto Draco.

Si – dijo ella – su luz es tenue….pero hermosa.

Es la Tierra…. y te prometo que será tuya junto con cada una de las estrellas que existen en este Cosmos – dijo el Príncipe entregándole una rosa blanca y recibiendo a cambio una delicada sonrisa de la Príncesa.

Mi Señor… - interrumpio Habid acompañado de Percil – Aldevar junto con otros guerreros se encuentran merodeando el castillo, supongo que intentan averiguar lo que sucedió durante la alienación.

Mi amada Serena….regresaré en un momento. – Dijo Draco dándole un beso en la mano - ….Vayamos a darle la bienvenida….Percil….te quedaras a cargo del cuidado de la Princesa.

Lo que ordene mi Señor. – Contesto el guardián haciendo una forzada reverencia.

Cuando Draco y Habid se habían retirado, Percil se acerco a la Princesa.

Así que le gusta el Planeta Tierra….Princesa?

Serena no le presto atención y siguió mirando el planeta. El guardián se puso pensativo mientras también veía el pequeño punto luminoso, hasta que interrumpió su propio silencio.

Le gustaría conocerlo?

Si…. – respondió al fin ella – me gustaría conocerlo.

Percil la tomo de la mano y con su espada trazo un círculo imaginario que los hizo desaparecer del lugar.

Segundo después, ambos aparecieron en aquel lago donde Serena y Darien habían tenido su primera cita, aquel mismo lugar donde cayó del cielo la pequeña Serena de Tokio de Cristal, solo que para ella, parecía ser la primera vez que visitaba el lugar y la Tierra misma.

En el mismo lugar, pero al otro lado del lago, se encontraba Darien, quien había llegado al lugar conducido por la nostalgia del recuerdo.

Serena se encontraba sentada en el pequeño muelle, con los pies descalzos jugando dentro del agua.

Es muy cálido este lugar. –Dijo ella al guardián.

De verdad? A mi me parece un lugar insignificante.

El lugar que la Luna ha elegido para reflejar su luz no puede ser insignificante.

Tonterías.

Darien, quien caminaba alrededor del lago miro de lejos la figura de la mujer sentada en el muelle, que sin entender por que, llamo poderosamente su atención y camino irremediablemente en dirección a ella mientras lograba ver que era acompañada por un hombre.

Princesa…. – dijo Percil sin obtener respuesta – veo que le agrada mucho este lugar….en ese caso….le concederé morir aquí!

Diciendo esto, Percil levanto su espada para acabar nuevamente con la vida de la Princesa, quien veía como la espada venia sobre ella, pero que no alcanzaba a comprender la intención del acto.

Detente!

Que?!

Alto malvado….no permitiré que….Percil?

Vaya pero si es el Príncipe Endimion….el legítimo dueño de la Tierra.

Endimion…. – repitió Serena quien se encontraba detrás de Percil – Tu eres el dueño de este planeta?

Al escuchar las palabras, Darien quedo petrificado, pues reconocería esa voz de entre mil voces más. Serena salió de detrás de la silueta del guardián y dejo verse frete a Darien, aumentando el desconcierto de este.

No….no puede ser….Se….Serena….

Jajaja! Que pasa Endimion….acaso no te alegra poder volver a ver a la mujer que amas.

Que esta pasando? Serena….mi princesa….realmente…..eres tú? – Ella no contesto pero sintió algo dentro de su corazón al escuchar de los labios de él su nombre.

Por supuesto que es ella….

No entiendo…..ella esta muerta, yo la vi desvanecerse en mis brazos.

Es muy simple – respondió Percil, a quien le causaba cierta satisfacción la confusión de Darien y la indiferencia hacia él de Serena – El Príncipe Draco la devolvió a la vida, sin embargo, el cometió un error….se enamoro de ella….

Que?!

Pero no te preocupes, me agradas Endimion – dijo sarcásticamente – así que no permitiré que él se quede con tu amada Princesa….por que la mataré!

Percil volvió a levantar su espada, pero esta vez Darien se fue contra él, logrando sacarlo de balance, haciéndolo soltar la espada y por consecuencia salvando nuevamente la vida de Serena. Darien en un rápido movimiento, dentro de su desconcierto, logro hacer su transformación de Príncipe de la Tierra. Ya con su armadura luchaba espada contra espada con el guerrero guardián. Percil se divertía con la lucha mientras Endimion arremetía con todas sus fuerzas.

Serena, quien estaba observando la pelea, comenzó a sentir sentimientos extraños pero sin poder definirlos. Desde que había regresado a la vida, solo había sentido un par de emociones, pero esta vez, no sabía como reaccionar a la situación, pues en ese momento no tenia la capacidad de diferenciar claramente entre el bien y el mal, era como un bebe recién nacido quien tendría que aprender sobre lo malo y lo bueno, la felicidad y la tristeza, la bondad y la ambición.

Draco, en su disputa con Aldevar, pudo sentir que algo relacionado con Serena estaba pasando en la Tierra e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ese lugar, seguido de Aldevar, quien al ver la reacción de Draco, supo también que algo sucedía.

Las Sailor Scouts aún se encontraban con el Príncipe Nova, tratando de entender lo que este les había revelado sobre el Río del Olvido, cuando escucharon la voz de la Reina Serenity….

"Deben ayudar a Endimion….y a la Princesa…."

Es Percil! – Dijo Nova – Debemos apresurarnos o acabara con Endimion!

Dicho esto, en cuestión de momentos y gracias a su magia, se encontraba ya en el lago junto con las Sailors, donde también hacia su aparición Draco, Habid y Aldevar.

Se….Serena…. – Dijeron las Sailor al mismo tiempo.

Como te atreves?! – Grito Draco al Percil, al mismo tiempo que daba un certero golpe con su espada a su guardián.

Serena! – Grito Sailor Mars mientras se acercaba a ella.

Alto Mars!

Que?!

Como les dije antes, debemos estar seguros que ha sido la antigua Princesa Serena quien tenemos frente a nosotros.

No entiendo lo que tratas de decir. – Dijo esta vez Sailor Neptiun.

No sabemos si su alma ha sido envenenada por la maldad.

Claro que no! Serena jamás cedería ante la maldad.

Recuerden que su alma navego por el Rio del Olvido….

Así es hermano – intervino Draco – su alma fue limpiada de todo recuerdo de su vida, pero mi magia logro devolverla a la vida como la Princesa de la Luna….

Quieres decir que…

Que en esto momentos su alma es como la de un niño, a quien hay que enseñarle sobre el bien y el mal – dijo Draco dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa - ….pero no se preocupen yo sabré guiarla.

Endimion se acerco a Serena, quien escuchaba, pero no entendía del todo lo que sucedía.

Serena….mi amor….no puedes haber olvidado cuanto nos amamos….como hemos peleado juntos por defender este planeta que tanto amas….ven conmigo….

Darien extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

Endimion….Sailor Scouts…. – balbuceo Serena como si ciertos recuerdos estuvieran regresando

Mi amada Princesa – intervino Draco inmediatamente al ver que sus recuerdos no habían desaparecido del todo – debemos regresar a casa.

Serena se encontraba entre Draco y Darien. Y ahora fue Draco quien también le extendió sus brazos.

Como te atreves! Tierra…..

No Uranus! Puedes lastimar a la Princesa – le advirtió Sailor Saturn

Y entonces Serena tomo la mano de Draco refugiándose entre sus brazos….

Parece que ya ha decidido. – Dijo Draco.

Inmediatamente desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues ni las Sailor ni Darien podían creer que Serena haya regresado a la vida para apoyar al lado oscuro.

Aún hay esperanzas – dijo Nova – debemos apresurarnos en rescatar a la Princesa antes que la oscuridad logre llenar por completo su alma.

Ya en el castillo, Percil quien también había regresado, se encontraba malherido debido al ataque de su amo, Draco se acerco a él.

Por que lo hiciste?

Señor….creo que esta cometiendo un grave error al retener a la Princesa….ella podría….

Calla traidor! Muere!

Draco enterró su espada en el corazón de Percil, muriendo el guardián inmediatamente. Frente a ellos, Serena observaba la escena, al parecer, sin deseos de intervenir, sin sentir compasión por él….solo indiferencia.


	15. ACT 14 ESPERANZAS

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

(Gracias nuevamente a los que siguen la historia, y también por sus comentarios, y pues sigan comentando que me agrada mucho leer sus opiniones :D )

ACT. 14 ESPERANZAS

Habían pasado varios días desde que Serena se reencontró con las demás chicas y con Darien, y también que por alguna razón había decidido regresar con Draco por su voluntad.

Sin embargo, algo extraordinario había sucedido para las esperanzas de Darien y las chicas….La pequeña Rini había regresado sorpresivamente al presente Tokio, esto significaba que en el corazón y el alma de Serena aun existía la antigua Princesa con todos sus buenos y nobles sentimientos y con su amor por Darien intacto.

Cuando Draco interrumpió el curso del alma de Serena en el Rio del Olvido, sus recuerdos más profundo y entrañables aún no habían desaparecido, y al regresar a la vida ayudada de la poción mágica, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que también Rini volviera. Ahora, ella era la luz que necesitaban para seguir luchando. Sin embargo para Rini era diferente, pues no podía imaginarse a Serena dando la espalda a sus grandes amigas para volver con Draco.

Al paso de esos días, la actitud de la Princesa iba cambiando, ya no era la curiosidad lo que la caracterizaba, su rostro era serio, y dentro de su mente había dudas, sabía que era una Princesa y actuaba como tal, sabia que era la heredera de la Luna de Plata pero no comprendía por que no podía estar en su reino.

Ahora, solía sentarse en el trono que Draco había mandado disponer para ella a lado del de él, caminaba por el gran castillo con su vestido blanco y su largo abrigo, aunque siempre estaba sería, algunas de sus sonrisas las guardaba para ella misma cuando jugueteaba con las rosas del jardín, cuando veía las estrellas y contemplaba el planeta azul.

Draco, realmente se había enamorado de Serena, aunque sus planes no habían cambiado del todo, ahora solía hablar de gobernar el Cosmos a su lado. La simpatía que Serena le mostraba, era en parte por los hechizos que él continuaba haciendo ahora que le resultaba más fácil llevarlos a cabo teniendo a su amada victima en su poder, pero también había ganado simpatía por que siempre se había portado de manera generosa, amable y amorosa. Es decir, que ella no tenia en esos momentos por que desconfiar de la primera persona que le había brindado protección, incluso cuando Draco dio muerte a Percil, las razones que el Príncipe dio, fueron aceptables, no solo para ella, si no también para el guardían Habid.

Sin embargo, Draco sabía que Percil tenia en parte razón, pues se encontraba dentro de un doble juego, donde podía salir ganando o perdiendo todo. Su prioridad era el de mantener suprimidos los recuerdos de Serena hasta que lograra sembrar por completo la oscuridad en su alma. Por ahora mantenía ocupada su mente de ella ayudando a incrementar la confusión del por que los humanos y demás seres que habitaban el Cosmos debían ser guiados por un solo ser gobernante. Además, los ataques a la ciudad de Tokio continuaban…

Fuego Sagrado de Marte…..Enciendete!

Cadena de Amor de Venus!

Aaaaahh! – Gritaban los Demoners.

Muy bien chicas – dijo Toxido Mask – Ahora que los Demoners son solo energía maligna podemos acabar con ellos sin temor de que alguien inocente salga lastimado.

El Príncipe tiene razón – respondió Sailor Saturn – y aunque también se han vuelto más fuertes que los anteriores, el Cristal de Plata nos permite vencerlos.

El Cristal de Plata… - dijo nostálgica Sailor Chibi Moon quien desde su regreso se había unido a las peleas – Me pregunto que estará pasando con ella en estos momentos….

La estrella donde esta el castillo de Draco ha desaparecido – dijo acertadamente Mercury - ….su magia le permite mantenerse ocultos.

Quisiera ver a Serena….mi mamá….

Pequeña Dama….- dijo Plut – no debes ponerte triste, el corazón de la Princesa no se dará por vencido y pronto volverán a estar juntas.

De verdad lo crees Plu?

Ella tiene razón – intervino Toxido Mask – el que tu estés aquí quiere decir que Serena esta luchando por no caer en la oscuridad y nosotros también lucharemos para traerla de vuelta a casa.

Una voz inesperada interrumpió….

Por que defienden tanto este planeta? – pregunto la voz tranquilamente, pero fría y distante.

Serena! – Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Acaso la gente de este planeta lo merece?...las personas que aquí habitan solo lo están llevando a la destrucción….tal vez seria mejor….que alguien tomara el control ellos.

Serena….estas bajo los hechizos de Draco – respondió desesperadamente Darien – Tienes que recordar que tu más que nadie ama este lugar y que siempre has creído en la gente y en la luz de sus corazones! Recuerda como defendiste la Tierra del Caos y lograste vencerlo….

No se de que hablas….pero te confieso que me agrada mucho este lugar….tal vez….deba ser yo quien gobierne.

Serena no puedes hablar así, por favor despierta de ese hechizo….no permitas que la oscuridad se apodere de ti! – dijo Mars acercándose lentamente a su amiga.

No te acerques.

Pero Serena….

Serena levanto sus manos y repentinamente lanzo un ataque. Una ráfaga de aire lanzo a la Sailor de fuego a gran distancia, causando además de leves heridas a Rei, la incredulidad de todos los demás….pues el plan de Draco estaba funcionando….la maldad empezaba a apoderarse de la Princesa de la Luna.

Se que regrese de la muerte….y si regrese a la vida es para guiar este mundo….y no permitiré que ustedes se interpongan en mi camino.

Dicho esto, Serena hizo aparecer varios entes, parecidos a espíritus que flotaban envueltos en túnicas blancas, con rostros serenos, totalmente diferentes a los Demoners, estos eran para atacar a sus antiguas compañeras de batalla. Las Sailor Scouts no tuvieron más opción que comenzar una nueva pelea, pero esta vez, el ataque provenía de la persona más importante para ellos. Estos nuevos enemigos eran diferentes a los que acaban de vencer, las Sailor podían notar fácilmente más fuerzas en ellos.

Toxido Mask y las chicas comenzaron a defenderse. Cada una lanzaba su ataque, pero sin lograr terminar por completo con sus enemigos. Serena solo se limitaba a ver la pelea.

Chicas…. - dijo Sailor Mercury – estos Espíritus son aún más fuertes que los Demoners que acabamos de vencer….

Deben utilizar el Cristal de Plata!

Darien tiene razón….ahora chicas! – ordeno la líder de las Sailors.

" Por el poder de los planetas guardianes….en nombre de la Princesa….Cristal de Plata….purifica! "

Cuando el ataque de las Sailors termino, los espíritus se habían debilitado seriamente, pero esto era por que Serena al ver el resplandor del Cristal, provoco una ráfaga confusa de imágenes y recuerdos en su cabeza, pero que las Sailor no habían notado, pues su semblante no cambio y solo su mirada reflejaba cierto desconcierto que rápidamente se dispersó gracias a la intervención de Habid quien había sido enviado en el ultimo instante de la purificación por Draco, quien observaba todo desde su catillo, a resguardar a la Princesa.

Princesa….- dijo Habid rápida y discretamente para no llamar la atención de las Sailor Scouts ni de Toxido Mask - se encuentra bien?

Estoy bien. – respondió seriamente ella.

No puede ser! – exclamo Sailor Saturn – el Cristal de Plata no funciono, son demasiado fuertes!

Esta fuerza debe provenir del control que la Princesa esta ejerciendo sobre ellos.

Que quieres decir Neptiun….– dijo Sailor Mars – acaso quieres que ataquemos a Serena!

No podría atacar a la Princesa – respondió Plut – además, hemos luchado y utilizado el Cristal de Plata….nuestras fuerzas no son suficientes.

Si tan solo pudiéramos utilizar la purificación del Cristal una vez más….tal vez podríamos regresar a Serena a la normalidad.

Tienes razón Jupiter, pero para eso primero tenemos que acabar con estos espíritus y después tendríamos que luchar con Habid y con la propia Serena….

No! Por favor no lastimen a Serena…. – dijo Sailor Chibi Moon entre sollozos – debe haber otra manera….pero por favor no la lastimen!

Lo siento Rini….debemos hacer lo que sea necesario por rescatarla….perdóname….

Inmediatamente Sailor Venus, quien cada vez más asumía su rol de líder, lanzo un ataque directo contra Serena, con el fin de debilitarla y así poder usar la purificación.

Rayo Creciente…..de Venus!

Sailor Venus concentro toda su energía en ese ataque. Este iba directo hacia Serena quien no hizo nada por defenderse, pero justo a unos centímetros antes de que el ataque diera en el blanco, Habid interpuso su capa entre el Rayo Creciente y el cuerpo de Serena, haciendo que este se desvaneciera.

Princesa…no permita que estas falsas defensoras de la justicia la confundan.

Susurro el guerrero al oído de Serena. Enseguida los espíritus creados por Serena, recuperaron su energía y se disponían a atacar, como siguiendo las ordenes de su creadora.

Los espíritus se abalanzaban sobre las Sailors y Toxido Mask cuando se oyó una pequeña voz…

Serena….

Esta voz estremeció todo el ser de Serena, su semblante cambio y los espíritus inmediatamente desaparecieron. Y aunque su memoria no le permitía identificar claramente a la pequeña que tenia frente a ella, su corazón no podía esconder que algo las unía.

Serena….-repitió la pequeña Sailor acercándose lentamente a ella y alejándose de Darien y las chicas – llévame contigo….

Pequeña Dama! – grito Plut.

Quiero estar contigo….no me dejes sola – dijo entre sollozos.

No Rini! No te acerques es peligroso!

Darien se apresuraba a detenerla pero fue bloqueado por los poderes de Serena, quedando inmóvil.

Serena, le extendió los brazos a Rini en señal de aceptación. Rini soltó una gran sonrisa mientras corría a los brazos de la persona que más quería.

Mamá! – exclamo la niña.

Al escuchar esto, Serena se estremeció aún más y una gran cantidad de imágenes inundo su mente, risas y peleas compartidas con la pequeña estaban resonando en el corazón y alma de la Princesa y sintió la necesidad de protegerla.

Rini se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, cuando retiro sus brazos abiertos, dio la media vuelta y le dio la espalda.

Pero….mamá….

Aún eres muy pequeña para vivir rodeada de oscuridad.

Serena y Habid desaparecieron inmediatamente, dejando a la pequeña Rini desconsolada.

De pronto una pequeña luz empezó a aparecer frente a todos.

Es la Reina Serenity! – Dijo Uranus.

Mi Pequeña Dama….no debes llorar….

Quien eres?

Sabes….mi querida hija….la Princesa Serena acaba de protegerte.

Tu eres la mamá de Serena! – Pregunto Rini, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa como respuesta.

Sailor Scouts – dijo la Reina – como pudieron ver, la maldad empieza a hacer efecto en la Princesa, además no queda mucho tiempo para que ustedes puedan seguir utilizando el Cristal de Plata, y al parecer esta dispuesta a utilizar sus poderes al máximo si es necesario….

Si la Princesa usa sus poderes al máximo para apoderarse de este mundo no podremos detenerla, ni siquiera Sailor Galaxia podría hacerlo, al ser derrotada en la batalla contra el Caos, Sailor Moon demostró ser la Sailor más fuerte – intervino Satur – como podríamos detenerla?

En el futuro aun existe una persona con la fuerza suficiente para detener a la Princesa Serena a costa de lo que sea….ella es….Sailor Cosmos….


	16. ACT 15 CAMINO HACIA EL FUTURO

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 15 CAMINO HACIA EL FUTURO

En el futuro aun existe una persona con la fuerza suficiente para detener a la Princesa Serena a costa de lo que sea….ella es….Sailor Cosmos….

Sailor….Cosmo…. – dijeron todas en tono de sorpresa.

Quien es Sailor Cosmos majestad? – Pregunto Luna.

Querida Luna…..eso deberán averiguarlo por ustedes mismas. Deberán hacer un largo viaje en el tiempo, deberán tener mucho cuidado de no desviarse de su camino, pues el mínimo error en el pasillo del tiempo podría terminar con nuestras esperanzas de recuperar a la Princesa y el mal terminaría por sumir a la humanidad en una eterna oscuridad.

Reina Serenity – intervino Sailor Plut – me temo que eso no es tan sencillo, las puertas que conducen a las diferentes ubicaciones en el tiempo se han sellado.

Es verdad, pero eso es una buena señal, las puertas no se volverán a abrir hasta que las cosas determinen finalmente el curso que tomaran.

Se refiere a la decisión final que tome Serena.

Así es Endimion, mientras mi hija siga entre la luz y la oscuridad en este presente, el futuro es incierto, mientras eso continúe quiere decir que tenemos esperanzas.

Pero si el futuro es incierto y las puertas están selladas, como es que tiene la seguridad de que aún existe….Sailor Cosmo. – Pregunto Jupiter.

Ella no es solo una Sailor Scouts, sus poderes van más allá de una guerrera y ha sido ella misma quien sello las puertas y así resguardar el futuro, eso quiere decir que si logran llegar a la puerta indicada esta les será abierta y ella estará ahí.

Increible! Esa Sailor debe ser alguien muy poderosa para poder controlar todas las puertas del tiempo.

Sailor Scouts….El propósito de encontrar a Sailor Cosmos es que nos ayude a revertir los hechizos de Draco antes de que la maldad se apodere por completo del alma de mi hija…..pero deben saber que si no logran hacerlo y se haga necesario el enfrentamiento entre la Princesa Serena y Sailor Cosmos….no habrá manera de impedir que el futuro cambie….cualquiera que sea la vencedora….

No entiendo Majestad – dijo Endimion.

Ya lo entenderán.

Majestad – intervino Mars – nuestro enemigo continua con los ataques….si dejamos desprotegidos este lugar Draco podría dañar a mucha gente.

No se preocupen – interrumpió sorpresivamente el Príncipe Nova – mientras ustedes llevan a cabo su misión yo pelearé contra mi hermano.

Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

Endimion….comprendo tu actitud pero créeme que tampoco hubiera querido lo que paso con la Princesa y mucho menos lo que esta sucediendo con ella ahora, pero debes comprender que cada quien tiene una misión que cumplir y yo solo cumplía con la mía al encontrar al dueño del Sagrado Sueño.

Deben confiar en él – dijo la reina Serenity – en este momento es nuestro único aliado capaz de combatir contra las fuerzas de Draco…..y de la Princesa.

Por nuestra parte – dijo la líder de las Sailors – estamos dispuestas a hacer lo que sea necesario….es lo que Serena haría en nuestro lugar.

Endimion….? – Pregunto la Reina

Por supuesto que también estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea….Nova te pido me disculpes….

Muy bien, también debo decir que esta será la ultima vez que podre guiarlas mis queridas Sailor Scouts, utilizare toda la energía que me queda para transportarlas al corredor del tiempo y llevarlas a la puerta indicada….después de eso todo dependerá de ustedes y de Sailor Cosmos.

Confíe en nosotras Majestad….no hay nada que deseemos más que volver a estar a lado de nuestra Princesa….de nuestra amiga….

Lo se Sailor Mars y se que puedo confiar en ustedes.

Yo también quiero ir con ustedes!

Rini – dijo Darien – es muy peligroso….no sabemos que nos espera en el corredor del tiempo y cualquier cosa puede pasar….entiende que no soportaría perderte nuevamente.

Pero yo también soy una Sailor Scout y mi deber es pelear como lo haría Sailor Moon.….deben confiar en mi….por favor….también quiero pedirle a Sailor Cosmos que ayude a mi mamá….

Las Sailor Scouts y Toxido Mask vieron en el rostro de la Pequeña Dama la angustia que sentía su corazón y el deseo de volver a estar a lado de Serena.

Esta bien Rini….vendrás con nosotros.

Gracias Darien!

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Draco también se planeaba, solo esta vez era un ataque al castillo de su hermano Nova con la intención de apoderarse de la Espada Estelar.

Draco creía que aunque la Espada no mostrara señal alguna, al tener frente a ella a quien había escogido como su legítima dueña aun con su sueño dormido, volvería a mostrar su resplandor. Mientras el momento de tomar la Espada llegaba, él había contado los hechos anteriores a Serena a su manera, manipulando sus confusos recuerdos, mostrándole que eran él y ella los elegidos para guiar el cosmos entero.

Mi amada Pricesa….sabes….realmente te amo y deseo estar a tu lado para siempre.

Draco….realmente me amas

Mi amor por ti….es más grande que este universo….

Serena al escuchar estas palabras sintió una gran calidez en su corazón, sin imaginar que era un recuerdo exacto lo que había sentido cuando escucho las mismas palabras del hombre que realmente amaba.

Draco….mi querido Príncipe….

Dijo ella mostrando una cálida sonrisa, tomando su rostro y acercándose a él hasta besar su mejilla tierna y cariñosamente.

En la Tierra, las Sailor Scouts y Toxido Mask se preparaban para ser transportados por la Reina Serenity al corredor del tiempo.

Estamos listos Majestas – dijo Venus.

Chicas….las estaré esperando….

Luna tiene razón – intervino Artemis – por favor tengan mucho cuidado….Mina….cuidate….

No te preocupes Artemis….regresaremos con Sailor Cosmos.

Deben tomarse de las manos y concentrarse – indico la Reina – recuerden no deben desviarse del corredor del tiempo ni tratar de abrir cualquier otra puerta que no se la indicada.

Dicho esto, todos se tomaron de las manos formando un circulo alrededor de la imagen translucida de la Reina, un resplandor de acuerdo al color de cada Sailor las fue rodeando y en cuanto a Toxido Mask, tomo su transformación de Príncipe de la Tierra y fue rodeado por un resplandor blanco, todos los halos de luz se fueron mezclando hasta envolverlos por completo en una sola esfera de multicolores. Entonces, la Reina hizo aparecer su resplandor el cual era mucho más fuerte que el de todos los demás junto, y fue este resplandor el que ahora envolvió la esfera multicolor para desaparecer en un instante.

Hemos llegado.

Vaya….pero que tranquilidad hay en este lugar.

No te dejes engañar Sailor Chibi Moon – dijo Plut – el corredor del tiempo siempre ha sido vertiginoso, seguramente esta calma es parte de la incertidumbre del futuro….

Así es Sailor Plut, esto es solo un espejismo. Deben tener cuidado y saber distinguir entre lo real y lo imaginario.

Inmediatamente, fueron golpeados por una masa de aire repentina y violenta, que hizo caer dispersos a todos aunque en el mismo lugar.

Pero que rayos fue eso?! – Dijo Uranus.

Se encuentran todos bien? – Dijo esta vez Sailor Venus

Si. – Respondieron todos a la vez.

Es como dijo la Reina, esta tranquilidad es solo un espejismo….debemos mantenernos todos junto pase lo que…..

Endimion no termino la frase cuando un remolino se levanto de la nada atrapándolos en sus fuertes vientos.

Todos luchaban por tratar de alcanzarse los unos a los otros, sin embargo no todos se pudieron tomar de las manos. El remolino se hizo aun más fuerte, haciéndolos perder por un momento su punto de ubicación.

Segundos más tardes, todos se encontraban en el suelo, pero esta vez, no estaban juntos. El remolino de viento los había transportado a diferentes lugares.

Endimion, Sailor Chibi Moon y Sailor Saturn habían llegado a una escena que le era muy familiar a la pequeña Sailor, pues el lugar aparentaba ser el Tokio de Cristal que ella conocía.

En otro lugar del corredor del tiempo estaban Sailor Mars, Sailor Plut y Sailor Uranus quienes se encontraban frente a una gran puerta con distintas decoraciones.

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptiun y Sailor Mercury, también habían llegado a un lugar que pudieron reconocer inmediatamente, era la ciudad de Tokio.

Endimion, Chibi Moon y Saturn comenzaron a recorrer el lugar con cierta precaución, aunque era un poco difícil para Rini el reprimir el deseo de correr hacia el Palacio de Cristal que se alcanzaba a ver desde donde ellos estaban, con la esperanza de reencontrase con sus padres.

De verdad estamos en Tokio de Cristal?

Rini….no podemos confiarnos de lo que ven nuestros ojos, seguramente esto también es un espejismo.

Sin embargo Rini corrió en dirección hacia el Palacio, Endimion y Saturn hicieron lo posible por seguirla, pero la pequeña logro escabullirse entre un grupo de gente que repentinamente lleno el lugar en donde estaban, como si el mundo que la Neo Reina Serena gobernaba siguiera su curso.

Rini corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que tenia un lago rodeado de arboles y jardines de flores. El lugar se veía repleto de gente, padres que jugaban con sus hijos, madres que tendían un delicado mantel en el pasto para poner los bocadillos que habían llevado para el día familiar. Ese lugar era el lugar favorito a donde la Neo Reina le gustaba llevar a su hija, por que ahí, ella podía jugar con muchos otros niños y dejar un poco de lado la formalidad del reino. Las familias de la ciudad, por su parte, sabían que ahí podían encontrar en cualquier momento a su tan amada gobernante, siempre dispuesta a brindarles una cálida sonrisa y una sincera caricia de amor a los niños.

Rini llego a la orilla del lago y comenzó a llorar.

Ahí esta Rini Sailor Saturn!

Rini…. – dijo la mejor amiga de la pequeña – no te pongas triste….pronto saldremos de este lugar para encontrar a Sailor Cosmos.

Pero yo quiero ir al castillo….tal vez mi mamá y mi papá estén ahí….

Iremos al castillo para que puedas estar tranquila….pero sabes que es poco probable que ellos estén ahí.

Gracias Darien! Prometo que ya no llorare.

Mientras las dos pequeñas Sailors y Endimion hablaban a orillas del lago, a sus espaldas, las personas que antes parecían estar disfrutando del lugar se habían convertido en fantasmas oscuros, vestidos con túnicas negras y desgarradas, observaban fijamente y con la intención de atacarlos. Ellos se disponían a avanzar hacia al castillo cuando recibieron el primer ataque.

Príncipe cuidado!

Pero que esta pasando…aaah!

Darien!

Mientras tanto Sailor Mars, Sailor Plut y Sailor Uranus, quienes sorpresivamente habían sido mandadas, al parecer, directo a la puerta del tiempo que conducía hasta la Sailor desconocida, se preguntaban si en realidad lo era.

En donde están todos los demás? – Dijo Mars.

Me pregunto si en verdad será la puerta correcta, me parece muy fácil que hayamos caído justo en el lugar que buscábamos.

Tienes razón Sailor Plut – respondió Uranus – debemos tener mucho cuidado, recuerden que no podemos abrir otra puerta o todo estará perdido...

De repente, la gran puerta que tenían frente a ellas se abrió de par en par por si sola. Lo primero que se podía ver a distancia era un gran castillo, el cual ostentaba las mismas imágenes que adornaban la entrada.

Chicas….creo que lo logramos….hemos llegado al lugar donde esta Sailor Cosmos….

Cuidado Uranus….tengo un mal presentimiento….siento una energía negativa y presencia de espíritus malignos.

Pero tampoco nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a ver que sucede….debemos ir a investigar….

Las tres Sailor Scouts cruzaron la puerta. El lugar era hermoso, semejante a un gran jardín, lleno de bellas rosas y flores, el pasto era brillante a la luz del sol, una gran variedad de pequeños pájaros que alegraban con su canto, y en medio del lugar se veía una hermosa fuente de mármol blanco y al centro de la fuente había una gran espada de piedra con diversos relieves de estrellas, planetas y lunas.

Acaso esa es la replica de la insignia del elegido….La Espada Estelar? – Pregunto a sus compañeras Sailor Plut.

Eso quiere decir que este lugar le pertenece a Sailor Cosmos….

Uranus! Plut! Cuidado!

Mientras, en una aparente ciudad de Tokio, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptiun y Sailor Mercury, caminaban por las calles, tratando de encontrar la salida del lugar.

Chicas no tengo idea por donde puede estar la salida – dijo Mercury – mi computadora no puede establecer donde empieza o termina esta dimensión en la que nos encontramos.

Es obvio que esto es solo una ilusión….

Así es Neptiun – dijo Jupiter – pero no nos sirve de mucho estar conscientes de eso si no tenemos idea de cómo salir de esa ilusión….todo parece tan real.

Lancemos un ataque – dijo Mina un tanto desesperada- Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

El ataque de Sailor Venus traspasaba cada uno de los cuerpos de la gente que parecía habitar el lugar y terminaba por desvanecerse.

Trueno de Júpiter Resuena!

Maremoto de Neptuno!

Chicas! – grito Mercury – Cuidado….nos atacan!

Todas las Sailor Scouts y Endimion se encontraban en una lucha contra espíritus malignos que se encontraban deambulando por el corredor del tiempo y que eran los que causaban esas ilusiones.

Todos lanzaban sus ataques contra los demonios que los tenían atrapados al parecer sin salida, pero así como algunos desaparecían a causa de los ataques de las Sailors y del Príncipe de la Tierra, aparecían otros y la batalla parecía no tener fin. Hasta que la voz de la Reina Serenity se escucho.

Endimion….Sailor Scouts….

Es la Reina Serenity! – Dijeron todos.

Majestad…como podemos salir de estas ilusiones, estamos atrapados! – Dijo Sailor Plut.

Ustedes tienen la llave para salir.

Pero como? Por más que intentamos acabar con estos demonios cada vez parece haber más y más….esto parece no tener fin! – Respondió Sailor Venus.

Aquello que más desean en este momento es lo que los guiará a la salida.

Lo que más deseo es salir de esta ilusión para poder llegar a Sailor Cosmos – dijo Endimion.

Que es aquello que realmente desean en este momento….? – volvió a preguntar la Reina.

Aquello que…. – dijo Sailor Chibi Moon aún a orillas del lago.

….más desean…. – dijo Sailor Mars peleando en aquel hermoso jardín.

….en este momento. – dijo Sailor Venus librando ataques.

Todos guardaron silencio y trataron de conectarse con su corazón y su más profundo deseo. De repente, aún en distintos sitios, todos dijeron al mismo tiempo….

" Lo que más deseo es volver a estar con Serena"

Inmediatamente los demonios comenzaron a desvanecerse, al igual que Tokio de Cristal, el Jardín dentro de la gran puerta y el Tokio del presente. Nuevamente un repentino remolino de viento los atrapo sacudiéndolos y aturdiéndolos a todos por igual.

Cuando todos se recuperaron, se vieron todos juntos y en el corredor del tiempo.

Chicas! – exclamo alegremente Rini.

Parecía que nunca saldríamos de esa ilusión.

Así parecía Mercury – dijo Endimion – pero nuestro amor por Serena nos ayudo a salir.

Hasta aquí han llegado mis fuerzas….lo demás depende de ustedes – Dijo la silueta translucida de la Reina frente a todos – para abrir la puerta deben utilizar el Cristal de Plata….por favor….salven a mi querida hija.

Majestad aún la necesitamos….por favor….

Decía Sailor Chibi Moon mientras la Reina Serenity se iba desvaneciendo frente a sus ojos hasta desaparecer por completo.

Chicas…. – dijo Sailor Venus señalando una gran puerta dorada adornada con lunas menguantes y estrellas de ocho picos - esta debe ser la entrada….

Todos miraron con gran curiosidad antes de seguir la orden de su líder.

Sailor Scouts….ya escucharon a la Reina….debemos usar el Cristal de Plata, no hay tiempo que perder….ahora!

Si! – Dijeron todas en una sola voz.

Todas las Sailor, a excepción de la Pequeña Dama, formaron una media luna al frente de las puertas doradas, extendieron sus manos y cada una hizo aparecer la pieza del Cristal Plateado que se les había confiado, el cual se unió por completo y se volvió una sola pieza. Como si fueran hechas a la medida, el Cristal se elevo a la altura de una abertura donde encajo perfectamente, inmediatamente las lunas y estrellas comenzaron a resplandecer y la gran puerta dorada comenzó a abrirse. Sin embargo una voz amenazante interrumpió el asombro en el que todos estaban inmersos.

Quien se atreva a irrumpir en este tiempo….morirá.

Que!….tu eres Sailor Cosmos?!…..


	17. ACT 16 SAILOR COSMOS

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

(Hola, gracias…gracias otra ves por sus comentarios ….gracias a Serenasm, Martavivi, Usako-Chiba-T, Magguie Aino que siguen la historia cada fin de semana y me mandan puntualmente sus impresiones y hasta sufren con lo que sucede jejeje, y también a VanessaJensen, Almoon, Yuuki Miaka-Chan, Nat, Serenalucy, Sir Charles Z, Ali, Kriss, Max 20, Ari-Moon que también me han dado sus comentario en algunos capítulos y por ultimo pero no menos importante están los comentario de lectores Guest a los que no les he podido contestar como a los demás así que saquen su cuenta en la página! XD Toooooodos los comentarios son bien recibidos e igual de importantes. Gracias!)

ACT. 16 QUIEN ES SAILOR COSMOS?

Quien se atreva a irrumpir en este tiempo….morirá.

Que!….tu eres Sailor Cosmos?!…..

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el rostro de una Sailor bien conocida por todos ellos. Al mismo tiempo esa Sailor también quedo un tanto sorprendida.

Pero si es….Sailor Galaxia! – Exclamo Endimion.

Sailor Galaxia es Sailor Cosmos en el futuro….ella es quien gobernara el Cosmos entero….a pesar de haber sido derrotada por Sailor Moon – Dijo esta vez Sailor Júpiter.

Pero que hacen ustedes aquí? No se supone que deban conocer lo que sucede en este tiempo…..ya suficiente cambios han ocurrido con que conozcan el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

Sailor Galaxia!...Quiero decir….Sailor Cosmos, debes ayudar a Serena….esta siendo manipulada y su alma se esta envenenando de oscuridad!

Que haz dicho Sailor Mars! Sabía que algo nuevamente estaba sucediendo en el pasado, como tantas otras veces….pero esto es….ella debe saberlo de inmediato….

Sailor Cosmos no hay tiempo que perder, debes ayudarnos! – interrumpió Sailor Mercury.

Yo no las puedo ayudar – dijo Sailor Galaxia causando la admiración de los demás.

Pero por que dices eso, la Reina Serenity dijo que tú eras la única capaz de ayudar a Serena.

Yo sigo siendo Sailor Galaxia….una guardiana y fiel guerrera más de la emperadora de todo lo existente….Sailor Cosmos.

Galaxia! Debes llevarnos pronto con Sailor Cosmos…de ella depende que el futuro que conocemos se cumpla! – Dijo desesperadamente Endimion.

Los llevare – respondió Galaxia – pero al llegar hasta aquí, ya no pueden dar marcha atrás a la decisión que ella tome.

Mientras esto sucedía en el futuro, en el Tokio del presente, Nova y Aldevar libraban una batalla con una gran cantidad de demonios que había enviado su hermano para mantenerlos ocupado defendiendo la Tierra, mientras él, acompañado de Serena y su guardián Habid, tomaban por asalto el castillo.

La leyenda de la insignia, también contaba que cualquiera que no fuera el elegido y se atreviera a tratar de poseer la espada, sería consumido por causa de su propia ambición. Sin embargo la intuición de Draco había resultado cierta, pues la Espada Estelar, había reaccionado ante la presencia de Serena y cuando ella tomo la espada, esta no le causo ningún daño, pues pudo reconocer que aún poseía su sueño.

La Espada Estelar, envolvió a la Princesa con un gran poder, asiéndola sentir que ella era la destinada para guiar el Cosmos.

Ahora, la espada era parte de Serena y esta actuaría según su legitima dueña….aún si al final decidiera caminar entre la oscuridad.

Y mientras, en el futuro de Sailor Cosmos….

Sailor Galaxia guio a todos hasta llegar a un gran castillo elegantemente decorado. Los visitantes veían con curiosidad cada rincón del palacio. Llegaron a un gran salón, en el cual se alcanzaba a ver un trono de color blanco que era el lugar que debería ocupar la soberana del lugar, este salón tenía como decoraciones estrellas, lunas e imágenes de planetas desconocidos incluso para Sailor Mercury quien era la de mayor conocimiento de estos temas de todas, y según parecía los planetas del sistema solar que ellas representaban, guardaban un lugar especial de entre todos los demás.

El salón contaba con varios balcones, y uno de ellos daba hacia un lago congelado, que daba la apariencia de ser de cristal, este se situaba en medio de un hermoso jardín, donde predominaban las rosas y era atravesado por varios senderos empedrados.

A lo lejos, desde ese mismos balcón, se lograba ver la silueta de una mujer descalza que caminaba relajadamente en los senderos del jardín, e iba acariciando con sus dedos las rosas, su pelo era color plata, su figura era la de una mujer joven, delgada y muy estética, que usaba un largo vestido blanco y en su mano derecha sostenía un gran báculo que en la punta sostenía una media luna y que a su ves, esta media luna sostenía una estrella dorada de ocho picos. Detrás de ella se veían otras 8 jóvenes mujeres, que usaban vestidos blancos de princesas y que acompañaban pacientemente la caminata de la primera mujer.

Sera esa mujer….Sailor Cosmos?

Pregunto Mars mirando por encima del hombro de Venus a través del jardín y llamando la atención de todos los demás. Enseguida vieron acercarse a Sailor Galaxia. Ella comenzó a conversar con las todas las mujeres del jardín, se podía ver como las 8 mujeres acompañantes estaban desconcertadas por lo que Galaxia les decía, sin embargo la mujer del pelo plateado, se mantenía ocupada mirando al cielo y escuchado en silencio. Todas, tomaban dirección apresuradamente hacia el gran salón, hasta que repentinamente se detuvieron, al parecer por orden de la mujer que acompañaban. Después de haberles dicho unas palabras, ella misma se dirigió al castillo en actitud tranquila y seguida de las demás.

Que rayos estará pasando allá abajo?

Tranquilízate Uranus – dijo Neptiun – Galaxia debe estarle informando de nuestra presencia y de la razón que nos trajo hasta aquí.

Este lugar….me recuerda un poco al legendario Milenio de Plata – dijo Sailor Plut – ese lago congelado es semejante al favorito de nuestra Princesa, donde le gustaba practicar el patinaje, y ese jardín.…. ella solía pasar tiempo cuidando de sus rosas….

Parece una mujer muy refinada y distinguida…..luce como una gran dama. – dijo Sailor Neptiun.

Así parece…..Es todo lo contrario a Serena no creen? – respondió Venus rompiendo por un momento la tensa calma.

Acaso…. – intervino Sailor Saturn mirando a través de otro balcón - esa es la Tierra…?...Estamos en la….?

De repente, se pudo oir como se abría una puerta distinta por la que ellos habían llegado, la cual daba hacia el trono sin tener que atravesar todo el salón, y en este caso, pudiendo evitar a las Sailor Scouts y Endimion.

La habitación se encontraba iluminada a media luz, por lo que el rostro de la recién llegada no podía distinguirse. La primera en entrar fue Sailor Galaxia y justo detrás….Entro ella….la Soberana del Reino Cosmico….en total silencio. Se dirigió sin interrumpir su camino hacia su trono y tomo su lugar. Todos los presentes sintieron como a pesar de no decir una sola palabra, su sola presencia imponía respeto.

Sailor Cosmos?... – pregunto Sailor Venus tímidamente sin obtener respuesta.

Sailor Cosmos! Debes ayudarnos! – Dijo Endimion acercándose a ella.

Alto! – Advirtió en un grito Galaxia interponiendo su espada – No te acerques más.

Lo siento. – se disculpo él – pero deben comprender que estamos desesperados….La Princesa Serena del siglo XX…..la mujer que amo…..se encuentra en grave peligro y si no actuamos pronto la maldad se apoderara de ella y de la Tierra que tanto ama y que ha defendido….

Endimion….. – dijo repentinamente la misteriosa mujer – se lo que sucede.

Vaya – dijo en voz baja Neptiun – su voz demuestra una madurez increíble….

Tienes razón - respondió Uranus – aunque su voz me parece algo familiar….pero que tonterías estoy diciendo….

Deben saber que lo que me piden puede causarle más dolor a ustedes que alivio….

Por que dices eso?

Podrían perder para siempre a su Princesa.

Sailor Cosmos – intervino Sailor Mars – la Reina Serenity nos advirtió sobre su enfrentamiento…..pero no tiene por que suceder….si tan solo pudieras aumentar nuestros poderes para poder revertir los hechizos de Draco, ustedes no tendrían que enfrentarse.

Yo se que algo grave esta sucediendo en el siglo XX, tan grave que tuvieron que acudir hasta mi. Cuando la Reina los envío a este sitio, en el fondo sabía que es poco probable que lo ustedes desean suceda. Además no pienso comprometer la paz de la Tierra ni de ningún otro lugar en el Cosmos.

Que quieres decir exactamente? – Pregunto Sailor Saturn.

Ella deberá morir.

Que?! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, incluida Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Cosmos…. – se escucho de entre la oscuridad del salón – Creo que debe de reconsiderar lo que esta diciendo.

Ella tiene razón….Sabe lo que eso significaría… – Dijo otra voz.

Quienes son ellas? – Pregunto Jupiter.

Al parecer….son las Princesas que la acompañaban en el jardín. – Respondió Plut.

Pero como puedes hablar tan fríamente de matar a Serena! Acaso no tienes sentimientos. Como es que te haces llamar Sailor Scout!

Uranus tiene razón! – intervino Mercury – Sailor Moon haría cualquier cosa antes que pensar en quitarle la vida al alguien….Si Serena estuviera en tu lugar…..

Si ella estuviera en mi lugar….- interrumpió Cosmos – haría exactamente lo mismo. No dudaría ni un segundo en acabar con mi vida.

Callate! – grito Sailor Chibi Moon – tu no la conoces! No hables de ella!

Serena Tsukino….Compórtate como una dama. Sabes que siendo insensata no soluciones las cosas. – Dijo tranquilamente pero con voz de mando la Soberana del lugar.

Pero que es lo que acabas de decir? – pregunto sorprendida Plut.

Que pasa Plut?

Mars….Esas son las palabras que la Neo Reina usa para reprender a la Pequeña Dama….

Que dices?!

Mi querida dulce estrella….

Que?! – dijo sorprendida Chibi Moon – Como sabes que mi madre…? Ella es la única que me llama de esa manera.

Debes comprender que mi deber….el de la Princesa Serena….y el de tu madre, es proteger a todos los que amamos, aunque eso signifique poner en riesgo nuestras vidas. Yo….me estoy debilitando….lo que significa que la oscuridad sigue ganando terreno dentro del alma de la Princesa…. No hay tiempo para ver si podemos o no rescatarla a ella, ahora solo importa proteger a las personas.

De pronto, las ocho jóvenes mujeres que se encontraban en las penumbras de la habitación comenzaron a hacerse visibles con ayuda de la poca luz que iluminaba.

Las Sailor Scouts del Siglo XX, quedaron sorprendidas al ver que las ocho mujeres misteriosas eran la Princesa Mercury, la Princesa Mars, la Princesa Júpiter, la Princesa Venus, la Princesa Uranus, la Princesa Neptiun, la Princesa Saturn y la Princesa Plut, es decir, eran ellas en el futuro.

No puede ser! – Dijo boquiabierta Mercury.

Ellas son…. Somos….nosotras….

Mientras las Sailor Scouts quedaban sorprendidas y tratando de asimilar lo que veían, las ocho Princesas del futuro se pararon frente al trono de su soberana y se arrodillaron frente a ella para tratar de que desistiera de su decisión.

Majestad…. – dijo la Princesa Mars – por favor denos una oportunidad de luchar por la vida de la Princesa Serena….solo una oportunidad….

Mars tienes razón – intervino la Princesa Venus – permítanos ir al siglo XX y rescatar a la Princesa.

Mi decisión esta tomada. – Respondió Cosmos.

No tienes derecho a tomar una decisión sobre la vida de Serena! – Grito Endimion lleno de impotencia.

Nadie más que yo tiene derecho sobre su vida. - Dijo la soberana parándose de su trono y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

La silueta de la mujer fue avanzando poco a poco hacia la luz de la habitación. Las Sailor comenzaron a distinguir que quien vestía ese hermoso vestido blanco, también llevaba dos coletas como peinado y la tenue luz se empezaba a reflejar en unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo que iluminaban un rostro de piel blanca.

No puede ser…. – dijo tímidamente Sailor Uranus .

Ella es….. – dijo Neptiun

La mujer, al fin se podía distinguir perfectamente.

Si ella tiene que morir…..morirá.

Se….Sere….Serena…..


	18. ACT 17 SAILOR COSMOS 2DA PARTE

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

(Por cierto amigos...espero que les cause tanta emoción como a mí...Bueno supongo que habrán escuchado del regreso oficial del Anime de Sailor Moon, no fanmade, OFICIAL! Pues al fin dieron la noticia oficial después de tanto rumores...bueno ni tantos por que hasta eso, había solo una que otra noticia por aqui y por allá, pero al fin...SAILOR MOON REGRESA EN EL INVIERNO DE ESTE AÑO 2013! REGRESA EL ANIME OFICIAL HECHO POR NAOKO TAKEUCHI...Solo queda esperar que se resuelva el ultimo misterio que guarda su regreso, si sera una continuación del anime que ya conocemos, es decir una nueva temporada o si sera nuevamente desde el principio, pero con la historia fiel al manga, yo amare cualquiera cosa que suceda y espero que al fin podamos ver a SAILOR COSMOS! Bueno amigos me moría de ganas de compartirlo con ustedes...Bienvenida otra vez SAILOR MOON!)

ACT. 17 SAILOR COSMOS 2DA. PARTE

La mujer, al fin se podía distinguir perfectamente.

Si ella tiene que morir…..morirá.

Se….Sere….Serena…..

Serena…. miró fijamente a cada una de las Sailor del Siglo XX, a su pequeña hija del Siglo XXl y al amor de toda su vida…Endimion.

Ahora entienden por que tengo derecho de acabar con su vida si es necesario. – Dijo tranquilamente la soberana.

Pero….tú…. – decía Mars dentro de su asombro – Como es que te convertiste en….

Todo encaja….como no nos dimos cuenta antes – interrumpió Venus – Serena…nuestra Serena es quien poseía el Sagrado Sueño, después la Reina Serenity nos advirtió que si ellas se enfrentan, el futuro cambiaría pasara lo que pasara…en el futuro que existía antes de que Draco interviniera, ella logro despertar su Sagrado Sueño y se convirtió en quien ahora vemos….

Así es Sailor Venus, y como el pasado ha sido modificado, mi presente también esta cambiando….poco a poco me estoy debilitando…

Y por que no interveniste, si sabias que algo estaba pasando en el Siglo XX?! Pudiste evitar todo esto!

Mi querida Sailor Uranus…siempre tan impetuosa…. – dijo Cosmos haciendo sonrojar a la Sailor – El hecho que tenga el poder de traer hasta mi mano la estrella más lejana….no significa que deba hacerlo. Muchas cosas cambia a cada instante…si yo hubiera intervenido en todas, su Princesa jamás hubiera logrado despertar su sueño y tal ves yo no existiera….

Pero esto era diferente!

En eso tienes razón…..pero no pude dejar de confiar en que sus decisiones serian las correctas…..y mi error me llevo a sacrificar lo que más amaba….

Tampoco es culpa de usted Majestad…. – dijo gentilmente la Princesa Mercury – al final de muchas batallas, su buen corazón y sus nobles sentimientos han guiados en una entera paz a los humanos y a todo ser que habita el cosmos.

Ya no importa si lo fue o no Mercury…. ahora que se exactamente lo que ha sucedido, solo me queda enmendar mi error a costa de lo que sea.

….A costa de lo que sea….

Que quieres decir Mars? – Pregunto Júpiter

Es justo como lo dijo la Reina Serenity "En el futuro aun existe una persona con la fuerza suficiente para detener a la Princesa Serena a costa de lo que sea…." Dime Lita….si hubieras sabido que Serena era Sailor Cosmos, hubieras venido hasta aquí? Alguno….de nosotros….hubiéramos llegado hasta este lugar de saber lo que pasaría...

Todos guardaron silencio y sus rostros comenzaron a reflejar algún sentimiento de culpa al entender a lo que Rei se refería.

Jamás lo hubiera hecho. – Dijo firmemente Endimion.

No deben sentirse culpables por lo que está pasando. De cualquier forma no hubiera permitido que esto finalizara sin tratar de detenerla….tal vez es el destino….

Mentirosa! Tú no crees en el destino. – Dijo Sailor Mars comenzando a llorar.

La Soberana se acerco a ella y con sus dedos seco las lágrimas del rostro de quien siempre fue y era su mejor amiga.

Las Princesas de los planetas, junto con Sailor Galaxia escuchaban atentas. La Princesa Mars dejo caer algunas lágrimas en silencio y al fin intervino.

Majestad….usted siempre nos ha brindado su confianza….porque en esta ocasión debe ser diferente?

Ella tienes razón – intervino Galaxia – yo pienso lo mismo….además, sabemos bien que a usted Majestad, nunca le ha gustado pelear….déjenos pelear por usted.

Eso no es muy halagador Galaxia. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Miro a su alrededor, viendo la angustia reflejada en el rostro de cada uno de los que se encontraban en el salón, pero con especial atención a la pequeña, quien no podía dejar de sollozar ni evitar cada una de sus lagrimas.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que al no darle la oportunidad a sus guardianas de pelear por la Princesa Serena del Siglo XX, también sería negarle a esa niña la oportunidad de tener su futuro junto a los padres que ella ya conocía y tanto amaba.

Está bien. Tendrán una oportunidad de luchar por el futuro que desean ver….Pero mi decisión en cuanto a la Princesa está tomada….si no pueden cambiar las cosas, yo misma…..

No tiene que repetirlo. – Intervino rápidamente la Princesa Júpiter.

La Princesa líder rápidamente tomo el mando.

Princesas guardianas….no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos idear un plan rápido para poder atravesar el corredor del tiempo sin que los espíritus malignos que están vagando por él, se den cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos causen problemas.

Yo me encargo de eso….utilizare mi computadora para detectar la ruta más segura. – Respondió la Princesa Mercury.

Yo te ayudare. – Dijo la Princesa Saturn.

Princesa Uranus, Princesa Neptiun, Princesa Júpiter….Creo que nosotras nos debemos encargar de dejar sellada la puerta de entrada a nuestro tiempo y dejar protegida a nuestra Majestad. – Sugirió la Princesa Plut.

De a cuerdo! – Respondieron en una sola voz las tres Princesas.

Princesa Mars – dijo la Princesa líder – creo que más que nunca necesitamos de la ayuda y protección que nos puedan brindar los espíritus sagrados.

Entiendo. – respondió la Princesa del fuego.

Las Sailors del Siglo XX, escuchaban como sus "yo" futuras, decidían con gran rapidez, tratando de dar su punto de vista pero sus intentos eran ignorados.

Nosotras también queremos ayudar!

Sailors Scouts, esta batalla no es para ustedes…es mejor que se mantengan a salvo. – Respondió la Princesa Plut.

Pero que engreídas! Somos Sailors Scouts y tenemos la obligación de luchar por nuestro planeta!

Sailor Uranus, debes entender que esto no es un juego! Solo nos estorbaran teniendo que cuidar de ustedes! – Respondió en el mismo tono la Princesa Uranus a su "yo" del siglo XX.

Nosotras nos sabemos cuidar solas! – Intervino también un tanto alterada Sailor Mars.

En el salón, la discusión por intervenir en la batalla se iba poniendo más intensa, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la soberana del reino.

Basta. – Dijo en tono firme – Así no podrán derrotar ni al más débil de sus oponentes.

Lo sentimos Majestad – respondió la Princesa Uranus.

Nosotras también nos disculpamos. – Dijo Sailor Mars.

Las Sailor Scouts, la Pequeña Dama y el Príncipe Endimion, gastaron mucha de su energía en el corredor del tiempo…..Saldremos cuando ellos hayan descansado.

Saldremos! – Respondió Galaxia – Pensamos que nosotras iríamos a pelear por usted!

Les di la oportunidad de enfrentar esa batalla y confió en ustedes, pero eso no significa que me quedaré en este lugar esperando el resultado. Iré al siglo XX. Ahora obedezcan por favor.

Si Majestad. – Respondió Galaxia haciendo una reverencia de obediencia. – Síganme por favor….

Las Sailor Scouts, Endimion y Sailor Chibi Moon, abandonaron el salón detrás de Sailor Galaxia. Tenían muchas preguntas para la Soberana, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Realmente y al fin de cuentas, tenían frente a ellos a la Serena que siempre habían tratado de inculcarle a su despistada, miedosa y atolondrada Princesa.

Ahora, la respuesta a la pregunta que muchas veces se habían hecho, había sido respondida. Serena pasó de ser la Princesa que se valía solo de su buen corazón y sentimientos para defender a las personas que amaba, a ser la Soberana de todo lo que sus mentes podían imaginar. Su buen y corazón y nobles sentimientos, ahora eran acompañados de fortaleza mental, autoridad, valentía y de sabiduría. Su porte y personalidad, correspondían a la de una Reina que imponía respeto con su sola presencia. Así que solo se limitaron a seguir sus órdenes.

Sailor Galaxia, los condujo hasta otra gran sala de descanso que era la antesala de varias habitaciones.

Las Princesas Guardianas también habían abandonado el gran salón, quedando solo la Soberana sentada en su gran trono. Mirando hacia el infinito cielo de un azul oscuro. Hasta que ella misma interrumpió su silencio.

No piensas decir nada.

La Princesa Mars, no se sorprendió de que notara su presencia sin que ni si quiera ella haya provocado el más mínimo ruido. La percepción era una de las cualidades mejor desarrolladas de su Reina.

Porque no fuiste totalmente sincera con nosotras….si sabias lo grave que la situación se estaba volviendo?

Mi querida amiga Rei….lamento que esto esté sucediendo, cuando dije hace un momento que debía rectificar mi error, no mentí, yo realmente pensé que la Princesa Serena podía manejar la situación….de hecho, creo que aún puede hacerlo, pero para eso necesita de mi ayuda.

Al decir "error" te refieres….

A exponer la vida de ustedes y de las Sailor Scouts del pasado….A exponer el futuro del Tokio de Cristal que la pequeña Rini y Darien ya conocen.

Dime la verdad Serena….realmente no pudiste impedir que el Rey Endimion y la Princesa Serena….tu hija de nuestro presente….desaparecieran debido a los cambios en el pasado…. o los dejaste desaparecer con algún propósito.

El silencio reino por unos instantes. Los ojos de la Soberana del Cosmos mostraron tristeza, pero no arrepentimiento.

Pude haberlo impedido. Pero tuve que sacrificar sus existencias. Cuando la vida de Tokio de Cristal comenzó a sufrir cambios y después a detenerse por completo hasta que todos sus habitantes desaparecieron, supe que algo dentro de la propia Princesa del Siglo XX estaba cambiando, ese algo era un cambio importante y peligroso. Desde ese momento considere la posibilidad de enfrentarla y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Si mi hija y Endimion estuvieran aquí, no tendría el valor suficiente de hacerlo.

Sin embargo….no contabas con que ellos también vinieran del pasado junto con las Sailor Scouts y por eso es que accediste darnos la oportunidad de pelear….por que ellos están aquí.

Así es Rei….nuevamente mis sentimientos son mi debilidad.

Pero si algo pasa con la Serena del siglo XX, Rini jamás nacerá.

Nacerá como una niña normal, podrá ser una gran dama sin la responsabilidad de un reino sobre sus hombros….Su futuro es mi prioridad y haré lo imposible por que lo tenga….aunque no sea a mi lado.

A pesar de tu inmenso poder y de ser la Soberana del cosmos entero….no has cambiado para nada…

Lo sé….sigo siendo la misma tonta de siempre.

No. Sigues sacrificando tu bienestar por proteger a los que amas. Estás dispuesta a acabar con tu propia vida si es necesario y a renunciar a las personas más valiosas para ti…. – La Princesa Mars se acerco a ella y tomo tiernamente sus manos - ….Serena te prometo que daremos nuestro mejor batalla para rescatar nuestro pasado y nuestro presente.

Y sin distinción de Reina o Princesa, ambas terminaron unidas en un fuerte abrazo, como las mejores amigas que fueron, que son y que siempre serian.

Mientras, las Sailor Scouts, Chibi Moon y Endimion, no pudieron descansar en sus habitaciones. Todos deambulaban por los pasillos del castillo llenos de desesperación y ansiedad. A diferencia de las Princesas que parecían estar en calma.

Serena había regresado a caminar por los jardines del castillo; de lejos, detrás de uno de los pilares del castillo, Sailor Chibi Moon la observaba. A pesar de saber que era su madre, sentía que no conocía en absoluto a la mujer que tenia frente a ella.

No me tengas miedo. – Dijo la Soberana tratando de tranquilizar a Rini – Ven aquí conmigo a caminar por el jardín.

Si majestad.

No tienes que llamarme así, si no lo deseas.

Mi mamá va a volver verdad? – Pregunto la pequeña inesperadamente.

Seguramente.

Me lo promete?

Te prometo que tendrás un futuro.

Mamá! – Dijo Rini comenzando a llorar, lanzándose sobre ella y aferrándose fuertemente, como cuando de niña algo la asustaba y solo en los brazos de su madre se sentía protegida.

Así pasaron varias horas en el castillo. La Soberana del Cosmos mostraba un semblante tranquilo, amable y sin preocupaciones.

Las Princesas hablaban en una de las estancias del castillo, y aunque no se mostraban alteradas a simple vista, todas sabían que compartían la misma preocupación.

Mientras, las Sailor Scouts, Chibi Moon y Endimion, esperaban en silencio. Cada quien dentro de sus propios pensamientos, tratando de asimilar lo que podría suceder. Y aunque el tiempo de espera les parecía eterno, realmente no deseaban que llegara el momento de regresar y pelear contra la persona que más amaban, sin embargo sabían que ya no tenían opción.

La Soberana ordeno a Sailor Galaxia llamar a todos ante su presencia. Las Princesas guardianas, entendían que era el llamado a una batalla, cuando se presentaron, se arrodillaron una a una ante ella, reiterando su lealtad y respeto. Las Sailors y Endimion observaban con asombro el gran respeto que inspiraba esa Serena desconocida para ellos.

Ya es hora. Están listos?

Si Majestad….estamos listas. – Respondieron las Princesas.

También nosotros. – Contesto Sailor Venus, dejando entre ver un tono de resignación en sus palabras.

Princesas Guardianas! Transfórmense! – Ordeno la Princesa Venus

Todas respondieron a la orden de su líder.

Eterno Cristal Cósmico de Mercurio….Transformación!

Eterno Cristal Cósmico de Marte….Transformación!

Eterno Cristal Cósmico de Júpiter….Transformación!

Eterno Cristal Cósmico de Uranus….Transformación!

Eterno Cristal Cósmico de Neptuno….Transformación!

Eterno Cristal Cósmico de Saturno….Transformación!

Eterno Cristal Cósmico de Plutón….Transformación!

Eterno Cristal Cósmico de Venus….Transformación!

Todas las Princesas fueron envueltas por un círculo de luz correspondiente a su color. Cuando sus transformaciones fuero terminadas, a diferencia de las Sailors del Siglo XX, aunque conservaban sus trajes de Eternals que les fueron concedidos cuando recibieron el Cristal de Plata de manos de la Reina Serenity, ahora, en sus espaldas podían verse una alas, como las que poseía Serena cuando era Eternal Sailor Moon, sus cabezas eran adornadas por finas tiaras de Princesas con la insignia de cada unos de sus planetas al centro, y las tiaras de sus frentes habían desaparecido. Y en sus manos cada una sostenía un cetro, el cual les había sido otorgado por Sailor Cosmos al igual que sus tiaras de Princesas, como símbolo de que pertenecían a la Realeza del Cosmos.

Sailor Galaxia, quien conservaba su transformación conocida por decisión propia, se unió a las ahora Sailors Princesas.

Enseguida, Serena se levanto de su trono, alzo su báculo, pronuncio sus palabras de transformación.

" Por El Poder….Sagrado….del Cosmos…..Transformación!"

Del centro de la estrella de ocho picos que adornaba el Báculo comenzó a emitirse un resplandor, como cintas que empezaban a formar un espiral alrededor de Serena de color blanco y dorado, estás la fueron envolviendo hasta llegar a sus pies.

Su largo vestido blanco desapareció y entonces comenzó a formarse su traje de marinera.

Este era diferente a Eternal Sailor Moon.

La falda multicolores fue reemplazada por un blanco que resplandecía, que era adornado por una estrella dorada dentro de un círculo del cual salían unas finas y pequeñas alas blancas. De esta estrella dentro del círculo comenzaba a formarse un abanico multicolores que correspondían a los que representaban a cada una de sus ocho Princesas Guardianas, estas iban desde el centro de su cintura hasta el final de su falda.

Al centro de su pecho, su broche dorado de forma de corazón con la pequeña luna, fueron reemplazados por la misma figura de estrella dorada dentro del círculo con sus finas alas.

La solapa color azul marino que caía sobre sus hombros, cambio a un solo color, este ahora era solo blanco pero conservaba sus líneas doradas.

Sus hombreras cambiaron de ser rosadas, a unas hombreras más pequeñas de color doradas con sus pequeñas alas blancas en cada lado.

Sus largas botas blancas desaparecieron como parte del traje, para dar paso a un par de zapatillas blancas de tacones dorados, que eran adornadas por otras pequeñas alas blancas en la parte trasera. Dejando ver unas largas y torneadas piernas.

Sus largos guantes blancos con toques color rojo, dejaron de aparecer, dejando al desnudo las suaves manos que siempre resguardaron. Ahora, se podían ver cuatro anillos por cada mano.

Su cuello, ahora era adornado por un collar blanco con su insignia, una estrella dorada, reemplazando al collar rojo que sostenía el pequeño corazón dorado con la media luna.

Sus odangos, ahora formaban un corazón cada uno y los broches que lo adornaban pasaron del rojo al blanco, haciendo juego con su cabello de color blanco aperlado, el cual seguía tan largo como siempre.

A la espalda, colgaba una larga capa blanca de fina tela, que daba hasta sus talones, además de sobresalir un par de grandes alas de un blanco majestuoso, aún más grandes que las de Eternal Sailor Moon, que al estar completamente extendidas era como ver un ángel en todo su esplendor.

Y finalmente los últimos tres elementos que la que la terminaban de definir como la legendaria Sailor Cosmos.

De su frente desapareció la media luna creciente de la heredera del reino lunar y tomo su lugar la estrella dorada, símbolo de que en ella reposaba el conocimiento entero de los secretos del cosmos que ella gobernaba.

Su báculo también dejo de lado la luna creciente, dejando una perla del tamaño de una esfera, que era lo que ahora sostenía una estrella blanca, también hecha de una perla, que eran retocadas por un par de pequeñas alas con los bordes dorados. Este representaba su derecho y poder de gobernar todo lo que existiera en el cosmos entero.

Y por ultimo, en su cintura apareció la espada estelar, la misma que Draco estuvo a punto de poseer teniendo cautivo el alma de la Princesa; esa espada con la empuñadura de oro y con una hoja de color plateada, como el color de las estrellas. La empuñadura tenía grabada las imágenes de estrellas y planetas y en la parte en que se unía con la hoja plateada se podía ver una estrella dorada. La espada representaba la autoridad que el cosmos depositaba en ella para impartir la justicia y mantener la paz en todos los seres que la habitaban.

"Soy Sailor Cosmos….la Soberana de todo lo existente…en este libre cosmos"

Es….muy….hermosa…. – Dijo Chibi Moon

Su poder….puedo sentir como incremento de un instante a otro….

Es verdad Mars….su poder es impresionante. – Respondió Plut.

Las Sailors Scouts del Siglo XX, la Pequeña Dama y Endimion, quedaron asombrados ante quien ahora, por fin mostraba su verdadera y final transformación….Sailor Cosmos.


	19. ACT 18 VOLVIENDO AL SIGLO XX

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 18 VOLVIENDO AL SIGLO XX

"Soy Sailor Cosmos….la Soberana de todo lo existente…en este libre cosmos"

Es….muy….hermosa…. – Dijo Chibi Moon

Su poder….puedo sentir como incremento de un instante a otro….

Es verdad Mars….su poder es impresionante. – Respondió Plut.

Las Sailors Scouts del Siglo XX, la Pequeña Dama y Endimion, quedaron asombrados ante quien ahora, por fin mostraba su verdadera y final transformación….Sailor Cosmos.

El silencio que imperaba en la sala fue interrumpido por la misma Sailor Cosmos, después de hacer desparecer sus alas y la espada de su cintura, para quedar únicamente con su báculo.

Debemos apresurarnos, puedo sentir que la energía maligna se esta haciendo cada vez más fuerte en la Princesa del Siglo XX.

Como puedes estar tan segura? Tal ves….

Lo sé. Eso debe bastarte. – Interrumpió de inmediato a Endimion - Ahora todos debemos dirigirnos al centro del jardín. Los alcanzare en un momento.

Entendido Majestad.

Respondieron todas las Sailors Princesas, al mismo tiempo que salían del salón y comenzaban a encaminarse hacia el pasillo que los llevaría al centro del majestuoso jardín. Quedando sola en la estancia Sailor Cosmos.

Sailor Galaxia… – dijo la Sailor Princesa Venus – Por favor encárgate de llevar a las Sailors del Siglo XX y al Príncipe a donde Sailor Cosmos ha ordenado.

Claro, no te preocupes. – Respondió Galaxia comprendiendo la verdadera intención de la Guardiana Lider.

Princesa Mars…podrías aguardar un momento por favor?

Por su puesto. – Dijo la Princesa del Fuego también entendiendo las palabras de la Princesa Venus.

Ambas Princesas regresaron al salón donde había quedado la soberana. Al ingresar nuevamente, confirmaron sus sospechas, lo que no impidió que se llenasen de sorpresa al ver la situación de su Soberana.

La poderosa Sailor Cosmos, se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, aferrada a su báculo para no desvanecerse por completo.

Serena!

Creo que todo esta empeorando rápidamente.

Las Princesas se apresuraron para ayudarla, y pudiendo ver una muy notable debilidad que jamás habían visto en la Gobernante del Cosmos.

Después de unos momentos, Serena se recupero por completo y recupero su porte natural.

Mina…Rei….Ella esta a punto de despertar su máximo poder.

Pero….eso no puede ser! – Dijo Mina – Eso solo lo puede hacer….

Teniendo la Espada Estelar. – Interrumpió Sailor Cosmos.

No puede ser….Como pudo conseguirla? – Pregunto con cierta angustia Rei.

Su sueño sigue ahí….pero esta siendo manipulado por el Príncipe Draco.

Creo que no deberías ir al Siglo XX en las condiciones que te encuentras.

Al contrario Rei….si ella se vuelve más fuerte mientras yo me debilito, no tendremos ni una oportunidad. Ahora debemos ir con las Sailor Scouts antes de que empiecen a hacer preguntas.

Las tres se dirigieron al jardín donde eran esperadas impacientemente por las Sailors y Endimion.

Sailor Cosmos se acerco decididamente y tomo lugar justo al centro del claro del jardín en el que estaban. Las Sailors, La Pequeña Dama y Endimion, entendieron que deberían rodearla y formaron un círculo alrededor de ella. Las Sailor Princesas y Sailor Galaxia formaron un segundo círculo alrededor de todos los demás y todos se tomaron de las manos, esperando la acción de la Soberana.

Príncipe Endimion….Pequeña Dama….Solo tienen que concentrarse….no teman, todo saldrá bien. – Dijo Cosmos tratando de tranquilizar la ansiedad de los visitantes del pasado y que hasta el momento, no tenían la misma habilidad de las demás Sailors.

Entendido. – Contesto Endimion.

Todos cerraron sus ojos para concentrarse. Al siguiente instante, sus cuerpos comenzaron a emitir la ya conocida luz que emitían al teletransportarse. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, eso no les seria suficiente a las Sailor Scouts sin la ayuda del Cristal de Plata, así que recibirían parte de la energía de las Sailors Princesas para poder lograrlo.

Sailor Cosmos levanto su báculo y comenzó el destello de una luz blanca, que cada vez se hacia más y más fuerte hasta opacar las demás luces, hasta inundar cada rincón del jardín y del palacio entero.

Y entonces, pronuncio las palabras correctas….

" Kronos….Señor del tiempo….concédenos la libertad de llegar al pasado para modificar nuestro presente….te pido que seas mi aliado en esta nueva batalla por la paz del Cosmos…"

Dicho esto, comenzaron a elevarse lentamente del suelo. La energía que despedía Sailor Cosmos, se concentro alrededor de todos, encerrándolos en una gran burbuja de luz y de repente, como si esa burbuja hubiera explotado, solo quedo una gran chispa que al desvanecerse por completo, se pudo observar el jardín totalmente vacio.

El viaje de regreso al Siglo XX había comenzado.

El camino de regreso, no era el mismo por el que las Sailors, Chibi Moon y Endimion habían llegado.

Esta vez, era como ir dentro de un gran túnel a una gran velocidad. El vértigo que se sentía en el subir y bajar de ese túnel, causaba cierto temor a los menos experimentados.

Rini era la más asustada, su lado de infantil que necesitaba ser protegido ganaba terreno a su faceta de pequeña Sailor Scout valiente que intentaba proyectar.

Sus pequeñas manos, se aferraban fuertemente a la de Endimion y por el otro lado a la de su mejor amiga, Sailor Saturn. El camino era vertiginoso y un fuerte viento que les iba en contra golpeaba sus cuerpos.

Una fuerte ráfaga hizo tambalear a todos. Sailor Chibi Moon soltó sus manos y comenzó a ser arrastrada por la ráfaga de viento.

Pequeña Dama! – Grito Sailor Plut

Rini! – Dijo Endimion.

Sin embargo, al tratar de soltar la mano de su compañera para ir al rescate de su futura hija, sus movimientos fueron bloqueados y solo pudo ver con angustia como la pequeña Sailor se alejaba cada vez más.

Sailor Cosmos era quien lo había detenido, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano hizo que la fuerte ráfaga de viento liberara a la pequeña, atrayéndola hasta ella y sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, en un fuerte abrazo, brindándole seguridad total a la Pequeña Dama.

Rini, hizo lo mismo, la abrazo fuertemente y dentro de su cabeza, la dulce voz de Cosmos resonó, pidiéndole que no temiera, que ella la protegería.

Así transcurrieron unos minutos más, viajando por el largo túnel, hasta que a lo lejos se comenzó a distinguir una punto de luz que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande y más fuerte, hasta obligar a todos a cerrar los ojos, perdiendo por completo su percepción del tiempo y espacio en el que se encontraban.

Sailor Cosmos, nuevamente levanto su báculo, e hizo que traspasaran la ultima barrera del tiempo que los separaba del Siglo XX sin ningún problema.

La misma esfera que se había formado en el jardín del Palacio de Cosmos, apareció en medio del parque No. 10.

Sailor Cosmos, fue la primera en ver la imagen de la ciudad. Su rostro no mostro ninguna expresión, pero su mirada y su silencio lo dijeron todo.

Las Sailor Scouts, las Sailors Princesas, Chibi Moon y el Príncipe Endimion quedaron confundidos por lo que lograban ver.

Tokio del Siglo XX, se había vuelto una ciudad sin luz propia.

La cuidad, era claramente envuelta por una ilusión de tranquilidad. El parque, se encontraba en total silencio, sin embargo era transitado por una multitud de gente que iba y venia sin un destino definido.

Sus miradas se perdían en la distancia, como si caminaran tras un sueño que no podían alcanzar.

Nadie se preocupaba de uno por el otro. Los niños caminaban en direcciones opuestas a sus padres y sus padres no se preocupaban de a donde estaban sus hijos.

Ningún niño prestada atención a la hermosa lluvia de estrellas que había en esa noche iluminada.

Los enamorados ni si quiera se molestaban por pedir algún deseo a alguna de las tantas estrellas fugaces que iban y venían en el hermoso cielo despejado.

Era, como si no tuvieran voluntad propia, ni libertad de elegir lo que deseaban soñar para sus vidas.

De inmediato Cosmos, decidió proteger la integridad de sus amigas, su hija del pasado y Endimion, hasta donde fuera posible.

Deben deshacer su transformación rápidamente.

Que pasa? Esto es…. – Pregunto Endimion

Esto es solo una ilusión….Esta ciudad ya esta siendo controlada por la oscuridad….Debemos averiguar que es exactamente lo que esta pasando.

Todos siguieron la orden de Cosmos y volvieron a sus atuendos habituales. Cosmos pidió que le mostraran sus broches transformadores y pasando su mano sobre ellas y usando sus poderes, hizo que la energía de estos broches se volviera casi imperceptibles.

Las Sailors del Siglo XX regresaron a sus uniformes escolares, Darien ahora usaba su camisa color salmón y pantalón beige, que por cierto era el atuendo preferido de su princesa Serena, Rini usaba un vestido azul y blanco con tirantes, uno que mamá Ikuko le había regalado.

Por su parte las Princesas del futuro usaban vestidos con colores que representaban sus planetas.

Y Sailor Cosmos, usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que se ataba al cuello, y que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

La Soberana y todos sus acompañantes caminaron a través de la gente, sin embargo, era como si para las personas, ellos no estuvieran ahí.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, sin lograr notar algo diferente con lo que se habían encontrado en el Parque No.10, hasta que fueron advertidas por la Soberana de la presencia del enemigo.

Sailors! Puedo sentir que un aura maligna se esta acercando a nosotros…Todos estén prevenidos.

Majestad… - intervino de inmediato la Sailor Princesa Mars – Creo que debería ocultarse…

Pero que estas diciendo?! – Pregunto de inmediato y con un tono molesto Sailor Cosmos – Como te atreves a pedirme eso?

Ella tiene razón – dijo la Princesa Venus – Si se enfrenta en este momento a Draco o Habid….La Princesa podría tomar ventaja ahora que posee…la Espada…

Que están diciendo?! – Dijo Sailor Venus a su "yo" futura – Serena tiene en su poder la legendaria Espada?

Así es. Pero en este momento no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Majestad… - dijo la Princesa haciendo una reverencia – Permítanos enfrentar esta primera batalla.

Recuerde que ahora la maldad maneja la voluntad de la Princesa….- Dijo Galaxia - podría aprovecharse de su condición….de su debilidad….

Sailor Cosmos solo pudo apretar los puños y clavar la mirada en el piso, sabía que Galaxia tenía razón. Miro a cada una de las demás princesas y en especial a Darien y a Rini.

Tienen razón, no debo ser imprudente y poner a todos ustedes en peligro.

Majestad…. – intervino tímidamente Amy – creo que no solo usted debería de mantenerse oculta por el momento…también las Princesas deberían mantenerse al margen, cuando menos hasta saber quien es el enemigo que nos esta hacechando.

Amy tiene razón – dijo Darien – Nosotros podríamos averiguar que tan poderosos se han vuelto.

Eso es muy arriesgado. – Dijo Cosmos.

Pero tienen razón – dijo la Princesa Uranus – además, nosotras estaremos cerca….no tiene de que preocuparse….confíe en nosotras por favor.

Está bien – respondió Cosmos un tanto resignada por no tener el control de la situación – Confío en ustedes.

Sailor Cosmos dio la media vuelta y camino confundiéndose entre la demás gente, al mismo tiempo que su silueta iba haciéndose translucida y desapareciendo por completo.

Transformación…! – Ordeno la Princesa Venus.

Todas las Sailor, tanto las del Siglo XX, como las Princesas del futuro, se transformaron, Darien hizo lo mismo, e incluso Rini.

Las Sailor Princesas, no solo se ocultaron físicamente, si no que hicieron su energía prácticamente imperceptible, pero totalmente alertas.

Las Sailor Scouts y Endimion se mantuvieron visibles, esperando que apareciera el dueño de esa energía maligna de la que Cosmos les había advertido.

De pronto, todas las personas que caminaban sin rumbo, comenzaron a voltear a su alrededor, como si sintieran ese sueño que buscaban, muy cerca de ellos, o cuando menos, a aquella persona que se los podía brindar.

A lo lejos, se comenzaba a distinguir la figura de un hombre, vestido de armadura, una larga capa y una espada a la cintura.

Y del brazo de ese hombre, caminaba una joven mujer, de vestido blanco, zapatillas de cristal y también un largo abrigo. Y en su otra mano….un gran báculo, con una gran perla y una estrella….ambos de color oscuro.

Serena! – Dijo Endimion.

Pero si son las Sailor Scouts y Endimion…. – dijo Draco sarcásticamente – Tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes…No lo crees amor….

Y beso la mano de la Princesa, la que era adornada por un anillo de oro con el símbolo real de la familia de Pendraron….y después beso sus labios.


	20. ACT 19 LOS SUEÑOS PERDIDOS

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

(Hola a todos….bueno chicos y chicas aquí dejándoles un saludito y pues anunciándoles que esto se acerca a su fin, no tengo idea que tan pronto, puesto que voy escribiendo sobre la marcha y no tengo nada escrito por adelantado pero ya lo presiento jejeje, la verdad no pensé que salieran más de 10 capítulos y miren! llevamos 19….Bueno mientras eso pasa, disfruten este capitulo…. Saludos a todos!)

ACT. 19 LOS SUEÑOS PERDIDOS

Y beso la mano de la Princesa, la que era adornada por un anillo de oro con el símbolo real de la familia de Pendraron….y después beso sus labios.

No la toques! – Grito desesperadamente Endimion.

Jajaja! Ves este anillo que lleva en su mano? Representa la próxima unión de la familia de las estrellas y de la familia de la luna.

Que rayos estas diciendo?! – Dijo Sailor Uranus.

Que en la siguiente luna llena, la Princesa Serena….será mi esposa.

Serena! Debes despertar….estas siendo manipulada por la magia de Draco…,tu amas a Darien….se han amado desde el Milenio de Plata!

Sailor Venus…. – Dijo repentinamente la Princesa Serena – Mis sentimientos no puede pueden estar atado a una simple historia de amor del pasado.

Que?! No eres tu la que hablas….la oscuridad se esta apoderando de tus nobles sentimientos!

La oscuridad! – dijo Serena levantando la voz y sorprendiendo a sus amigas – Yo solo he traído la paz a este planeta que tanto quiero, les he dado un sueño por cual vivir.

Te equivocas…. Respondió Mars – les robaste sus verdaderos sueños y solo haz creado una ilusión que nunca verán cumplida, los haz dejado sin voluntad propia….

Las palabras de Rei, comenzaron a resonar dentro de la cabeza de Serena y su mente comenzó a nublarse.

Yo…yo….jamás dañaría a estas personas….

Claro que no mi Princesa – dijo Draco – No la escuches!

Serena….estas confundida! Tienes que recordar quien eres realmente! – Insistió Mars.

Basta….por favor…. – Decía la Princesa, tomando su cabeza, como tratando de acomodar sus ideas y sentimientos.

Serena por favor….

Bastaaaa!

Grito Serena finalmente, dando un fuerte golpe con su báculo en el piso, que provoco una onda de energía que lanzo a todas las Sailors y Endimion a gran distancia, he incluso hizo tambalear a Draco y también a Habid, quien se encontraba cuidando las espaldas de sus amos.

Las Sailor Princesas, observaban todo desde la oscuridad. Ahora ellas comenzaban a ser presa de la desesperación y estaban decididas a intervenir en lo que parecía el inicio de la batalla. Sin embargo, la Princesa Venus las detuvo.

Aún no es el momento de intervenir.

Pero Venus….Ella podría lastimarlos a todos….no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados.

Debemos esperar Júpiter….Solo tendremos una oportunidad de evitar que ellas se enfrenten….y no podemos actuar impulsivamente.

Tienes razón – respondió Galaxia – Pero no podre esperar mucho.

Mientras tanto, las Sailors Scouts, Chibi Moon y Endimion, aun en el suelo, trataban de reponerse del repentino ataque.

Serena, con una mezcla de sentimientos, se acercaba a ellos.

Les demostrare que yo solo los estoy protegiendo de sus propios fracasos al no poder alcanzar sus metas….Les he brindado un sueño eterno!

Diciendo esto, comenzó a manipular las mentes de Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus. Las demás Sailors veían incrédulas como Serena lastimaba a quienes siempre había protegido.

Las cuatro Sailors que sufrían el ataque, gritaban desesperadamente. Su sufrimiento era causado por que de sus mentes estaban siendo arrancados los recuerdos y memorias más importantes y los sentimientos y anhelos más arraigados de sus corazones. Aquellos que se encargan de alimentar sus sueños.

Princesa deténgase! – Gritaba Sailor Plut

Serena no escuchaba, estaba dominada por la confusión que le provocaba la oscuridad que había sido sembrada por Draco y que había estado cultivando día tras día que pasaba junto a ella.

Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Venus comenzaron a perder el brillo de su ojos y estos comenzaron a tornarse sombríos, sus mirada comenzaban a perderse.

Justo antes de que la Princesa terminara de arrancar sus sueños, pudo sentir una amenazante espada. La espada de Endimion.

Perdoname Serena….mi amor….pero no puedo permitirlo….

La interrupción hizo que Serena perdiera concentración y que los sueños que estaban a punto de ser extraidos, regresaran a sus dueñas, devolviendo con esto la conciencia total a las chicas, aunque el dolor físico y la falta de energía que habían experimentado seguía.

Nuevamente, la reacción de Serena fue inesperada.

Como te atreves!

Dicho esto, la Princesa Serena hizo un ataque con su báculo, que Endimion bloqueo con su espada. Instantes después de haber recibido el golpe, la espada que la Tierra le había otorgado como Soberano de la misma, cayó al suelo partida pedazos.

Endimion veía como, lo que representaba su símbolo de poder, comenzaba a convertirse en polvo de plata, la misma que era esparcida por el viento.

Por sus mejillas, rodaron algunas lágrimas, pero su tristeza, no se debía a la perdida material de su espada, su perdida resultaba mucho más profunda, su tristeza provenía de su alma, de esa alma que le pertenecía a la mujer que amaba, y que ahora, al parecer, la esencia de esa mujer había comenzado a desvanecerse.

Serena estaba comenzando a utilizar el poder que había obtenido junto con la Espada Estelar.

Sailor Scouts….Endimion…. – dijo la Princesa – Yo les brindare la paz a todas las personas de este mundo, y si es necesario, también de todos aquellos que habitan este cosmos, aunque tenga que acabar con ustedes.

No puedo creerlo…. – dijo la Princesa Saturn que aguardaba junto a las demás Princesas de manera impaciente.

Creo que esta batalla esta por comenzar….debemos estar preparadas - Dijo la Princesa Venus.

Draco veía la escena con aires de triunfo. Veía como el poder había seducido el humilde y bondadoso corazón de la mujer de la que se había enamorado y que había devuelto a la vida para hacer de ella la mujer con quien compartiría el reino.

Habid.

Dígame mi Princesa. – Respondió el guerrero guardián.

Acaba con todos. – Ordeno fríamente la Princesa

Que?! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Serena! Soy yo….Rini….Mamá…!

Con todos. – Reafirmo la orden.

Como ordene Princesa. – Respondió Habid realizando una reverencia de obediencia.

Serena dio la media vuelta para volver a tomar el brazo de Draco.

Chibi Moon corrió tras ellas, tratando de alcanzarla, pero de repente, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse frente a los ojos de los demás.

Que me esta pasando!

Rini! No! – Gritaba Endimion tratando de tomar su mano.

Darien!….Darien! – Decía la pequeña extendiendo también su mano ya translucida, igual que todo su cuerpo. Sabia que su desaparición era ya inevitable

Rini! - Gritaban las Sailors, incapaces de hacer algo por la Pequeña Princesa del Siglo XXl

Finalmente, Rini desapareció por completo. Todo parecía indicar que la única señal de esperanza de que el futuro que conocían seguía allí, se había extinguido.

Serena observo como desaparecía. Y antes de seguir su camino advirtió a los demás.

Quien quiera que sea….ella….háganle saber que no me vencerá.

Y desapareció.

Las Sailor Scouts y Endimion seguían lamentando la perdida de Rini, cuando en sus mentes, escucharon la voz de Sailor Cosmos.

Era necesario.

Por que…. Por que lo permitiste?! Acaso no te importaba su vida! – Le reprocho Darien.

Endimion….

Darien tiene razón! – interrumpió Sailor Mars – Como llegaste a ser esta persona de fríos sentimientos!….Tal vez no eres tan diferente a la Serena de ahora….

Entiendo sus reproches, pero deben entender que no había otra manera de proteger su futura existencia. Su semilla estelar ha regresado al caldero madre, de donde nacen todas las semillas estelares de los seres que habitan este cosmos. Pasé lo que pasé aquí, ella podrá renacer. Era necesario que lo hiciera antes de que mi poder fuera insuficiente para brindarle esa oportunidad.

Yo….siento que estoy perdiendo todo lo que me importa…..Serena….Rini….Me siento perdido…..

De repente un grito los saco del trance en el que estaban.

Demoners….Ataquen!

Habid, aprovechándose de la distracción del sus oponentes, los ataco de manera traicionera.

Cuando, las Sailors y Endimion se dieron cuenta, varios Demoners los habían rodeado y habían concentrado una gran energía la cual estaba a punto de serles lanzada.

La energía se dirigía directo hacia ellos, Endimion, aún en el suelo, solo puedo pensar en Serena. Y las Sailors, nada podían hacer, solo podían observar como se acercaba su fin.

Justo en el momento que la energía estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos, se escucho un grito salvador.

Escudo Protector!

Sailor Saturn! – Gritaba Plut.

No es Sailor Saturn…. Es la Princesa Saturn!

La futura Princesa Saturn, había invocado su poder para poder rescatar a las Sailors. Su escudo era muy poderoso, pues a pesar de recibir el ataque de varios de los Demoners que habían sido alimentados con una mayor energía oscura, podía mantenerse en píe y mantener a salvo a los demás.

Sin embargo, el ataque no cesaba y los demonios seguían emitiendo esa maligna energía sin parar atacando todos los lados del escudo por igual. La oscura energía iba ganando terreno y el escudo se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeño, parecía que finalmente los envolvería por completo.

Dentro del escudo aparecieron las demás Princesas para ayudar a su compañera.

Rápido….debemos teletransportarnos al mismo tiempo! – Dijo la Princesa Venus

Pero Mars, Venus, Mercury y Júpiter no están en condiciones de ayudarnos con su energía. – Respondió la Princesa Neptiun.

Entonces lo haremos una a una.

No tendremos tiempo suficiente!

Es la única forma o todos morirán!

Tienes razón. Hagámoslo!

Las Princesas Guardianas habían perfeccionado la teletransportación de manera individual, y podían hacerlo a voluntad, pero no podían teletransportar a alguien más sin la ayuda de su energía, eso solo lo podía hacer Sailor Cosmos. Eso ponía nuevamente en riesgo la vida de las cuatro Sailors que habían sido atacadas por Serena.

Las Princesas comenzaron a teletransportar a las demás fuera del escudo protector, una a una, incluyendo a Endimion.

Todo pasaba rápidamente y bajo el ataque del os Demoners quienes continuaban debilitando el escudo de la Princesa Saturn.

Rápido chicas! No aguantaré mucho más!

Las Princesas Uranus, Plut, Neptiun y Venus, volvieron a entrar en el escudo, y tuvieron que elevar sus energías al máximo para poder sacar a las ultimas cuatro Sailors.

Justo en el momento de completar la teletransportación y estar fuera del ataque, la energía maligna cubrió por completo el escudo.

Saturn!

El grito de la Princesa Mercury fue ahogado por el estruendo que causo el colapso del poderoso escudo que había sido vencido.


	21. ACT 20 APARECE EL PODER DE ENDIMION

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

(Hola amigas y amigos! Bueno para los que han venido siguiendo la historia desde hace algún tiempo, se habrán dado cuenta que publico todos los sábados o a más tardar el domingo, ahora tengo que realizar unas actividades que me reducirán el tiempo que dedico a los capítulos, así que no creo poder publicar para el sig. Sábado, haré todo lo posible para seguir haciendolo, pero si no puedo entonces publicare hasta el siguiente fin, y lo que falte de la historia sería igual, cada dos fines de semana, pero como dijera el Chapulín Colorado ¡que no panda el cunico! De que termino la historia la termino :D Saludos!

ACT. 20 APARECE EL PODER DE ENDIMION

El grito de la Princesa Mercury fue ahogado por el estruendo que causo el colapso del poderoso escudo que había sido vencido.

El destello que había causado la energía desapareció y dejo ver con claridad el lugar.

La Princesa Saturn estaba desvanecida en el suelo, con su báculo partido en dos junto a ella.

Nooo! Princesa Saturn! Resiste Hotaru!

Todas las Princesas corrieron a reconfortar a la llamada, Sailor Princesa de la Destrucción.

Su cuerpo estaba gravemente lastimado, su uniforme de marinera se veía tan desgarrado como las pequeñas alas de su espalda. Había recibido por completo el ataque de los Demoners, pues no pudo llevar a cabo su teletransportación ya que había utilizado toda su energía para mantener la barrera que protegía a las demás.

Vaya…. Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería el Príncipe Draco cuando hablaba de nuestras futuras enemigas…. – dijo Habid – Debo aceptar que estoy sorprendido, pero eso no importa, no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de acabar dos veces con la misma persona…..Acabare con todas ustedes!

Maldito! Te haré pagar por esto! – Dijo furiosa la Princesa Uranus.

Pero no hay prisa Sailor estorbo. Esto apenas comienza….Relámpago Rojo!

Tierra….Tiembla!

Los dos poderes lanzados se encontraron a la mitad del camino, chocando y estallando al mismo tiempo, pero sin causar ningún daño a ninguno de los dos.

(Realmente son muy fuertes, también puedo ver que no utilizo todo su poder….debo ser cuidadoso) – pensó Habid sin dejar notar su preocupación – Es todo lo que tienes? Para eso haz viajado de tan lejos?

Cállate!

Mientras la Princesa Uranus comenzaba el enfrentamiento con el Guerrero Guardían quien interponía a los Demoners para evitar pelear con ella, las Sailor Princesas trataban de reanimar a su compañera.

Sailor Saturn, veía la escena con total confusión, pues podía verse a ella misma entre la vida y la muerte.

Mientras tanto, en medio de uno de los tantos parques con que contaba la ciudad de Tokio, bajo ese imaginario cielo estrellado que la Princesa Serena había creado, se encontraba Sailor Cosmos, quien podía saber exactamente lo que pasaba. Se encontraba en silencio, con sus ojos cerrados y apretando los puños, incapaz de intervenir por el bienestar de su guardiana. Si lo hacia, podría terminarse las esperanzas, no solo para la Princesa Saturn, si no para el bienestar de todos los habitantes de la Tierra.

Majestad….- dijo débilmente la Princesa - …se que….puede….oírme….y también se cuanto desea estar aquí, pero debe guardar….sus energías….debemos rescatar a la Princesa de la oscuridad….y tal parece que solo lo puede hacer usted misma….

Saturn…. – respondió Sailor Cosmos a la distancia – perdóname….

Somos….sus guardianas…..fue…..nuestra decisión…..recuerda?

Esto no debería ser así….es mí culpa….

Usted….nos dio la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, nos brindo la oportunidad de una vida libre de batallas….pero no me arrepiento de haber decidido….quedarme a su lado….para mantener la paz en este planeta donde están…..todas las personas que nos importan y que amamos….nuestras familias….nuestros amigos….Serena….tu nos enseñaste la lealtad a nuestros propios sentimientos….

Pero no puedo perderlas a ustedes….si tan solo…. Claro! – dijo repentinamente la Soberana – Darien! Tu puedes salvarla!

Que dices?! Yo no puedo hacer eso….yo en realidad….no tengo ningún poder especial, solo se luchar con la espada y ahora la he perdido también….

Debes confiar en lo que te digo. Tú puedes hacerlo. Esto no deberías hacerlo ahora, pero es la única oportunidad de salvar a la Princesa Saturn.

No entiendo.

Tú posees el poder de sanación. La tierra y tú son uno mismo, recuerdas cuando la tierra sufrió el hechizo de Neherenia?, tú también fuiste afectado por tu conexión con el planeta. La tierra deposita en ti la energía y vitalidad de todos los seres vivientes que habitan en él, y la puedes utilizar a tu conveniencia. En mi futuro, después de tantas batallas que pasamos juntos, desarrollaste la habilidad de encausar esa energía para sanar a nuestros guerreros, no solo en este planeta, si no en donde fuera necesario. Pero en el curso normal de tiempo, para que eso suceda falta mucho….y no tenemos ese tiempo. No debería seguir alterando los hechos, pero si no lo haces ahora, Saturn podría morir.

Pero si no lo logro?...Yo no….

Confía en ti….

Endimion, cerró sus ojos y trato de controlar sus emociones y sus aturdidos pensamientos. Las palabras de Sailor Cosmos le hicieron sentir que podía hacerlo.

Extendió sus manos sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de la Princesa Saturn. Sin embargo, después de unos instantes, nada sucedía. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y la confianza que había sentido momentos antes, se comenzó a desvanecer.

No puedo hacerlo!

Tu puedes hacerlo….yo confío en ti.

Serena…. mi amor…. – dijo llamando a la Princesa – ayúdame….donde estas….te necesito….

Darien…. – susurro Sailor Cosmos en su mente – pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado….

Dicho esto, él comenzó a sentir un cálido abrazo. Sentío la presencia se Serena….su Serena. Y entonces pudo sentir la paz que siempre le brindaba la traviesa pero hermosa sonrisa y tierna mirada de su princesa. Podía sentir como sus pequeños brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, y finalmente tomaban sus manos para guiarlas.

Debes de conectar tus sentidos con la Tierra, siente su energía y deja que ella te sienta a ti…. Y así se conectaran y fluirán como una misma….Hazle saber que la necesitas….hazle saber que puede confiar en ti.

El Príncipe cerró sus ojos nuevamente, y sus manos dejaron de temblar, su mente comenzó a esclarecerse, y a pesar de la ilusoria tranquilidad que reina, pudo sentir la verdadera energía que desprendía el planeta y se unió a ella.

De sus manos, comenzó a formarse un pequeño y cálido destello de energía, que reconfortaba las heridas del cuerpo de la Princesa, para ese momento ya inconciente.

Comenzó a recorrer sus manos por todo su cuerpo, y mientras lo hacia, las heridas iban sanando. Las pequeñas alas comenzaron a reconstruirse. Y aunque no recupero su conciencia, el semblante de la Princesa dejo de ser de sufrimiento.

Haz hecho suficiente – susurro de nuevo Sailor Cosmos -…..Gracias.

Gracias. – Repitieron las demás Princesas.

Darien se sentía satisfecho. Había encontrado su don, después de que muchas veces se había preguntado si su papel se limitaba a ofrecer una valiente batalla con su espada y palabras de aliento, y sin nada más que dar para seguir protegiendo a los suyos y a su princesa.

Las Princesas y las Sailor Scouts, fueron sacadas de su alegría….

Me alegra que la Princesa Saturn se encuentren bien….pero aquí aún hay una batalla. - Dijo la Princesa Uranus.

Sailor Princesas! Es hora de acabar con este malvado guardián! – Ordeno la Princesa Lider.

Si! – Respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

Nosotras también pelearemos! – Dijo Sailor Mars.

Sailor Scouts…. – Respondió Sailor Galaxia – deben comprender que si algo pasa con ustedes….si ustedes llegan a morir, ellas….las Sailor Princesas desaparecerían irremediablemente y no habría nadie quien pudiera hacer algo para evitar la batalla entre la Princesa Serena y Sailor Cosmos. Pero si algo pasa con ellas, aún quedan ustedes para seguir peleando.

Las Sailor Scouts, se miraron entre si, y comprendieron las palabras de Galaxia. En realidad, ellas representaban la última esperanza de evitar esa temible batalla.

Entendemos….pero tampoco nos quedaremos mucho tiempo de brazos cruzados.

Lo se Sailor Venus. Ahora, por favor cuiden de la Princesa Saturn.

Las Sailors tomaron a la Princesa Saturn y se alejaron del lugar de la batalla junto con Endimion. De inmediato un círculo de luz se abrió frente a ellos y sin dudar, notaron que se trataba de la energía de Sailor Cosmos. Todos cruzaron el umbral.

La Soberana del Cosmos, se encontraba ya en un departamento, en la torre más alta de Tokio, en su último piso. Este departamento contaba con paredes de cristal y podía verse todo lo que sucedía afuera, sin embargo de afuera no podía distinguirse siquiera la existencia de este lugar. Este había sido creado, y por lo tanto protegido por el poder de Sailor Cosmos.

Las Sailor, fueron conducidas por el umbral hasta este lugar. Endimion llevaba en sus brazos a la Princesa Saturn, aún débil y recuperando su conciencia lentamente, pero alejada de la muerte.

Nadie dijo nada. Sailor Cosmos se limito a reconfortar, ahora en sus brazos, a la Princesa.

Me alegra que estés bien. – dijo a su guardiana tomando su mano.

Majestad….a comenzado a despertar el verdadero poder de la Princesa….

Lo sé mi querida Hotaru….tranquila…. – Cosmos la miro fijamente y le brindo una cálida sonrisa – Te prometo que todo estará bien. Ahora descansa.

A pesar de la situación….no ha perdido la capacidad de brindarnos confianza….Se que cumplirá su promesa….

También me alegra que ustedes estén bien. – dijo nuevamente dirigiéndose a las Sailors y Endimion

Y ahora que pasara? – pregunto Sailor Neptiun – No deberíamos estar buscando ya la manera de rescatar a nuestra Princesa?

Ella pudo darse cuenta de mi presencia cuando….devolvi la semilla estelar de Rini al caldero madre….Y ha protegido aún más la ubicación de la estrella que habita a lado de Draco. Nuestra única esperanza de llegar a ellos antes de que mañana se cumpla la luna llena, las dos familias se unan y entonces cambie por completo el futuro, es Habid.

Pero Habid no nos dirá nada! Es un gurrero fiel a su Príncipe! – respondió con tono de impotencia Endimion – Si no logramos que nos diga donde esta esa estrella….Draco y Serena….

Entrare en la mente del guerrero guardián y entonces podre saber donde se encuentran.

Quieres decir que manipularas sus pensamientos.

Así es Mars.

Digame Majestad – intervino Sailor Mercury – Que ha pasado con el Príncipe Nova?

Mientras ustedes viajaban a mi presente. Serena y Draco atacaron su castillo y fue así como se apoderaron de la espada estelar….Nova y su fiel guardián Aldevar dieron una valiente batalla hasta el final….

Eso quiere decir que….

Solo queda un descendiente de la familia de las estrellas….Draco.

Que?! La ambición de poder de Draco lo llevo a matar a su propio hermano?...O es que a caso?...Serena…. – Sailor Mars callo voluntariamente antes de terminar de decir lo que por su mente paso por un instante

(Sailor Cosmos hizo una larga pausa silenciosa antes de responder) No lo se. – Dijo Sailor Cosmos desviando la mirada de manera avergonzada, pues aunque no tenía la certeza, sabía que era muy posible que ella hubiera acabado con la vida de los Pendrarianos.

Yo no lo creo….- dijo Endimion tomando la mano de Cosmos – A pesar de todo…..yo confío en ella….y tu….deberías de confiar en ti misma….

Sailor Cosmos, sintió esa calidez y confianza que Darien siempre le había brindado cuando más lo necesitaba, y por unos instantes, dejo a un lado su fría y calculadora actitud. Sus profundos ojos azules, derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas que antes de caer por completo de sus mejillas, fueron tiernamente limpiadas por las manos del hombre que siempre amaría.


	22. ACT 21 UNA PELEA INTERMINABLE

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

(Hola! Pasen, lean, disfruten y comenten….Gracias! :D )

ACT. 21 UNA PELEA INTERMINABLE

Sailor Cosmos, sintió esa calidez y confianza que Darien siempre le había brindado cuando más lo necesitaba, y por unos instantes, dejo a un lado su fría y calculadora actitud. Sus profundos ojos azules, derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas que antes de caer por completo de sus mejillas, fueron tiernamente limpiadas por las manos del hombre que siempre amaría.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Tokio, las Sailor Princesas, seguían peleando contra Habid. La batalla se había vuelto más difícil de lo que ellas imaginaban sería.

Habid contaba con un gran número de Demoners a su servicio que el había invocado con su espada, que ahora contaba con un aura notablemente más oscura y maligna.

La batalla parecía interminable para las chicas, pues los Demoners habían sido creados con una mayor energía, gracias a la magia oscura que Draco iba perfeccionando y que compartía con su sirviente.

Los Demoners que eran alcanzados por los poderosos ataques de las Princesas se desvanecían, pero instantes después volvían a aparecer sin ninguna señal de debilidad.

Trueno de Júpiter…..resuena!

Grito Mortal!

Maremoto de Neptuno!

Pero que demonios esta pasando?! Estas cosas solo vuelven y vuelven a aparecer! – Dijo la Princesa Uranus.

Son muy fuertes! – Replico la Princesa del fuego.

Cuidado! Rayo Creciente de Venus! – Advirtió a tiempo la Princesa líder a sus compañeras.

Jajaja! Que pasa? Es todo lo que tienen….ahora entiendo por que le fue tan fácil al Príncipe Draco apoderarse de la Princesa….teniendo unas guardianas tan débiles!

Callate! No digas tonterías! – Respondió de inmediato la Uranus – Te demostrare quien es el débil!...Tierra….

Espera Uranus! No sigas gastando energía en vano. Habid es un cobarde que esta utilizando a los Demoners como escudo y si no acabamos con ellos primero, no podremos llegar a él.

Pero eso parece imposible! Hemos utilizado nuestros mejores ataques y vuelven a aparecer una y otra vez!

Hagamos el ataque de las Sailor Princesas! – Dijo Venus – Así acabaremos con todos de un solo golpe!

Pero quedaremos expuestas y a merced de esos demonios….además no esta la Princesa Saturn.

Tienes razón Uranus….Pero entonces que podemos hacer?!

Lo más probable…. – intervino la Princesa Mercury haciendo notar su habilidad de analizar las situaciones diferente a sus aguerridas y fuertes compañeras – ….Es que exista una fuente de energía que los este alimentado, y mientras no destruyamos esa fuente, los demonios continuaran apareciendo una y otra vez….Debemos encontrarla si queremos terminar de una vez con esto.

Chicas….ella tiene razón. Ya saben que hacer!

Si! – Contestaron todas las Princesas a la orden de su líder.

Mercury….eres la única que nos puede decir donde esta esa fuente de energía oscura….confiamos en ti.

La Princesa Mercury correspondió a la confianza de la Princesa Venus, con un gesto que brindaba seguridad a todas las demás.

Las Princesas rodearon a Mercury, quedando al centro y protegida. Ella, hizo aparecer su computadora, esa que la había acompañado desde sus principios como Sailor Scouts, solo que para entonces, contaba con modificaciones que le había hecho ella misma.

No se lo que pretendan….pero sea lo que sea no funcionara! Demoners Ataquen!

Los sirvientes de Habid comenzaron a girar alrededor de las Princesas. Estos las superaban en número.

Y fueron ellos quienes lanzaron el primer ataque. Uno de los demonios lanzo una especie de pequeñas esferas rojizas, estas, estaban al rojo vivo y quemaban todo lo que tocaban en un solo instante.

Las princesas hicieron aparecer sus cetros.

La Princesa Neptiun fue quien contra ataco con su Maremoto de Neptuno, ahora más fuerte, gracias a la acción de su cetro, que al igual que el de todas las demás, guardaba una pequeña parte de la esencia de Sailor Cosmos, pues el poder y los mismos cetros, habían nacido de ella.

Los Demoners, ahora comenzaron a atacar todos al mismo tiempo. Cada uno lanzaba un poder diferente al otro. Los golpes de energía eran muy fuertes y el lugar era iluminado por los choques de los ataques.

Las Princesas, respondían una tras otra cada ataque que recibían. Sin embargo, en ciertos momentos eran rebasadas por los ataques de sus oponentes y recibían uno que otro golpe, aunque aún todas seguían de pié.

Chicas…se encuentran bien? – Preguntaba Venus sin dejar de lanzar ataques.

La verdad he estado mejor….pero no me quejo! – Respondió sarcástica Uranus.

Vamos Uranus….si salimos de esta, te prometo que te recompensare. – Respondió Neptiun, causando el sonrojo de la otra Princesa.

Oigan….podrían dejar su romance para otra ocasión! – Intervino la Princesa Plut un poco sonrojada por su carácter tan reservado que siempre la había caracterizado.

Cuidado Plut!

En una pequeña distracción que tuvo la Princesa guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, recibió un ataque de manera directa que la lanzo al suelo, dejando descubierta por ese lado a la Princesa Mercury, quien se encontraba concentrada en encontrar la fuente de energía y totalmente ajena a la batalla que se libraba a su alrededor.

El mismo Demoner que había golpeado a Plut, preparo un nuevo ataque. Concentro una cantidad de energía en sus manos y la lanzo contra Mercury.

Mercury! No! – Grito Júpiter intentando advertirla.

La energía logro entrar dentro del circuló que la protegía, golpeándola fuertemente, lanzándola a gran distancia y haciéndola perder su pequeña computadora.

La computadora….destrúyanla! – Ordeno el guardián.

Golpe de galaxia! – Reacciono Sailor Galaxia mandando un certero golpe a uno de los Demoners justo antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

Burbujas de Mercurio….Estallen!

La defensa que impuso la Princesa Mercury después de recuperarse del ataque, les dio un respiro a las demás Princesas, pues el cÍrculo que habían formado, se había vuelto un caos. Al fin, Mercury pudo recuperar su computadora e intentaba continuar con su tarea. La niebla que provocaban las burbujas, era muy espesa y mantenían desorientados a los demonios.

Las Princesas volvieron a tomar sus posiciones, volviendo a formar el círculo.

Mientras tanto, desde el departamento donde se encontraba Sailor Cosmos, Endimion y las Sailor Scouts, se alcanzaba a distinguir a lo lejos los destellos de luz que provocaban los choques de los ataques. Solo Sailor Cosmos sabía con exactitud lo que allá sucedía.

Habid, por su parte, seguía ordenando a sus sirvientes atacar. Estos le obedecían lanzando ataques al aire, sin un objetivo visible.

Rayos! Es imposible ver a través de esta niebla. – Dijo Habid.

Chicas…ya casi lo logro….el centro de poder que los alimenta esta muy cerca.

La densa niebla se empezó a dispersar, y los Demoners comenzaron a distinguir las siluetas, y volvieron a lanzar sus ataques al mismo tiempo que las Princesas volvían a defenderse.

De pronto, un Demoner apareció en silencio y flotando sobre ellas. El demonio hizo aparecer una especie de lanza de energía entre sus manos. Su objetivo era la Princesa Mercury.

Ahora! – Ordeno Habid.

Que?! – Dijeron las Princesas al mismo tiempo que descubrían la presencia amenazante de ese Demoner.

Mercury! – Grito la Princesa Venus.

El Demoner se abalanzo sobre la ella, su lanza apuntaba directo, y ya era demasiado tarde para que Mercury o alguna de sus compañeras de batalla reaccionara en su ayuda.

La pequeña computadora, resbalo de entre sus mano, sus ojos se cerraron esperando sentir como su cuerpo sería atravesado por esa lanza mortal.

El demonio preparo su golpe con todas sus fuerzas. La lanza, dibujaba una pequeña línea de luz mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo…..

De pronto, en el departamento…

Mercury….

En tan solo un segundo, la futura Serena, cambio de apariencia, transformándose en Sailor Cosmos.

Las Sailors Scouts, Endimion y la Princesa Saturn, la vieron desaparecer frente a sus ojos, como si fuera una visión que en un parpadeo se desvanece.

Un fuerte golpe, un destello de luz y el grito agonizante del Demoner, hizo abrir los ojos a la Princesa Mercury.

Suspendida en el aire con sus grandes alas desplegadas, estaba Sailor Cosmos. Había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar la vida de la Princesa Mercury.


	23. ACT 22 UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 22 UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

Suspendida en el aire con sus grandes alas desplegadas, estaba Sailor Cosmos. Había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar la vida de la Princesa Mercury.

Majestad!

Te encuentras bien? – Preguntaba al mismo tiempo que descendía lentamente.

Si….gracias….Pero no debería estar aquí.

No dejare que alguien más salga lastimado. Ahora dime….haz encontrado la fuente de energía?

La Princea levanto su computadora y esta, señalaba un punto muy cercano…

Habid es la fuente de poder!

Acabaré con él! – dijo Uranus.

No es Habid…. – intervino Cosmos – Es su espada, ha concentrado toda la energía que Draco, le dio en ella…..No dañen a Habid.

Pero que esta diciendo? Ese guerrero malvado casi acaba con la vida de Mercury!

Tienes razón Uranus….Su ambición de poder lo ha manipulado, pero estoy segura que aún podemos rescatarlo de la oscuridad...debemos darle otra oportunidad.

Pero…no merece otra oportunidad!

Por que? Por que sirve al lado oscuro?...Entonces la Princesa Serena tampoco la merece! – Dijo en tono de reproche y casi gritando Sailor Cosmos. Su sentimiento de culpa, cada vez le era más difícil reprimirlo.

Lo siento Majestad. – Respondió la Princesa Uranus, agachando la mirada.

Discúlpame a mi por favor….No debí hablarte de esa manera….Ahora debemos darnos prisa para encontrar la estrella de Draco.

A la distancia, Habid se encontraba sorprendido en silencio. La imagen que veía de la futura Princesa Serena a la que ahora también servía, era superior a la que él o cualquier otra persona se pudiera imaginar.

(Es….increible….así que ella es la Princesa…. ya convertida en la Soberana del Cosmos….puedo….puedo sentir que su energía es muy cálida y dulce….hace tiempo que nadie me hacia sentir así….aunque debo admitir que la Princesa Serena a pesar de todo sigue conservando parte de su esencia y a veces me hace sentir como ahora….También puedo sentir como mi corazón se tranquiliza y siento una paz que mi ambición de poder ocultaba….tal vez…. El Príncipe este equivocado)….Pero que rayos estoy diciendo! Yo le juré lealtad a mi Señor Draco! – dijo a si mismo Habid interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Así que tu eres la legendaria Sailor Cosmos, por quien la gente de Pendraron juro encontrar y servir por la eternidad.

Tal parece que no seguiste ese juramento del que hablas! – intervino la Princesa Neptiun.

No sabes de lo dices. Le debo todo lo que soy al Prícipe Draco….por eso cuando me pidió que lo siguiera y le fuera leal, acepte servirle. Pero ustedes deben saber de que hablo, no es así? Han estado a lado de ella por mucho tiempo, así que pueden entender lo que digo. Nosotros los guardianes no tenemos opciones, hemos nacido con un destino….pelear para defenderlos a nuestros Príncipes, Princesas, Reyes y Reinas….Estar siempre a lado de nuestros amos.

Te equivocas…. – respondió la Princesa Mars – No nacemos con un destino señalado….tenemos el poder de decidir que haremos con la vida que tenemos….eso….lo aprendí de de ella….

Y entonces por que sigues siendo su fiel guardiana?

Por que fue mi decisión….y el de todas ellas también. Ella, Sailor Cosmos, nos brindo la oportunidad de tener una vida sin peleas, sin preocuparnos por el bien o el mal, sin tener que jurar lealtad a nadie más….solo a nosotras mismas….y estando a su lado siento se que soy leal a lo que siente mi corazón, a la amistad….

Amistad?

Así es….amistad.

Tonterías! - dijo Habid, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un poderoso ataque con su espada, pero que fue hábilmente esquivado por la Princesa Mars – Todo lo que dices son tonterías! – Demoners ataquen!

Los demonios lanzaron un fuerte ataque al mismo tiempo, pero este fue detenido.

Escudo Protector!

Princesa Saturn….que haces aquí?!

No se preocupe….Ya me encuentro bien Majestad. Chicas hagamos el ataque de las Sailors Princesas!

Yo me encargaré de mantener alejado a esos Demoners! – dijo Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia, empuño su espada y comenzó a elevar su energía. Esta vez, ella fue quien inicio el ataque, sus movimientos eran rápidos y aunque los Demoners eran muchos más, su decisión de lucha hacia que sus fuerzas fueran superiores a los de ellos.

Las Sailor Princesas, formaron un semicírculo, y sostenían con ambas manos sus cetros al frente, esto comenzaron a emitir un brillo de luz de acuerdo al color de cada una de ellas. Las luces de los cetros se unieron formando un destello multicolor.

Sailor Galaxia, había logrado contener a los Demoners, y cuando vio desprotegido a Habid, se lanzo sobre él, con la espada al frente.

Habid, se vio sorprendido de la habilidad de su oponente, y solo pudo levantar su espada para esperar el inminente ataque.

Galaxia preparo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Habid, interpuso su espada como defensa.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho, cuando las dos espadas chocaron. Después, un segundo golpe se alcanzo a oir. La espada de Habid, había caído al piso.

Ahora! – Grito Sailor Galaxia.

" Ataque….de las….Sailors Princesas!…."

Un poderoso rayo multicolor salió directo a la espada.

No! Mi espada!

No Habid! – Grito Sailor Cosmos esta vez.

Habid, se dirigía desesperadamente hacia su espada, sin importarle el ataque que había sido lanzado. Y justo antes de que el ataque llegara a su objetivo, el guerrero llego a ella tomándola nuevamente en sus manos.

Sin embargo, era ya tarde para él y su espada.

El golpe de energía lo envolvió, y la espada se destruyo por completo.

Habid, quedo gravemente herido, tirado en el piso, con su armadura parcialmente deshecha por la fuerza del ataque, y que de no haber sido por eso, hubiera muerto al instante.

De….verdad….he estado equivocado…?

Habid… - dijo Sailor Cosmos tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Mi lealtad….solo ha servido….para hacer daño a las personas….

Tu lealtad demuestra que dentro de tu corazón existen buenos sentimientos. No te preocupes…. Endimion puede….

No. – interrumpió Habid – No podría ver a los ojos al Príncipe Draco….le he fallado….y me he fallado a mi mismo…. No soportaría los recuerdos de esta vida….

No tienes que seguir peleando si no lo deseas.

Majestad…. – dijo Habid tomando la mano de Cosmos – quisiera volver a comenzar….

Entiendo lo que me pides.

Perdóneme por favor….yo….la Princesa Serena….deben rescatarla….ella aún guarda luz en el fondo de su corazón….aaahhh! – se quejaba el guerrero por las heridas que habían sido provocadas por el ataque

No te preocupes, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

…..Sin saberlo….nosotros siempre estuvimos cerca de usted….la luz de la luna plateada siempre nos pareció tan hermosa…. así como los habitantes de la tierra esperan la noche para ver brillar las estrellas, en Prendaron….esperamos ver cada noche esa luna…..Sabe Majestad….a pesar de que el Príncipe Draco….como uno de los soberanos de la familia de las estrellas…. podía tener para el solo las estrellas que quisiera….su favorita siempre fue la estrella Hikari…. la estrella más cercana a la luna…. siempre ha dicho que es la más hermosa de entre todas las que existen….por que el resplandor de la luna….la hace brillar como a ninguna otra.

Habid….cuando todo esto termine….la luna y las estrellas seguirán ahí, brillando para todos…..Ahora cierra los ojos….debes descansar….una nueva oportunidad te espera….

Habid, cerro sus ojos, y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un ligero destello, y al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se iba haciendo translucido en los brazos de Cosmos, su rostro mostraba alivio.

Puedo sentir…. como si me estuviera…. liberando…. de mi….destino….Majestad….me promete que podre actuar con justicia esta vez?

Eso solo te lo puedes prometer tu mismo….si así lo decides cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo. – Le respondió dándole una cálida sonrisa y una tierna mirada sosteniendo aún su mano.

Gracias….

Habid, desapareció por completo de entre los brazos de Cosmos, solamente su semilla estelar quedo suspendida y brillando intensamente.

Las Princesas, no podían evitar observar la escena con tristeza.

El intenso resplandor de la semilla, indicaba que su corazón era de buenos sentimientos, y que su sentido de lealtad hacia una persona que admiraba y quería, lo había hecho tomar un camino diferente al que él realmente hubiese querido.

Sailor Cosmos, envolvió con sus manos la semilla. De entre sus dedos, se alcanzaban a escapar pequeños rayos del resplandor.

Ella cerró sus ojos, y fue en ese momento que ese resplandor comenzó a desaparecer.

La luz se fue apagando entre sus manos….hasta desvanecerse por completo.

La semilla estelar, finalmente había sido devuelta por Sailor Cosmos al lugar que le brindaría la oportunidad de volver a nacer, al mismo lugar a donde había enviado la semilla de su hija, al caldero madre.

Para ese momento, las Sailor Scouts y Endimion, ya habían llegado nuevamente al lugar, pudiendo observar todo. Y dándose cuenta, que a pesar de todo el poder que esa Serena que tenían frente a sus ojos, hubiera podido obtener con la Espada Estelar, sus sentimientos y su noble corazón seguían siendo aún más fuertes que todo.

Será una buena persona cuando vuelva a nacer. – Dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Así será…. – respondío Sailor Venus.

Pero…. – intervino Endimion con cierto temor – Sailor Cosmos no pudo entrar en su mente antes de que desapareciera…..Ahora no sabremos nunca donde esta Serena….Ya casi esta amaneciendo y hoy en la noche hará luna llena.

Se equivoca Príncipe – Dijo la Princesa Plut – no fue necesario que manipulara su mente.

Como dices?

Así es. – intervino Cosmos – Debemos apresurarnos y encontrar la ubicación de Hikari….la estrella más cercana a la luna.

Necesitaremos apresurarnos – dijo la Princesa Mercury – Por que…..

….Por que ahora que esta amaneciendo – Intervino ahora Sailor Mercury - la energía de las estrellas se ve opacada por la energía del sol , y esto hace que se mantengan invisibles….será muy difícil encontrarla, lo que tenemos que hacer…..

….Es calcular el lugar exacto donde aparecerá cuando anochezca y salga la luna. – respondió nuevamente la Princesa Mercury.

Vaya! Que acaso no es suficiente con una Amy?! Si Serena estuviera aquí….esta sería su peor pesadilla vuelta realidad!

Todas las Sailor Scouts y las Princesas rieron a carcajadas al escuchar el comentario de la atolondrada Sailor Venus, olvidando así por unos momentos que en unas horas todo podía seguir o acabar por completo.

Solo Endimion y Sailor Cosmos, miraban al cielo. Él buscaba a la mujer que amaba, y ella buscando a quien consideraba la mayor enemiga que jamás había enfrentado…..la Princesa Serena del Siglo XX.


	24. ACT 23 LA NOCHE MENOS ESPERADA

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 23 LA NOCHE MENOS ESPERADA

Solo Endimion y Sailor Cosmos, miraban al cielo. Él buscaba a la mujer que amaba, y ella buscaba a quien consideraba la mayor enemiga que jamás había enfrentado y que podía significar su destrucción…..la Princesa Serena del Siglo XX.

El día ya mostraba la luz del sol. En el departamento de cristal, Amy y Setsuna, las princesas, trabajaban juntas, asistidas esta vez por las Amy y Setsuna del siglo XX, ellas juntas eran las que mayor conocimiento científico tenían.

Debemos realizar un patrón donde se supone que debería aparecer la estrella.

Amy tiene razón – dijo la Princesa Setsuna – Draco puede ser el soberano del reino de las estrellas, pero no tiene permitido alterar su naturaleza, por lo que deberá aparecer donde este marcado que la estrella lo hará.

Muy bien….hagámoslo! – Respondió decididamente la Princesa Amy.

(Príncesa….ya vamos….)– Dijo Setsuna a si misma en silencio.

Para todos había sido una noche agotadora. Algunas de ellas, descansaban en la estancia del departamento, y otras más trataban de distraerse con ciertas actividades….Como Lita que preparaba alimentos, asistida por Mina, que a pesar de no ser la mejor ayudante, intentaba dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Todas intentaban mantener un buen ánimo y esconder su preocupación. Excepto Darien, que caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que podría ser después de esa noche de luna llena.

Sailor Cosmos, se veía de pie frente a una de las paredes de cristal. Aunque había deshecho ya su transformación, aún mantenía entre sus manos su báculo, listo para usarlo. Era como si esperara impacientemente, con la mirada fija en el cielo….la salida de la luna llena.

Ls Princesas Mina y Rei, solo la observaban, hasta que decidieron sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Majestad…. – dijo la Princesa Venus – Debería descansar.

Las personas han vuelto a la normalidad….parece que la espada de Habid ayudaba a mantener la ilusión….

O tal vez…. – dijo esta vez la Princesa Mars – La Princesa deshizo el hechizo por su propia voluntad….

Ya se! – dijo repentinamente la Princesa Mina – por que no damos una vuelta por la ciudad….vamos! Por los viejos tiempos!

Pero que tonterías estas diciendo?! – respondió la Princesa Rei dando un chusco golpe en la cabeza de su compañera, que causo la sonrisa de Sailor Cosmos – Acaso no ves la situación! Nunca cambias!

Lo siento…. – respondió graciosamente la Princesa Venus.

Esta bien. – Dijo Cosmos.

De verdad! – Respondieron las dos princesas.

Nosotras las acompañaremos – dijo la Princesa Uranus dando un salto de la silla en la que se encontraba- Puede ser peligroso, Draco podría atacarla.

No creo que eso suceda – dijo la Princesa Michiru consciente que la Soberana necesitaba un respiro – Me parece que Draco preferirá no mostrarse hasta que no tenga más opción. No arriesgara sus planes y menos ahora que no tiene guardianes.

Así es. – Dijo la Princesa Plut dejando por un momento de lado su búsqueda de la estrella – seria bueno que despejara su mente por unos momentos….Además Venus y Mars estarán con ella, si algo pasa nos avisaran de inmediato.

De acuerdo! - dijeron todas.

Mientras tanto, ocultos en la estrella Hikari, se encontraban Draco y Serena, caminando por uno d los jardines.

Pobre Habid….era un fiel guardián…. – dijo la Princesa.

Y por lo visto muy débil – respondió Draco – le di suficiente energía como para acabar con la Tierra si era necesario y no pudo con esas Sailors Princesas!

Por que querríamos acabar con el planeta?

Eh! Es solo un decir mi Princesa….no te preocupes, yo solo busco el bienestar de las personas.

Draco….estaré haciendo lo correcto….el haber impuesto mi voluntad en la mente de las personas….Me pregunto si en realidad es tan malo que ellos tengan sus propios sueños?

(Pero que pasa?...como es posible que a pesar de que la oscuridad a logrado arraigarse en gran parte de su corazón….aún sobreviva la esperanza, la justicia y la fe en las personas….Admito que ese corazón tan puro que vi aquella noche….cuando murió, fue lo que más hizo que la amara….) – Pensó Draco en mientras la observaba en silencio.

Tal vez no todos llegan a cumplir sus sueños….y fracasen….pero siempre tendrán una segunda oportunidad para volver intentarlo….No lo crees así?

Yo no quisiera una segunda oportunidad….si no es a tu lado…..Serena….pase lo que pase….quiero que sepas que en realidad te amo y te amaré siempre….

Serena lo veía fijamente, cuando un pequeño destello oscuro se observo en sus ojos y su tono de voz y su mirada cambiaron por completo.

Nada pasara…. – aseguro la Princesa – Tú y yo gobernaremos en la Tierra y en cada rincón de este cosmos.

Y su rostro, termino por mostrar una pequeña expresión que permitía ver la maldad que la había invadido, opacando la pequeña luz que aún luchaba por no morir.

Te amo…. – Repitió Draco dándo un beso en los labios a la Princesa.

En la Tierra, Cosmos, Venus y Mars, caminaban desapercibidas por las calles de Tokio. Las personas habían vuelto a la normalidad e iban y venían sin recordar lo sucedido. De repente Cosmos se detuvo.

Que sucede? – pregunto Venus.

Frente a Cosmos, caminaba su madre Ikuko, y una gran nostalgia la invadió.

Mamá….

No te preocupes…..no te reconocerá. Recuerda que el Príncipe Nova uso su magia para que no pudiera recordar a Serena después de que ella murió. – Respondió Mars – y aunque el ha muerto, tus padres y tu hermano siguen bajo los efectos de esa magia.

Aún recuerdo el último día…..Cuando decidí borrarles…a mis padres y a Sammy….todo recuerdo de Serena Tsukino ….Después de haber luchado contra esos invasores de la Segunda Dimensión Lunar, que descubrieron mi identidad y que usaron a mi familia para que les diera el Cristal de Plata y les causaron mucho daño…..Supe que mientras yo existiera en sus vidas, estarían en peligro….y jamás me hubiera perdonado que aquella ocasión hubieran muerto, o en alguna otra de nuestras batallas….Por eso decidí darles una segunda oportunidad, donde no vivieran temerosos de sus vida ni de la mía.

Y ese….ha sido tu sacrificio más grande…. – dijo la Princesa Rei.

Mama Ikuko se encontraba a unos pasos de las chicas, cuando se detuvo frente a Cosmos, causando la sorpresa de ella y de sus dos acompañantes.

Serena…. – dijo Mamá Ikuko.

Eeeeh!

Hija….casi no te veo en casa….deberías pasar menos tiempo en la calle, los videojuegos no te dejaran nada bueno.

A pesar de todo, el amor de su madre era más fuerte que cualquier hechizo o magia; pudiendo escapar de ella por un momento.

Mamá…. – dijo en voz baja Cosmos, con un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Hoy cenaremos en familia, así que llega temprano….- Mamá Ikuko tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su hija - ….te vez muy cansada mi pequeña…..Recuerda siempre que te amo….

Mamá Ikuko se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino, volviendo a caer en su olvido.

Regresemos con las demás. – Ordeno Cosmos con una pequeña lágrima escurriendo de su mejilla, pero sin decir nada más.

Justo cuando Cosmos y sus dos Princesas regresaban al departamento, la búsqueda de la estrella parecía haber terminado. En una de las computadoras comenzó a destellar un pequeño punto de luz dentro del mapa estelar que las dos Sailors y las Dos Princesas habían trazado.

Mercury! La computadora esta detectando algo!

Hemos logrado detectar donde aparecerá esta noche la estrella Hikari!

Lo logramos! – festejaron Amy y Setsuna.

Dime donde aparecerá. – Dijo seriamente Cosmos.

Majestad….no la oí llegar.

Donde Mercury? – volvió a preguntar.

Majestad…. – interrumpió la Princesa Lita – recuerde que prometió darnos una oportunidad….

Sailor Cosmos la miro, y después de un momento en silencio, se retiro al balcón del departamento sin volver a insistir.

La estrella se posicionara en el segundo cuadrante de la luna. – Dijo Mercury después que Cosmos se retiro y no podía escucharlas.

Que haremos? – Pregunto la Princesa Plut a sus compañeras – Nuestra Reina no permitirá el mínimo error de nuestra parte.

Que quieres decir? – Pregunto Mina.

Significa que ella estará observando y al primer error que cometamos….o en el primer instante que seamos superas por Draco o la Princesa, ella intervendrá y nuestra oportunidad habrá terminado.

Habían pasado horas. La mañana había quedado atrás y poco faltaba para que el atardecer dejara ver ese cielo color rojizo que causaba la puesta de sol, anunciando la inminente llegada de la noche acompañada de su luna y sus estrellas.

Esas mismas horas transcurridas, las había pasado la Soberana del Cosmos en silencio, retraida en sus pensamientos, con un rostro serio e inexpresivo.

Las demás, tanto las Princesas como las Sailors Scouts, habían hecho ya sus transformaciones. Darien por su parte, había decidido por el momento, transformarse solo en Toxido Mask.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, se miraban unos a otros. La claridad del día era cada vez menos y el departamento de cristal cada vez se iba oscureciendo más y más.

El momento se acerca. – dijo la Princesa Venus.

Estos podrían ser….los últimos rayos del sol que veamos…. – respondió la Princesa Mars.

La verdad….es que por primera vez, quisiera que la noche jamás llegara – dijo un poco nostálgica la Princesa Júpiter.

No te preocupes Júpiter, la verdad es que todas lo hemos pensado…. – le respondió la Princesa del Fuego.

No se de que hablan. – dijo seriamente Toxido Mask – estoy seguro que pronto estaremos todos juntos otra vez y veremos las puestas de sol o el hermoso resplandor de la luna cuantas veces más queramos.

Tiene razón Toxido Mask chicas…. – respondió Sailor Uranus – nuestra princesa la hará brillar como siempre.

Me gustaría saber que esta pensando nuestra Soberana…. – dijo la Princesa Saturn mientras la observaba inmóvil en el balcón –

Es difícil tratar de decirlo cuando existe la posibilidad de enfrentarte contigo misma por la paz, no solo de la Tierra…. Del cosmos entero.

Sailors Scouts….deberán quedarse en la Tierra mientras nosotras viajamos a la estrella. – ordeno la Princesa Venus.

Pero….si algo malo les sucede a ustedes, como sabremos que tendremos que intervenir para poder rescatar a Serena – pregunto Sailors Mars.

Si eso llega a suceder….ustedes sin duda alguna lo sabrán….recuerden que, aunque de tiempos diferentes, somos las mismas personas.

Chicas…. – interrumpió sin decir nada más la Princesa Plut y mirando al horizonte.

Los demás, también observaron el instante en que el sol apago su resplandor. Al otro lado, un círculo de luz destellante comenzó a distinguirse, y después de unos instantes…. La Luna llena apareció en todo su esplendor.

Ahí está. – dijo Sailor Mercury.

Pasaran unos minutos antes de que aparezcan las primeras estrellas….entre ellas….Hikari. – respondió ahora la Princesa Mercury.

Debemos prepararnos para la teletransportación. Seguramente Draco nos estará esperando con alguna de sus artimañas.

La Princesa Júpiter tiene razón. – dijo la Princesa Lider – aunque no tenga guardianes, aún cuanta con su magia oscura que es muy poderosa. Pase lo que pase, recuerden que nuestro objetivo es evitar la lucha entre la Princesa y nuestra Reina.

Así es – intervino la Princesa Neptiun – tal vez si logramos acabar con Draco, la oscuridad que él sembró en el corazón de la Princesa desaparezca junto con él.

Ojala fuera así de fácil. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y es probable que esa oscuridad ya no dependa del control de Draco.

Que quieres decir Sailor Galaxia? – cuestiono Sailor Mars.

Que si esa oscuridad ha logrado llegar apoderarse de la esencia de su alma….la batalla será inevitable.

De repente, la Princesa Mars, alerto a todos los demás.

No puede ser! No esta!

Que?! Pero hace un momento estaba ahí! – dijo Sailor Venus.

Pero a donde fue! Ella no escucho donde aparecería la estrella! – dijo esta vez Toxido Mask.

Pero que tontas hemos sido! – respondió la Princesa Uranus – Por supuesto que lo sabría!

Debemos apresurarnos! Si Draco se da cuenta de que se encuentra débil, se aprovechara y podría….

Es verdad lo que la Princesa Saturn dice….Ahora teletransportación! – ordeno la Princesa Venus.

Así, daba inicio el viaje de las Sailors Princesas a la estrella más cercana a la luna, donde verían renacer o morir las esperanzas de un presente y un futuro.

El amanecer….lo diría todo.


	25. ACT 24 EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC QUE HAGO COMO AFICIONADA Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO POR SER GRAN ADMIRADORA DE SAILOR MOON, LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, CREADORA DE SAILOR MOON.

ACT. 24 EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Así, daba inicio el viaje de las Sailors Princesas a la estrella más cercana a la luna, donde verían renacer o morir las esperanzas de un presente y un futuro.

El amanecer….lo diría todo.

Sailor Cosmos, había utilizado sus poderes mentales cuando la Princesa Mercury hablaba sobre la posición en la que se encontraría la estrella Hikari, y así fue como pudo adelantarse a los planes de sus guardianas.

Para ella, la oportunidad que las Princesas le habían pedido, alargaría solamente el momento en que la Princesa Serena y ella tuvieran que enfrentarse.

Las Princesas tenían razón en lo que dijeron a las Sailor Scouts. Ellas, a fin de cuentas resultaban ser las mismas personas, y lo que sucediera con ellas, tendría consecuencias en las otras, y entre la Princesa Serena y Sailor Cosmos no era la excepción.

La Princesa Serena ya no era controlada por la magia de Draco, la oscuridad por si sola se había apoderado casi por completo de su voluntad, mente, cuerpo y alma. Sailor Cosmos, se sentía cada vez más débil y sabía que su existencia dependía de la pequeña luz que se mantenía viva en algún rincón del corazón de la Princesa.

La figura de Sailor Cosmos, con sus enormes y hermosas alas desplegadas apareció en la superficie de la estrella.

El lugar podía sentirse cálido. La luz de la estrella, en principio, era tenue, como estar en una habitación a media luz. Sin embargo a medida que la luna subía más y más en el cielo, su luz también iba iluminando más y más la estrella.

Una brisa ligera deslizaba un fino polvo color plata. Este polvo es el que desprenden las estrellas y queda como prueba de su paso fugaz por el cielo.

Cosmos camino por un sendero alfombrado por una fina capa de hierbas y pequeñas flores, el cual recorrió hasta llegar a un lago de cristal; se detuvo a la orilla y se quedo ahí por unos instantes viendo al otro lado del lago, como esperando….

De la otra orilla del lago, otro sendero que también conducía al lago, dejaba ver como la silueta de una mujer, con un báculo, un largo abrigo y dos largas coletas rubias se acercaba lentamente. Al fin llego al lago y se detuvo en la orilla.

Al fin nos encontramos.

Ya te esperaba.

Sailor Cosmos y la Princesa Serena estaban frente a frente, el presente y el futuro se encontraban en el mismo lugar y con las mismas intenciones.

Por que haz venido hasta este lugar? – dijo la Princesa Serena

Supongo que no te refieres solo a la estrella? – respondió Cosmos.

Estas aquí par proteger tu pasado….o es que acaso, es tu manera de terminar con toda una larga vida de responsabilidades, de tratar de mantener la paz donde siempre habrá batallas?

Tú eres mi pasado, y ten por seguro que no he venido a protegerte. Mi lucha siempre ha sido por las personas de este mundo.

Entonces….estas dispuesta a pelear hasta la muerte?

Esa es la razón por la que he llegado hasta aquí….pero eso ya debes de saberlo.

La Princesa desato de su cuello, el listón del abrigo, dejándolo caer al suelo y mostrando a través del escote que tenía el vestido en la espalda, el par de cicatrices que había provocado Draco al arrancarle sus alas de eternal.

Ahora de esas mismas cicatrices, comenzaron a nacer un nuevo par de alas, más grandes y más hermosas que las anteriores….tan hermosas como las de Sailor Cosmos.

Entonces….decidamos de una vez quien de las dos será su Soberana. – Dijo la Princesa.

Cosmos respondió dando el primer paso para adentrarse al lago de cristal. La Princesa hizo lo mismo dando los primeros pasos sobre el lago cristalizado.

Poco a poco la distancia entre ellas se iba acortando.

De pronto, ambas comenzaron a sentir una debilidad inesperada, para Cosmos, no era la misma sensación que había estado experimentando desde que su pasado empezó a alterarse. Y para la Princesa era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación de debilidad.

(Que es lo que esta pasando….? Nunca había tenido esta sensación…) – Pensó la Princesa totalmente desconcertada.

(Que esta sucediendo….esto es diferente a lo que he estado sintiendo….acaso ya es demasiado tarde…..moriré sin pelear…..No, esto no solo me esta afectando a mi….ella también esta sintiendo lo mismo…puedo verlo en su mirada….) – Dijo Cosmos para si misma.

Ambas, continuaron analizando por un momento la situación que las tenia en ese estado, pero esto duro mucho tiempo.

Aros resplandecientes…

La Princesa Serena comenzaba el primer ataque, elevando su báculo e invocando sus poderes.

Tres pequeños aros de luz, muy resplandecientes a pesar de su tamaño, se empezaron a formar alrededor de la punta de su báculo agitándolo una vez en forma circular, preparándose para lanzarlo.

Al ver esto, Cosmos, avanzo hacia la Princesa desplegando sus grandes alas y deslizándose por el aire y con su báculo listo para atacar.

Una corta distancia era lo que las separaba. De pronto las dos sintieron un fuerte dolor.

La energía de los aros, que la Princesa había concentrado se desvaneció y soltó su báculo, dejándolo caer al suelo. Se llevo las manos al pecho que era de donde provenía ese dolor insoportable para ambas.

Sailor Cosmos cayó al suelo, pues sus alas no fueron capaces de sostenerla. El dolor era intenso.

Que esta pasando….esta vez siento como….si fuera desaparecer….en cualquier instante….aaahhh…

Serena! – Grito Draco quien había permanecido o culto en alguno de los claroscuros que aún persistían en aquella superficie estelar.

Draco….. – respondió la Princesa – Que esta pasando?

No lo se mi Princesa…..pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo acabare con esa Sailor!

Draco tomo su espada e comenzó a invocar sus poderes

Centellas oscuras! Destru…. Aaah!

Un golpe de energía inesperado lo lanzo a gran distancia. Las Sailor Princesas habían llegado oportunamente y la Princesa Neptiun había lanzado su Maremoto de Neptuno por sorpresa y a tiempo para impedir el ataque sobre su Soberana.

Majestad! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo que corrían hasta donde Cosmos se encontraba.

Chicas….no se que esta sucediendo….pero nos afecta a las dos…

Investigaré con mi computadora. – Dijo la Princesa Mercury.

No es necesario. – dijo la Princesa Plut – Ellas dos poseen un nivel de energía muy alto….indescriptible diría yo….esa energía proviene de dos mujeres que son la misma persona y que se encuentran al mismo tiempo en un mismo lugar….eso representa una anomalía en la línea del tiempo….

Pero….por que no sucede lo mismo con nosotras y las Sailors Scouts? – Pregunto la Princesa Venus.

Por que nuestros niveles de energía entre nosotras son totalmente diferentes, eso hace que la línea del tiempo pueda hacer una distinción. Pero en el caso de Sailor Cosmos y la Princesa, la energía es la misma. La Princesa también tiene en su poder la Espada Estelar de esta época, lo que hace que su poder sea casi idéntico al de nuestra Reina.

Entonces que sucederá?! – intervino la Princesa Saturn.

Mientras ellas se encuentren cerca una de la otra, la línea del tiempo tratara de arreglar la falla….desapareciendo ambas fuentes de ese poder.

Que?! – dijeron todas.

Draco ya recuperado del ataque, escuchaba a la distancia la explicación. Tomo a la Princesa y envolviendo a ambos con su capa, desapareció del lugar sin decir nada más.

Donde ha ido Draco y la Princesa?! – pregunto la Princesa Uranus al notar la ausencia de ambos.

Seguramente han regresado a su castillo. – respondió Sailor Cosmos, recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

Sailor Cosmos….debe regresar a la Tierra. – dijo Sailor Galaxia – Draco estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida.

Galaxia tiene razón. – dijo esta vez la Princesa Mars – Plut….hay alguna forma de detener eso que dijiste?

La verdad…no lo se. – respondió un poco afligida la Sailor Princesa.

Es obvio que tenemos que enfrentar antes que a nadie a Draco. Galaxia debes de sacar a Sailor Cosmos de este lugar, nosotras iremos al castillo y traeremos de vuelta a la Princesa….a Serena.

Sailor Galaxia y las demás Sailors Princesas, estuvieron de acuerdo con las órdenes de la Princesa líder. Cosmos y Galaxia regresaron al departamento de cristal donde las Sailors Scouts y Toxido Mask se sorprendieron al escuchar las razones por las que habían regresado.

Las Sailors Princesas por su parte, comenzaban ya, el recorrido que las llevaría hasta el castillo.

La estrella Hikari, ya se encontraba iluminada en su totalidad por el reflejo de la luz de la luna llena. Pequeños campos de flores multicolores desprendían un aroma dulce; aroma que nacían de las diminutas burbujas de luz que desprendían estas flores, como simulando el polen que desprenden las flores cuando el viento las acaricia, aquí en la tierra.

El castillo se encuentra detrás de esa pequeña montaña. – dijo la Princesa Mercury al tiempo que se fijaba en el mapa de su computadora.

Estén alertas chicas. Draco sabe que estamos aquí y no permitirá que lleguemos tan fácilmente a su castillo. – Intervino Saturn.

Las Princesas siguieron hasta cruzar la pequeña montaña que no se encontraba lejos. Al otro lado encontraron otro pequeño campo de flores que rodeaba un pequeño lago que guardaba las aguas de un manantial que nacía de la pequeña montaña que acababan de cruzar.

Que hermoso es este lugar.

Tienes razón Neptiun – respondió la Princesa Uranus – entiendo por que es la estrella favorita de ese malvado Príncipe, cualquiera podría pasar toda su vida aquí.

Hola! – se escucho de pronto decir a una voz infantil y juguetona.

Que?! Pero quien eres niña?...de donde has salido?

Quien eres tu?...de donde saliste? – replico la pequeña.

Pero que tierna niña. – dijo Uranus acariciando la cabeza de le niña.

Una pequeña de rizos y dorados cabellos había aparecido inesperadamente frente a las Sailor Princesas, sus ojos eran rasgados y eran de color negro, pero muy brillantes, sus orejas eran un poco alargadas y puntiagudas, era como ver a un pequeño duendecillo simpático y travieso.


End file.
